It Can't Get Much Worse
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [Maybe she would be able to find a job… build up her life here, and then somehow get home. But presently she would just live on the streets… homeless, jobless, lifeless… But it would get better, she had her wand after all.] preDH HGSB
1. The Flat

Hermione Granger ran a brush through her bushy hair. It was a Saturday Morning, and not one she'd been looking forward to. Today was the day she was moving out. Out into the real world, away from the protection of her parents. She was defiantly looking forward to this.

She'd bought a flat a week ago and had gotten a bit of furniture. For the rest of the week she'd been packing her stuff and moving it. Today was the official day for her to move in to it.

"Hermione!" Her father called "Breakfast is on the table."

Hermione smiled and finished pampering herself. She rushed into the kitchen, and grabbed bacon, eggs and toast to put on her plate.

She sat down at the table next to her mom and began to eat. It felt like a regular old day, but it wasn't.

"Are you all packed?" Her mother asked with tears in her eyes.

Hermione nodded "I'm ready to leave."

Her mother stood up and gave her a big hug, her father did the same. Hermione waved goodbye as she flued to her new home.

* * *

It was quiet. The silence was killing her, Harry and Ron were supposed to have come over an hour ago, but they hadn't showed up. You'd think after 9 years of being best friends they'd have the decency to show up, but they hadn't. Then she heard a knock on the door. Hermione rushed to open the door and found Ginny looking down at her. 

"Hi Hermione!" She said happily and invited herself in. "I love your flat."

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed "Well, know that they're in their second year of auror training they are being sent on missions and such"

Hermione nodded.

"They were called in to go on a short one." Ginny said quickly, "But I'm here! Exactly when I'm supposed to be!"

"You're an hour late!" Hermione complained.

"What? No I'm not!" Ginny countered.

"Yes you are." Hermione argued.

"No." Ginny said firmly "I got here at exactly 12 o' clock pm."

"It's one." Hermione sighed.

"One? No it's- … One. Huh, I probably shouldn't have stopped for that coffee…"

"Probably." Hermione replied as Ginny whacked her forehead.

She looked up at Hermione "I'm so sorry, you must hate me- well, us, for making you wait so long." She smiled weakly "Sorry."

Hermione sighed. "It's okay."

Ginny grinned "So, what do you say to eating?"

Ginny and Hermione laughed as they eat their supper.

Ginny sighed "Sometimes Harry can be so stupid."

Hermione nodded with a bit of a laugh. "I know, I know."

"Well, I've got…"

"_Isn't it great!" _Hermione spun around at the sound of someone else speaking.

"…So I'll see- Hermione, What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed at the younger woman as she listened for someone else to speak.

"_We've got our own flat!"_

"_I've had one before."_

"_Not with me!"_

"_Well, obviously."_

The voices faded away. "Did you hear that?"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow "Um…What was I supposed to hear?"

Hermione turned to her. "You didn't hear anything?"

The red-head looked apologetic "Sorry."

Hermione nodded and tried to forget it. "So, what were you saying?"

"I've got to go." Ginny said "Sorry but it's getting pretty late and I've got a bit of paperwork to do. See you later." Ginny put on her shoes and coat as she walked out the door.

Hermione looked around searching for whatever had made those voices. Nothing was there. She sighed and walked into her room for her first night in her new house. She fell asleep within the next 10 minutes.

* * *

**I put this story up a bit ago, but never quite got to finishing it. I've changed a lot of it, espically after the fourth chapter. Although, this chapter's pretty much the same as before. So, if you recognize this, it's because I took it down before.**

**R&R**


	2. Hearing Voices

Hermione awoke the next day with a smile on her face. Today was going to be a great day; she would make her own breakfast in her new flat for herself. Hermione rushed down the stairs, her hair was a mess and she was still in her PJ's. She started making breakfast; it was pancakes.

"_Good Morning World!"_

Hermione whipped around, she'd heard a voice again. The flipper was gripped tightly in her hand as she crept around her flat.

"_I can't believe it! Our first day out on our own."_

"_Not for me."_

"_Be quiet you two, this cooking stuff is hard enough as is."_

Hermione stalked back to the kitchen as she heard the final line. "Alright! I've had it just about up to here with this…" Hermione's voice faded away as she realized no one was in her kitchen. She backed away out of the kitchen as the voice's started up again.

"_This is good stuff. Where'd you learn to cook?"_

"_My mom taught me some cooking, she didn't want me to grow up and be completely incompetent."_

"_You? Incompetent? Never."_

"_Thanks."_

Hermione was scared out of her mind as she rushed up stairs into her bedroom and collapsed on to her bed. "Merlin sakes." She muttered to herself as the voices continued down stairs, but all she could hear now was mumbling. That's how it was for the next hour, she heard a little bit of mumbling. But nothing to big.

"What am I doing!" Hermione yelled at herself. "I am not going to cower from whatever is in my house!"

She stood up and marched down the stairs yelling "Alright! Whatever you are, You are not going to scare me!"

She heard a cough. Hermione turned to stare at the door where Harry and Ron stood.

"Are you… okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood up straight, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry nodded slowly as Ron walked into the kitchen silently. Hermione walked up the stairs as professionally as she could, but as soon as she got into her room she fell back onto her bed and began criticizing herself. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Suddenly laughs echoed through the room and Hermione groaned.

"_I remember that day so well,"_

"_Me too."_

"_She looked hilarious and you turned to me and said something along the lines of 'I think she's going to murder me.'"_

"_Yeah, well she could've."_

"Leave me alone!" Hermione growled before changing and walking down the stairs.

"There you are!" Said Harry cheerfully, He'd been like this since Voldemort had been defeated. It was nice to see him so happy. "We were just about to have lunch without you."

Hermione laughed "Good thing you didn't. I'm starved; I didn't have breakfast this morning."

Harry smiled as Ron began to stuff his face.

They had a meal and Hermione told them about her day so far…excluding the weird voices. Soon they had supper and then Harry and Ron left. Hermione smiled. The voices hadn't come up all afternoon. Thank Merlin. She rushed into her room and changed into her PJ's. Today was a good day, despite the mishap at the beginning.

"_I'm really tired."_

"_Join the club, we've got jackets."_

"_Really?"_

"_No!"_

"_Shame. I've been needing a nice leather one."_

Hermione cursed under her breath as she laid down on her bed; this was really the end of the world. She almost missed Peeves when she heard the voices. The brunette groaned as she rolled over and fell asleep.

"_Whatever, Night Padfoot."_


	3. James and Sirius

Hermione spent the entire next day trying to figure it out. What was she hearing? Was she just going insane? She read and read, but nothing seemed to match her predicament, and that's when she came to the conclusion that she was, in fact, crazy.

"Maybe I have a ghost…" Hermione muttered.

"_You're insane!"_

Hermione groaned "I'm not insane!"

"_I'm not insane!"_

She had spoken in unison with one of the voices. "I hate this!" She screamed aloud. "Whoever you are just leave me alone!" A soft light shone behind her and something happened, the voices became louder and clearer.

"_You're whipped!"_

"_I'm not whipped."_

"_Then why do you do everything she wants to do?"_

"_I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Then why am I still your roommate?"_

There was a huge gasp. _"No! She wants you to be her roomie too!"_

"_Yes."_

Another huge gasp, _"No!"_

Hermione stood up and turned around, trying to ignore the voices. But when she did, she found herself watching ghostly figures walk around her flat talking to each other.

"_Look, I'm not going to move in with her,"_

The one who had spoken had messy black hair and glasses. "Harry?" She whispered. Wait, he had brown eyes!

"_Yes you will! You're so whipped you would run off with her and have a Vegas marriage if she wanted!"_

The second had long silky black hair that looked perfect. He also had clear grey eyes. She walked up to the figure and touched him lightly a spark flew from where she had touched him. "Sirius?" She croaked.

"_Would it really be that bad?"_

Sirius gained a confused look on his face as she turned to the first person. "James Potter!" She gasped, this was Harry's father and Sirius, she assumed they had graduated only a year or two before.

"_A Vegas marriage?"_

"_No, you dolt, moving in with her!"_

Sirius immediately gasped loudly like he had done twice before. _"You want to move in with her!"_

"_Forget I said anything!" _James sighed and began to walk away from Sirius. Sirius looked as if he was going to say something, but the scene faded away before she could hear him.

"Wait!" She cried. "No! Don't go. You can stay!"

She spun around trying to spot them, somewhere, anywhere. "Come on!" She yelled "You can come back!" She sighed and fell on to the couch. When she wanted them to go, they were there! When she wanted them to stay, they were gone! She had officially considered moving... again.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked as she entered the flat "'Mione? You there?"

"Yeah." Hermione croaked.

Ginny walked over to her a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? Maybe you can tell me what's going on. I think I'll understand."

Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny "You can't possibly understand. I don't think this has ever happened before… "

"As if. Whatever it is, it happened to someone before." Ginny told her with a grin. "Besides, if not, you might as well tell someone anyways."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe… but, It's going to sound crazy."

"Seriously, I don't think you could ever tell me something that sounded crazy." The younger girl answered. "Besides, I've never claimed to be sane, so what's up?"

Hermione laughed. "Okay, so it started a couple days ago… "


	4. Taylor Smith

Hermione paced back and forth, telling Ginny hadn't helped her as much as she'd hoped it would. Plus, it hadn't made anything in the house change. Something was going on. Something not quite right, and she needed to figure out what it was. Badly.

"Memories!" She cried out. It could be memories, they just pop up when you least expect it, perhaps the marauders had done something to the apartment, like Tom Riddle had done with the diary… though, not exactly like that… just leaving memories of their time there for others to see or something… not leaving a piece of their soul there. Although, why was she the only one to see the memories?

She grumbled and began pacing again. This just wasn't right, something was going on that wasn't right, she could feel it, she just knew it. Something was wrong, and something was going to happen… soon… ish.

"_James! You promised you wouldn't go!"_

Hermione's stopped pondering about her problem and looked around to see where they were and sure enough saw the scene by the door. She sat down on the back of the couch and watched silently.

"_I know, but I'm sorry I-I love her Sirius, and I want to marry her, live with her. You just don't understand."_

"_Yeah! Well, maybe I don't, but we made a promise."_

"_We were 12!"_

"_A promise is a promise."  
_

"_Come on. Can't you just be happy for me? If this is how you're going to at my wedding, you're not being my best man!"_

"_I'll be a good best man! You know why? Because then you won't be breaking a promise!"_

"_I'm moving next door, Sirius"_

"_So?"_

"_So, it's not that far away."_

Hermione watched as Sirius grumbled, but seemed to let it go for the time. _"I'm never forgiving you for this."_

James laughed. _"I didn't think you would."_

James grabbed a bag from the floor and walked out the door then something changed, Sirius became more human looking, her apartment began to change. Sirius turned around with a bit of a chuckle.

"Maybe Remus will move in." He muttered, then he looked up and seemed to be staring at Hermione curiously. "Who are you?" She stayed silent and looked around trying to spot who he was speaking to.

"Who are you?" He repeated his voice suggesting annoyance.

"Me?" Hermione asked pointing at herself.

"Yes you!" Sirius annouced exasperated.

Hermione blinked, "I'm not here."

"Yes you are!"

Hermione began running around the apartment frantically "I can't be here, that's not possible at all!"

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked getting more and more agitated with the bushy haired woman in his apartment.

"I'm trying to find a way back!"

"Back?"

"Back!"

"What?"

"Nothing." Hermione rushed into the kitchen and starting running around in there. "What happened?"

"What?"

Hermione turned to face Sirius "Why am I here?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do."

Sirius shook his head, a strange expression on his face. "No, I don't!

"You don't. I don't. Merlin, I'm screwed!" Hermione collapsed on the couch.

"Who are you?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Could she tell him? No, she couldn't. "Taylor Smith."

"Right. Has anyone ever told you that you're mad?"

Hermione blinked. "I'm not mad!"

"You broke into my house, and were only moments ago rushing around trying to 'find a way back!' and now you are making yourself comfortable on my couch as if it's your own. Why on earth should I believe that you're sane?" Sirius asked exasperated annoyance was again in his voice.

Hermione thought this over and realized how odd this would seem to Sirius. He had no idea who she was, where she came from or anything of that sort… no one did. "Sorry." She said. "I just… I was…" She tried to think of a good excuse, one that wouldn't seem insane. "I was apparating home and I guess I messed up."

Sirius seemed to believe this, but still looked a little confused. "You know, going around telling people that you were apparating isn't a good idea. I am a wizard, but I could have been a muggle."

Hermione nodded, she hadn't really considered that since she had known him to be a wizard, but once again, he didn't know her. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Well, obviously." Sirius told her. "Now, I can except this as a simple mistake. But I really think that you should be on your way."

Hermione nodded. "Yes… I think that would be a good idea."

Hermione only moments later and was soon standing outside of the building. She groaned. She no longer had clothing, money, a job, or a house. She was stuck in the beginnings of the 1980's with absolutely nothing. Life couldn't get much worse.

She began walking down the street, maybe she would be able to find a job… build up her life here, and then somehow get home. But presently she would just live on the streets… homeless, jobless, lifeless… But it would get better, she had her wand after all.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews, I'm feeling rather special! Anyways, this is the chapter that is going to change from when I had this story up before. Before I had Sirius suddenly let her move in with him. But that didn't seem very realistic to me, so I've now changed it for, what I think is, the better.**

**R&R**


	5. Natalie Hood

Hermione rolled over in an uncomfortable cot. She'd slept in a homeless shelter that night. It'd taken her ages to find one. She'd volunteered at a few in her time, but all of the ones she'd been to were non-existent.

"Miss," One of the workers spoke to her. "Excuse me, But I really need you to get up."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw a woman with raven hair and light blue eyes crouched beside her. "Oh." She mumbled. "Sorry, I'll get up."

"Rough night?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

The woman smiled. "It's alright, it gets better. You're just not used to it."

"No, I'm really not." Hermione told her. "I'm usually sleeping in a nice big bed,"

The woman blinked. "What happened?"

"I- " Hermione groaned, why did she get herself into these kinds of messes. "I just moved her from Birmingham… just moved out of my parent's house. I lost all of my luggage and now I have no clothing, money, or a place to live. So, this is kind of… new to me."

"Huh." The woman said. "Well, that's really to bad. What's your name?"

"Taylor Smith." Hermione answered remembering the false name she'd told Sirius.

The woman smiled brightly. "I'm Natalie Hood."

"Well, nice to meet you, but I've got to be on my way. I'm going to see if I can get a job." Hermione told her.

Natalie smiled. "For sure. Good luck though, their aren't many job opportunities that I could suggest. Do you have an experience?"

"I used to baby sit all of the time. And I had really good grades in school." Hermione answered, but knew this would do very little for her.

Natalie nodded. "Sorry, I can't think of anywhere."

"Oh…"

Natalie gave Hermione a small smile then turned her gaze to Hermione's pocket. "What's that in your pocket?"

Hermione looked down and spotted her hand sticking out of her pocket. "Oh! This? Just a stick… my niece gave it to me for good luck."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "I think we both know, that it's not from your niece."

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked Natalie, wondering if the woman was a witch.

Natalie smiled. "That is a wand, you're a witch."

"Are you one?" Hermione asked curiously.

Natalie shock her head sadly. "No, I'm a squib."

"Oh… " Hermione looked down, the only squib she'd really known had been Filch, and she'd always felt fairly sorry for him. "Well, I see."

"Please, don't feel sorry for me. I hate sympathy." Natalie told her. "It Doesn't really bother me anyways, My older brother's a squib too."

"Oh?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah." Natalie answered. "My two sisters went to Hogwarts though… one of them still is."

Hermione smiled. "I went to Hogwarts."

Natalie nodded. "I kind of figured that."

"So, I guess I'll be off." Hermione informed Natalie with a small smile.

Natalie nodded. "Oh, look for a job in Diagon Alley… they'd probably hire you sooner then anyone in muggle London."

"Thanks for the advice." Hermione smiled and began to walk to the door but was stopped by Natalie's voice.

"Oh!" She called after Hermione. "Feel free to come back tonight, I'll make sure there's room for you."

Hermione's smile brightened. "Thanks… for everything."

"S'what I'm here for."

**

* * *

**Hermione walked down the street looking for the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, she'd never really walked into The Leaky Cauldron, just flooed, and presently, she didn't have anywhere to floo from. 

She sat down on the side of the road, she had no idea where she was going and knew she would be lost soon. Just then she saw Sirius Black walking down the sidewalk. Of course she didn't think before walking up to him.

"Excuse me," She said as she walked up to him and smiled when he turned. "Remember me?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, it's a hard to forget a crazed woman in your house."

Hermione's smile faltered. "Yeah… about that, sorry, I don't apparate much and I guess a freaked out a bit." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Okay, a lot."

"Okay, so is that it?" Sirius looked her up and down. "You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

She nodded. "Yeah, well, I kind of don't have anything else."

"That's too bad." He answered and began walking again.

Hermione walked beside him. "Yeah…"

"Why not?"

Hermione sighed, this was getting difficult. "Well, see I lost all of my luggage on the plane to London."

"Why'd you take a plane? I thought you were apparating?" He looked at her quizzically.

Hermione nodded, remembering this part of her story. "Yes… I was."

"So… ?"

"I took a plane, lost my luggage and then tried to apparate to my apartment, that was taken because I don't have any money." She answered. "So I stayed at a shelter."

Sirius seemed to accept the story, though looked at her strangely "Good idea."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, now I'm looking for a job."

"Okay, so why are you still talking to me?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, I need someone to show me where The Leaky Cauldron is… I only ever flooed there and well, now I don't have anywhere to floo from."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, how about this. I, have a lot of stuff to do and I'm on a bit of a tight schedule. I can show you where The Leaky Cauldron is, but not right now. Just… do something for a bit and meet me here."

"I won't know where here is in a bit." Hermione answered. "I hardly ever go to London."

Sirius groaned. "Okay, just come with me…"

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to The Leaky Cauldron." He answered obviously annoyed with Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

They arrived at The Leaky Cauldron moments later. Sirius turned to her smiled. "Okay, there you go. The Leaky Cauldron. Enjoy, get a job and do whatever. I'm late now so, goodbye."

"Oh, right… bye!" Hermione called after Sirius's retreating back. She sighed, this was not going to be easy.


	6. Meeting the Gang

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked up to Hermione's door. They hadn't heard from her for awhile and were beginning to get a little worried. Harry knocked on her door and waited for a moment before walking in. "Hermione!" He called. "Hermione!"

"Do you think she's here?" Ron asked as he and Harry waited for the third member of their trio to answer.

Harry sighed. "I don't know. Maybe, she's at the library."

"Then she's been at the library for awhile." Ron replied. "Ginny came by yesterday and said that she wasn't here either."

Harry scanned the flat looking for anything that might be out of place. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions and find out that she's fine."

"Right. So, lets just come back later today… she's probably fine anyways." Ron told him with a bit of smile, trying to convince himself of this fact. "I mean, it's Hermione."

Harry nodded, still worried about his close friend "We'll come back later."

"Should we leave a note for her or something?" Ron asked. "You know, in case she's planning on doing something tonight."

Harry sighed and scanned the flat once more, but once again finding nothing to be wrong. "Good idea."

"I have a few of those you know." Ron told his friend with a small grin. "Very handy."

**

* * *

**

Hermione wandered down the streets of Diagon Alley searching for any shop she might work at. Perhaps Flourish and Botts? She hurried to her favorite store only to find that it had more than enough workers.

"I'm sorry Miss Smith." One of the workers told her. "But I hear that they could use some help at Zonko's."

"Zonko's?" Hermione asked unable to believe what she was hearing.

The worker nodded. "Yeah, they've been sending the few workers they have to their new store in Hogsmede."

"Oh." Hermione answered then smiled graciously. "Thanks for all the help." She walked out of the store slightly disappointed and a little bit upset at the idea of working at such a store as Zonko's. But times were desperate and she needed all the money she could get. Moments later she found herself standing in Zonko's hired and being taught as to how she should handle customers from, much to her disgust, Peter Pettigrew.

"Keep an eye on all of the customers. Most of them love to prank and joke around, sometimes they'll use a product in the store with or without buying it. This rarely happens since all of the products can only be used an hour after being purchased." Peter explained with a smile on his face. Hermione began to wonder how such a cheery man had turned into the rat that she had met in her third year. "But if anything does go wrong theirs a list a spells that will stop the effects immediately for every product in the store. It's in this drawer." Peter informed her pointing at a locked drawer behind the counter. "I'll give you the key in a moment or so. You'll also be getting a key for the back room and the front door. You lock the front at closing time and you don't let anyone other than staff and certain people in the back room."

"Which certain people?" Hermione asked.

Peter pointed at the locked drawer again. "There's a list of names in there. Those are the certain people, they've been cleared to go back there by the boss. And I think that's about all… "

Hermione nodded and looked around the shop. "When do I start?"

"Today." Peter answered.

"When?"

"Now."

"Now!"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, you've already been working for ten minutes. Of course, we were just talking so I guess it doesn't count."

Hermione stared at Peter wide eyed. She was starting now? She'd at least expected a day before she started. "Now?" She squeaked.

Peter nodded once again. "Look, I know this is a little rushed. But I'm the only person working the day shift so, and it gets rather busy this time of year."

"Oh." Was all she could say as she attempted to smile at Peter politely. "So, what do I do?"

"Go behind the counter and deal with people buying things. I'll be around the shop." Peter informed her and headed off to the front of the shop greeting people who entered. Hermione took her place behind the counter and sighed. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

That morning Hermione dealt with many different things. The first customers came up and set down the product they wanted to buy. Hermione, being new, had no idea what it was or how much it cost. She scanned the store for Peter finding that he was busy discussing something with one of the customers while holding a small bottle that she was sure was a product of Zonko's. The customers stared at her and were obviously getting impatient with how slow she was being.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how much this cost." Hermione told them. One of the two point at a price tag hanging off the object and Hermione immediately felt stupid. "Right… sorry. That's 13 knuts."

The second and third customers went by fine enough, but the fourth talked to her for what seemed like forever on how the items in Zonko's were grossly over-priced and this was an insane amount of money for him to be spending. In the end Hermione told him that if it was to expensive for him that he should go and find something else. After that he bought the product and left.

She went through a number of other customers and soon found that working at Zonko's was not her idea of anything near fun or interesting.

"Taylor!" Peter said as he walked up to her, three men and one woman behind him. "I'd like you to meet some of the certain few that can go into the back."

Hermione looked at each one. It was shocking to her at first, here in front of her was James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Potter. "Hello." She greeted them smiling, trying not to look as shocked as she truly was.

"This is James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Peter pointed at each one in turn. "And this is Taylor Smith." Peter said introducing Hermione.

"We've met." Sirius told Peter while watching Taylor. "How've you been?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, I can't say working here's been a piece of cake."

"I wouldn't say it is." Sirius told her with an air of superiority in his tone. "I used to work her myself, but I've gone on to bigger and better things now."

James snorted at this comment. "Sirius, you haven't gone on to bigger and better things, you were fired for using a product without paying and filling the store up with bubbles."

Sirius exhaled deeply. "Well, It was my way off quitting."

"You keep telling yourself that." Lily said and smiled at Hermione. "It's nice to meet you Taylor."

"You too." Hermione replied.

Lily studied Hermione for a second before speaking again. "You don't seem much like someone who would be into all of this type of stuff."

"I'm not." Hermione answered sincerely with a bit of a laugh. "I was actually looked for a job at Flourish and Botts, but it seems they have all the help they need. Zonko's isn't my type of place, but I do need the money."

"Oh? What happened?" Lily asked.

"Lost her luggage and has no money, clothing, or a place to stay. Slept at a homeless shelter. It's why her clothes are wrinkled, smelly and their out of style no matter what." Sirius answered for Hermione. "She told me when I was showing her where The Leaky Cauldron was."

Remus laughed. "So she's the reason you were so late." Sirius nodded at this.

"Sirius, you must have some sort of weak spot for pretty girls." James informed his friend as Hermione felt a bit of a blush creeping up to her face.

Sirius grinned. "That I do Prongsie."

Peter cleared his throat. "Would you guys like to see the new products, just came in."

"Defiantly." James, Sirius and Remus answered in unison.

Lily chuckled. "I'll stay behind, I'll just talk to Taylor. She looks like she could use some company."

James kissed Lily's cheek quickly before heading into the back with Sirus, Remus, and Peter.

"You two make a great couple." Hermione commented to Lily after the boys had gone into the back.

Lily smiled brightly at Hermione. "You wouldn't have said that if you saw us in school."

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously,

Lily nodded. "He was the bane of my existence. In fifth year he made it his personal mission to go on a date with me. And he never gave up. In seventh year I finally gave in and we've been together ever since. I really love him."

Hermione smiled suddenly wishing she could say that about someone and have a look of purely love in her eyes as she spoke of the man she wanted to spend forever with. "Do you think he's going to propose?"

Lily grinned. "Defiantly, I have no doubt in my mind at all. I know that he will… He's just going to take his time, make sure it's perfect… he's like that." She sighed and chuckled a bit. "I remember on our first date he had a boat on the lake, it was big enough for four people, we ate a beautiful diner than we laid down next to each other and talked about everything. That night was the most wonderful night of my life and all we did was cuddle in a little boat on the lake."

"It sounds beautiful." Hermione told her, wishing once more that she could have that. "You're very lucky to have someone like him."

"I really am." Lily answered. "but enough about that, what about you? Where do you live?"

Hermione thought back remembering what she'd told Natalie. "Birmingham."

"I've been there, it's really nice." Lily told her. "I wish I'd grown up there, but sadly I lived in Bristol."

"Bristol's nice too." Hermione told Lily remembering her visit there with Ron when they'd gone to get Harry when they'd turned 17.

Lily smiled warmly. "Yeah, too bad my sister was there to muck it up." She sighed. "Anyways, you went to Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded. "Just graduated."

"Really? How long ago?"

Hermione figured their was no point in lying. "Last year, but I finished my seventh year a year after I turned 17."

"So you're 19?"

Hermione nodded. "How old are you?"

"21" Lily answered. "I've been out of school for a bit."

"What are you studying to become?" Hermione asked curious to learn more about Lily.

"Well, I'm in my second year of Auror training and I'm hoping to mostly do work going through house searching for anything dangerous rather than fighting dark wizards." Lily answered. "I hear that a lot of them can be pretty nasty."

"Are James, Sirius, Remus and Peter becoming Aurors?" Hermione asked wondering about this.

Lily shook her head. "James and Sirius are in their third year of Auror training and are planning on doing a lot of field work, especially fighting." Lily laughed. "Boys will be boys I guess. Remus between jobs right now, but he's not going to be an Auror. And Peter's never seemed to be interested in anything in particular."

Hermione wondered if maybe it was because he had already joined Voldemort, was that why he wasn't striving to be an Auror like James, Sirius and Lily? "Well, I guess to each his own."

"What are you hoping to be?" Lily asked, surprising Hermione.

Hermione thought for a moment, She'd fancied the idea of being a healer for a long while and had always figured that's what she would do. But here she had no official schooling and wouldn't be taken into nursing school. "I'm just considering my options right now." Hermione said deciding it was the best thing to say in this situation.

"How've you ladies been getting along?" James asked as he walked out of the back and stood to Lily draping an arm across her shoulders. "Well I hope."

"Just fine." Lily answered looking up at him. "How was the back?"

James grinned. "Absolutely wonderful. Great stuff back there, you should've come."

"It's okay. I had a lovely conversation and got to know a bit more about Miss. Taylor Smith." Lily informed James with smile. "Besides, the little gadgets in this store have never been much of an interest of mine."

James nodded and quickly kissed Lily before turning to Remus, Sirius and Peter who had just exited the back room.

"Great stuff back there Pete." Sirius told his friend. "Tell me as soon as it's on the shelves."

Peter nodded. "'course I will."

"Good." He looked down at his watch. "Look at the time. We've got a lesson James."

James grumbled. "Ah well, talk to you all later. Can't keep the teacher waiting." He kissed Lily again and apparated off.

Sirius sighed. "Always leaving without me. Well, bye all. Remus, Peter, Lils and Miss. Smith." He smiled and apparated away.

"We should be going too." Remus told Lily with a look telling her that it was important very important.

Lily nodded. "We really should. Don't want to be late like Sirius."

"No, we wouldn't want that."

"Well, bye Peter, it was fun. And It was nice meeting you." Lily told Hermione with a bright smile. "I hope I can talk to you again so time."

Hermione smiled. "That would be nice."

Remus grabbed Lily's hand and the two apparated out of the store. Peter walked of to the front of the store once more leaving Hermione to once again deal with paying customers.

She sighed as she though of the recent events. Meeting Sirius and Peter had been enough of a shock, but meeting James and Remus and Lily, that was just hard to take. Most of these people were going to die, and for others major mistakes would be made. And all she could do now was sit back and let these terrible events take place.

* * *

**That's chapter 6 for you, I tried to make it a little longer, but I'm pretty sure it's not that long. I want to take this time to say thank you everyone for all of the reviews! And please keep them coming, I love reviews! And if anyone has a little constructive critisms, please give it to me. Any advice would be apperciated as well, I'm always looking to become a better author. **

**R&R**


	7. Where is Hermione?

Hermione returned to the shelter after wandering for a long while and wondering where on earth she was going. She got a decent pay and bought herself some new clothes with it, at least she'd have something to wear now. Now she was heading to the shelter for some food and some sleep before heading off to Diagon Alley once more for an exciting day at work.

She stepped into the shelter and took a deep breath, life wasn't that bad… she supposed she still had it better than someone out there, but found it hard to believe at the moment.

"Taylor!" Natalie greeted her as she walked over. "Did you find a job?"

Hermione nodded. "Zonko's."

Natalie grinned. "Fabulous shop, I like it."

"I don't." Hermione admitted as she walked over to the cafeteria where soup was being served for dinner. "I've never liked Zonko's that much, I find most of the stuff to be immature."

"Maybe." Natalie answered. "I find a lot of the stuff fun to fool around with." Hermione sighed as she got some soup and sat down at a table for two people. Natalie sat across from her with a bowl of soup for herself. "So, who are you working with? Anyone you know from Hogwarts?"

"More like… recognize." Hermione answered figuring that was safe to say. "Peter Pettigrew. Him and his friends are a couple years older than me."

Natalie nodded. "I've heard about him." She told Hermione with a smile as she ate a bit more. "Not a lot about him in particular; more about him and his friends Sirus, James and Remus. My sister went to school with them… well, she graduated a year before them… but, she told me all about their adventures."

"Huh." Hermione answered, she didn't really know what else to say. "Well, I don't know them very well, I actually just talked to them today." She hadn't wanted to lie, but it was becoming very necessary.

"Well," Natalie told Hermione after finishing her soup. "It's getting a bit late, and both you and I have to get up early tomorrow, so night."

Hermione smiled at the young squib. "Have a good sleep."

"You too."

**

* * *

**

It took Hermione ages to actually fall asleep, but waking up the next morning was even harder.

"Come On!" A light haired woman yelled. "Everyone up, we can't have you sleeping all day!"

Hermione groaned and sat up from the cot she'd been laying on. The sun was already up and Hermione found herself wondering when work started. Peter hadn't actually told her. She sighed and picked up her new clothes… or more precisely robes. She'd decided it'd be easier if she had a pair of robes to wear over her clothing and make herself look at little less homeless.

She threw on the robe and clasped it shut. She tried to run her fingers through her hair and found it useless. It was much to knotted; she sighed and tried to clean her teeth with her tongue, once again found this to be a useless effort. Eventually she gave up and began to walk to the doors.

"Taylor!" Hermione didn't stop for a moment before hearing "Taylor!" Once again and realize that she was Taylor. She immediately turned around and noticed Natalie rushing after her with a backpack.

She stopped in front of Hermione and smiled. "I think you're going deaf."

"Sorry." Hermione told her apologetically. "I was just thinking."

Natalie nodded and then handed Hermione the backpack she was holding. "I bought that for you. Inside are a few things to help you out. Theirs a hairbrush, a toothbrush, toothpaste, facecloth, soap, shampoo and conditioner, mostly things to help you out in the morning. I also got you some make-up that I think will suit you and a new outfit so you don't have to wander around in the same old dirty clothes… even if their covered in a fairly nice robe."

Hermione stared at the bag for a long time before looking up at Natalie. "I can't accept this."

"Sure you can." Natalie told her. "In fact, if you didn't I would be more then a little offended."

"You can't spend all of this money on me." Hermione answered than tried to hand the bag back to Natalie.

Although the woman shock her head and told Hermione on last thing before walking away. "You need it. I know that you're a good person in a bad situation, you need some help whether you'll admit it or not. It's just a little something to help you get up and going again. I won't accept it back."

Hermione watched as Natalie walked away then looked down at the bag. She considered her options for a moment and came to the conclusion that it would be a total waste to not use it.

**

* * *

**

An hour later Hermione made her way into Zonko's with a new outfit and her hair finally brushed. She'd taken a shower at the Swimming pool before she'd gone for a brief swim, and found that she really could survive this way… but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Taylor," Peter greeted her with a huge grin. "You've finally gotten here. You're tad late though."

"Sorry, I didn't know what time I should come." She answered with a frown. "I'll get to work right away."

Peter nodded happily and walked to the front of the store leaving Hermione to handle the money once again. She sighed as she stood behind the counter waiting for any service.

Only an half-hour later it occurred to Hermione that Peter never had told her what time she should come to work in the morning. She quickly finished with the person paying her and headed to the front to talk with Peter. "Peter…" She said briefly as she walked over to him. "I don't kn"-

"Taylor, I'm can't exactly listen to you right now." Peter told her quickly then cringed slightly as if he were in pain. "I've got to go right now." Hermione eyes widened slightly as she realized what he was talking about. "I'll be back." He told her and quickly appartated away.

Peter was already a death eater. Hermione sighed, presently he seemed so happy like he'd always be the cheerful man greeting you into Zonko's. She found it hard to imagine him as a shy young boy following James and Sirius's every movement as Harry had told or as the older balding, pathetic man she'd known in her own time. But it seemed as if he would become just that. Perhaps the young frighten boy from Hogwarts was still in him, scared as ever and looking for a safe road. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. He was a death eater, and that was all she needed to know.

She turned away from the spot he'd been standing and walked back to the counter, just then Sirius apparated in front of her. Hermione jumped and nearly fell over.

"Sorry." Sirius told her with a small smile. "Look, have you seen Pete?"

Hermione felt sadness burst through her, she could tell that Sirius cared about Peter… it was so different from what she had seen in her third year. Sirius truly loved Peter like a brother… and it was coming to an end. She sighed, knowing what was happening was hard on her… but lying was worse. "He just took off, he was in a hurry."

Sirius blinked as if wondering about something, then muttered to himself. "That doesn't make sense… there isn't a meeting today."

Hermione blinked, a meeting? What was he talking about?

He looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Taylor, right?" She nodded. "Okay, Taylor. Tell Pete to come talk to me when he gets back."

Hermione smiled kindly. "No problem."

Sirius nodded briskly then squinted at her. "You're hair looks rather nice today."

"Thanks you, I pride myself on having lovely hair." Hermione answered with a grin.

Sirius chuckled then answered, "No, that would be me." He looked at his watch and then turned back to Hermione. "Have a good day."

"You too." Hermione told him before he rushed off out the door. All in all, she decided that the conversation had gone quite well. But she couldn't help but wonder what meeting he was talking about.

After a few moments the thought hit her; she still didn't know what time to come to work.

**

* * *

**

Ron couldn't hide his concern any longer; Hermione had been missing for five days without telling anyone anything. He was beginning to wonder if she'd been kidnapped or murdered… maybe she ran away.

"Harry!" Ron called over his best friend as he entered Grimwald Place. Instead he was answered by his little sister Ginny and Draco Malfoy coming from the kitchen covered in flour.

"Ron?"

"Weasley?"

Ron blinked at the two and wondered if he wanted to know. "I'm not going to ask." He told the two and then changed his tone. "Look. Do either of you know where Harry's gotten to?"

"I'm here Ron." Harry answered his friend as he walked towards the group. He looked at Ginny and Draco strangely. "Do I want to know?"

"We were just cooking and then I went to grab the flour, but it was really high up and Draco here was giving me a boos"- Ginny began but was cut off by Draco.

"No." The blonde told Harry with a curt smile.

Harry nodded. "I thought not." He turned to Ron. "So, what is it? Any signs of Hermione?"

Ron shook his head sadly. "No where, she hasn't been to work, or her apartment… the notes still there. Nothing's been touched."

Harry groaned and ran his hand through his messy locks. "Where could she be…"

Ginny cleared her throat to get the attention of the men. "Before she was… gone, she told about some strange occurrences in her flat."

"Ginny… What were these occurrences?" Harry asked curiously watching the red-head intently.

She took a deep breath with the three men watching. "She told me about images… like memories."

"What are you talking about Gin?" Ron asked.

"Hermione was seeing memories of the Marauders… or more specifically your dad Harry and Sirius." Ginny told the group then let out a small breath.

Ron turned to Harry. "Could this be another Diary incident?"

"No." Harry answered. "That would involve them putting a part of their soul in the apartment… it's dark magic."

Ron sighed. "This doesn't make any sense."

"If I can suggest something," Draco drawled from the place he'd been standing. "I say that we take a look around the flat."

Ginny smiled brightly at Draco. "Brilliant idea, lets head over there now."

Draco looked at Ginny as if she were a mad woman. "I'm not sure you've noticed, but we're cover in flour."

Ginny looked down at herself and grinned sheepishly. "Right…"

"You two get changed and then we'll head out." Ron informed them then turned to Harry. "Does Malfoy have to come?"

Harry nodded with a sigh. "Come on Ron, he helped us in the battle… sort of, plus he's been around since, you've got to get along with him at some point."

Ron groaned. "I was afraid of that."

**

* * *

**

**Okay, here is the seventh chapter, I know: it's short. Sorry it took so long to update! Anyways, Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate all of the feedback. Once again, if you have any constructive criticism is welcome, and any suggestions are also welcome!**

**R&R**

**Live Fast, Die Never**


	8. Searching the Flat

Hermione was suddenly becoming used to her new life in the past, as weeks went by everything became normal. The smelly cots weren't as smelly as they once were and the fact that she only owned two outfits didn't bother her really. She was now saving up for an apartment and so far she had a good amount of money for it. Working and Zonko's was becoming much less stress filled and seeing Peter, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus everyday was becoming an everyday thing. They were now people that she knew fairly well and could have a good conversation with. Though, they couldn't call them friends. She had admitted to herself that Peter was the closets to her out of the entire group. The fact of this surprised her, she knew he was a death eater, but he was so friendly and cheerful. Everyday she wondered how he'd become the mess he was in her time.

"Taylor!"

Hermione looked up from her work to see Sirius Black walking up to the front desk. "Hello Sirius, what can I do for you today?"

Sirius grinned at her, "No, you see I'm doing something for you."

"What would that be?" Hermione asked him with a smile. "You can't give me anything her for free or cheap. Plus, I don't want any."

"None of that." Sirius answered cockily. "I'm going to take you out for lunch."

Hermione raised an eyebrow wondering what on earth Sirius was getting at. She, of course, trusted Sirius with her life… but she'd known him from before. He on the other hand had barely known her for a week or two. "You hardly know me…" She answered, carefully choosing her words.

"This is the perfect opportunity to get to you know you." He answered smoothly seeming to have an answer for everything she said.

Hermione smiled brightly at him. "Alright, you buy me lunch then."

"I will." Sirius answered sincerely. "And you'll like it, that I can guarantee."

**

* * *

**

Draco, himself, had never bothered with such peasantry things such as searching for clues or something of that such, he'd always gotten someone else too. But here he found himself standing next to his potential girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, searching Hermione Granger's muggle flat for any clues as to where she could have gotten to.

He had attempted to complain many times, but Ginny reminded him each time that it was his idea and he'd better suck it up. He'd now decided that even he made mistakes, this being the one and only.

"Can we at least take a break?" Draco asked the exhausted group. "I know I'm not the only sick and tired of digging through Granger's stuff."

"You're the only one complaining." Ron answered continuing to pull up sofa cushions and look under them.

Draco rolled his eyes at the youngest Weasley brother. "Oh please, I'm the only one smart enough to take a break and let my body rest for a moment."

"We're getting no where." Harry announced. "Nothing here has given any indication of where she might have gotten to."

Ginny blinked then turned to Harry. "You do realize that you're talking about Hermione as she is a dog."

Ron, Harry and Draco looked puzzled as they considered Ginny's words. "You are Harry." Ron told his friend after realizing that Ginny's words were true.

"That's very disrespectful Potter," Draco put in, needing to have his words heard despite the fact of no one wanting to hear them.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Draco. "Could you try to be nice, for one second?"

"I am being nice." Draco answered calmly with a smirk on his face. "I just don't prance around like a Nancy Gryffindor Ponce complimenting every bloke with in an inch of them."

Ginny frowned at him.

**

* * *

**

Hermione was nervous, she didn't know why Sirius had wanted to eat lunch with her. Was it a date? And if so was that okay? He was 20 years older than her, even though he appeared to be her age, plus he was dead in her time so a relationship would be lost on him… and he was Harry's godfather. Despite the fact that he was very good looking, did she even want to date him?

"So, what did you want?" Sirius asked Hermione with a smile plastered on face unfaltering. "Anything catch your eye?"

"Tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich." She answered remembering when her mom made that meal for her. "It's my favorite meal."

"I'm not sure what I'll have. Theirs so much good stuff here." Sirius answered his eyes never leaving the menu before him. "I love food."

Hermione laughed. "Food is good."

Sirius looked up from the menu grinning at her, "Yes, it really is."

After they had both ordered Hermione began to feel as if this were not a date at all, perhaps he was just trying to be friends with her. Maybe it was just a friendly gesture towards her.

"Taylor," Sirius spoke to her quietly as if it were a secret he was about to reveal to her. "I didn't bring you here to get to know each other better. I need you to come with me this afternoon."

Hermione almost cut in that she couldn't since she had work, but Sirius seemed to have that covered. "Peter is going to cover your shift, you'll still get a full days pay… Taylor this is important."

"How so?" Hermione asked wondering what on earth the dark haired wizard was talking about. "What's this all about Sirius?"

"I'll tell you later, but just come with me… okay? I promise that you'll be fine." He told her with a serious expression on his face. "So, will you come?"

Hermione honestly didn't know. This could be a number of things she didn't want to get involved in. She didn't want to ruin the past and she didn't want to change things around too much. "I'm not sure. I don't want to get involved in something I don't know anything about."

"Just trust me."

**

* * *

**

Trust had never been one of Hermione's prize qualities. Their were few people she'd trusted in her own time. Her parents, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks; She trusted each of them with her life. She realized after thinking of those she trusted most, that Sirius had been on the list before he died. So after much consideration and many ponderings on how awful it could turn out to be, she came to the conclusion that she would trust Sirius… even if she didn't really know his younger self, she knew his older self… and she trusted him.

Now Hermione found herself sitting in the headmasters office at Hogwarts with Sirius standing by her. He was smiling to himself, defiantly cheerful… perhaps he was pleased that she'd come with him?

Just then Dumbledore walked into the office. He didn't look at all different then he did in Hermione's own time. Well, the last time she'd seen him, after all the headmaster was dead. At that point in time it occurred to Hermione that she was alone in a room with two dead men.

"Taylor Smith? I do believe that was your name." Dumbledore spoke to Hermione. "After all, that was what Peter and Sirius told me."

Hermione smiled politely at him trying to push the disturbing thought from her mind. "Yes, Taylor Smith."

"Well Taylor, Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore greeted her.

This was when Sirius made his presence known with the simple statement. "She's been here before Professor."

Dumbledore watched Hermione for a long moment before turning his head towards Sirius. "First of all Sirius, now that you have graduated you may call me Albus, second… would please give myself and Taylor here a moment alone."

Sirius nodded quickly a grin on his face. "No problem Albus!" he left the office moments later leaving Hermione to feel a little more then singled out.

"Miss Smith, you've never gone to Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke calmly to the young witch. "Not while I've been teaching here, and I've been teaching her for much longer then you've been alive."

Hermione took a deep breath, their was no way out of this one. He'd cornered her. Could she trust Dumbledore to understand what happened? She took another deep breath, waiting for it to clear her mind. She finally began to speak.

"The truth is," Hermione told the old man. "My name isn't Taylor Smith… but I can't tell you my real name." She took a short break from talking to gather her thoughts together. "I did go to Hogwarts Professor and I'm not lying about that I… I don't know if I can tell you any more Professor, It's a complicated situation."

The headmaster smiled kindly at her. "Then I suppose I shall not know."

Hermione smiled thankful for Dumbledore's understanding. "Um… Professor, why was I brought here anyways?"

"Peter Pettigrew has suggested you to me, it's a very important matter that I cannot discuss with you until I know what your true intentions are." Dumbledore answered her. "I will proceed to decide you're true intent after you answer me this one question; You know what is happening in the world around us, but do you intend to stop it?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what had been truly going on this entire time.

**

* * *

**

Harry found it hard to understand anything that was going on. What had happened to Hermione? If they were ever going to find out it probably wasn't going to be in here. They hadn't found anything yet.

That was when He heard Draco Malfoy topple over.

"Draco?" Ginny was bent over him waiting to see if he'd be okay. Where as Ron seemed to be losing patience.

"Oi! Malfoy!" He kicked the collapsed man and barely waited before kicking him again.

Draco soon after grumbled, "Kick me again Weasley and you won't be having any children." Ron scowled and sat down on the searched couch. Draco sat up all the while assuring Ginny he was fine. "Yes, I promise Gin. Now, did anyone else see that?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny blinked, not understanding what he was getting too. See what?

"You know, the black haired nimrods who were wandering around here?" He watched each member of the group looking as if they had all gone crazy. "Did you all honestly miss the men standing right there?"

"Apparently." Harry answered, bewildered by how incredibly insane Draco was turning out to be.

Ginny on the other hand seemed to be truly thinking about what Draco had just spoken. "Hermione was talking about similar things… only she said the men were Sirius and James…"

"What are you trying to say?" Ron asked, starting to get confused with his sister.

"Well, I told you she'd talked about seeing ghost-ish things!" Ginny answered, then turned to Draco. "Did one of them look like Harry?"

Draco appeared to think about this for a moment. "Yeah, sort of."

Harry began to think about this as well, perhaps Ginny was getting at something. Maybe this was what caused the disappearance. Hermione could see them, but no one else could. Then she disappeared. Maybe they could discover what was happening through Draco. "Lets stay here for the night."

Draco sighed. "I hate this."

* * *

**I know, short chapter. Anyways, I will be getting the next chapter up soon. It's harder to get the chapters written now that school has started up again. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving (Or whatever you say) I hope everyone enjoyed their day off and their turkey! Once again, any constructive critism is welcome!**

**R&R**

**Live Fast, Die Never**


	9. Snow Days at Hogwarts

Hermione couldn't quite get over how strange this was. Here she was sitting with a group of people that she knew what happened to them in twenty years she could go to each person and list it off. Not only that, but in Dumbledore's office.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were sitting in together across the room from her, in the next twenty years they would have a son called Neville, they would be driven mad by Bellatrix Lestrange and we be in St. Mungo's for the rest of their lives.

Alastor Moody or "Mad-Eye" Moody was only a few seats away. In the next twenty years he would retire from being an Auror become a bit of a nutter agree to teach at Hogwarts for a year and be locked in a box the entire time while an imposter took his place.

Hermione sighed thinking over all of this as she watched each member there. She knew everything that would happen, knew who would be hurt… who would die and who would live on through the years of torment.

Dumbledore then walked into the room silencing the bushy-haired witches thoughts.

He sat down in front of everyone with a smile on his face. "First of all this meeting is to introduce our newest member Miss Taylor Smith." Dumbledore pointed towards Hermione. "It's a pleasure to have you here and I would love to show you more of a greeting, but we really don't have time."

Hermione nodded. "That's okay, I don't mind." She answered half-wishing he hadn't pointed her out, she was now feeling very self-conscious of her ragged outfit and badly down hairstyle.

Dumbledore nodded politely then continued. "I've heard news of where Death Eaters have been hiding. The Ministry needs to be informed of this; Alastor, I think you can handle this. I would also like you to suggest that you may take an experienced team of people. Request to hand pick them yourself, I have faith in your choices."

"Of course." Moody answered Dumbledore with a familiar growl to his voice, one that Hermione had been so used to hearing form him and found comfort in hearing it once more… even if it was coming from Moody.

The meeting went on for a long while before Dumbledore announced it over. Hermione stood, straightened out her cloak and threw her new scarf around her neck. She began to head out of the office rather than floo-ing she'd decided to wander the grounds.

"Hey!" She turned and smiled as Sirius rushed up to her. He grinned back, "Are you going to apparate?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm just going to wander aimlessly around the grounds."

"I see." He answered, "Mind if I join you?"

The witch shook her head and then switched back to paying attention to where her feet were going rather then the person next to her. As they exited the castle a cool breeze greeted them. The leaves of fall were on the ground waiting for the snowflakes of winter. Hermione smiled as she walked on ignoring the freezing feel she was getting.

"It's cold." Sirius mentioned to Hermione. "Are you okay? Your cloak doesn't look very warm."

"It's not really." Hermione answered him only now really realizing how cold it was. "I'll survive I guess."

He didn't seem to except this answer but let it go. He turned to face the castle, "I've always loved Hogwarts. It's just… perfect."

Hermione smiled thinking of Hogwarts, all of her memories of it and her friends. "That's the best way to describe it I think." She answered and sat down by a large oak tree. "I loved going to Hogwarts, it was the best thing that could have happened to me."

"I know the feeling," Sirius told her honestly. "I really discovered who I was here. When I first came here I was a bit of prick, really conceited."

"Something changed?" Hermione questioned as a bit of joke.

Sirius chuckled. "You'd be surprised, but in my youth I was even more of a prat then I am now."

"That is hard to believe." Hermione answered keeping up with the light tone.

"Okay, let's stop with 'The Roast of Sirius Black' What about you?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I'm muggle born, so when I got my letter I couldn't believe my luck." Hermione began to explain. "I was such a know-it-all…" Sirius began to open his mouth, but Hermione beat him to it. "Don't even try it! I know I still am, you don't need to tell me." She sighed and leaned back on to the tree. "I did loosen up a bit though. I was once a freak about rules, but my friends Harry and Ron changed that."

"Harry and Ron?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "They're my best friends. I miss them so much."

"Understandable. I don't know what I'd do without James, Remus and Pete." He announced thinking it over in his head. "I'd probably be really sad."

Hermione let out a small laugh at Sirius's little joke. She sighed and stared out at the castle, after a minute or so snowflakes began to tumble down from the sky. Sirius jumped up and rushed out spinning around with his tongue out in the snow. Hermione began to laugh at the sight, he looked so young and alive… so different from the Sirius she'd known.

"Come on!" He called to her. "This kind of day is rare and you have to enjoy it."

Hermione shook her head. "I did that when I was five!" She called back.

"So, be five!" He told her then rushed over grabbing her arm and pulling her up. He then proceeded to drag her away from the shade of the tree. "You've got to spin around now."

Hermione started to spin then stopped with a grin on her face. "I feel so stupid."

"No one's watching." Sirius informed her. "It's just me and you and I'll be doing the same thing so… you won't be doing anything stupider then me."

"I don't know…" She trailed off and let out a reluctant laugh at Sirius's pleading face. "Fine!"

"Okay," He said grinning like a mad man. "Stick out your tongue like this." He then stuck out his tongue.

Hermione stuck out her tongue and said; "Ike is?"

"Ye." Sirius answered with his tongue also stuck out. "Ow, fin awoun"

"Ah?" Hermione questioned not understanding his garbled words.

Sirius pulled his tongue back in his mouth. "Spin around!"

"Eu!" Hermione answered and began to twirl around waiting for snowflakes to fall on he extended tongue.

Both Sirius and Hermione spun for what could have been ten seconds of fourteen hours. Neither really knew and neither really cared. Hermione collapsed to the ground the world was still spinning when Sirius landed next to her.

"I love snow." He told her grinning like mad. "Mother Natures best creation!"

Hermione smiled. "I suppose, but I like spring. It's when everything is growing."

Sirius shrugged. "Winter… yeah, winter is my favorite season. There's so much you can do. Tobogganing, snowball fights, snowmen, hot chocolate, snow forts, and best of all Christmas!"

Hermione smiled at the sky listening to Sirius's words. She sighed, right now was perfect. She'd never experienced a perfect moment, but right now was perfect. She was so content and happy with how everything was and had an uplifting feeling no matter what. Everything was perfect and nothing could ruin this.

She closed her eyes and didn't notice when she had drifted off into a dream.

* * *

**It's a Short Chapter and I was going to write more, but I figured I'd just post this because I wasn't getting anymore work done tonight!**

**R&R**

**Live Fast, Die Never**


	10. Talking to Draco

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes, only then noticing that she was not at the homeless shelter. She sat up quickly and got off the couch she'd been resting on. This was Sirius's apartment… or her apartment, which ever one. She began to ponder this though, which should she call it? Sirius's apartment or her own? She'd certainly been paying for it in her time, but in this time Sirius was paying for it. She'd gotten so caught up in this thought that she didn't even notice when Draco Malfoy appeared behind her.

"Granger?" He questioned stopping Hermione's thoughts. She turned around and smiled hugely at him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe it's really you!" She cried out then back away still grinning.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and said; "If you keep that up someone will think we're friends."

Hermione grinned wider and began to speak again. "So, where is everyone else?"

"I don't know about Potter and Weasley, but Ginny was curled up over there on armcha… Where'd it go?" Draco questioned finally realizing that the apartment had changed, "Granger, what is going on here?" He demanded waiting for her answer.

Hermione's grin faded as she sucked in her breath. "We're in a different time. This is Sirius Black's apartment."

"You've been staying in Black's apartment?" Draco questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Hermione hissed at him. "I've been staying at a homeless shelter."

Draco nodded. "That explains the smell."

Hermione groaned. "And suddenly I'm not too releved to see you."

"Well, everyone is looking for you." Draco told her. "Weasley and Potter are stressing out and Ginny… she's trying to make sense of it rather than running around like a madman."

"You seem to respect Ginny a lot more then the last time we talked." Hermione told him. "What changed?"

"Nothing Granger!" He snapped, "Nothing that concerns you anyways."

Hermione put up her hands defensively. "Okay, just asking."

Draco, Hermione decided, was a hard person to get along with. Sometimes he didn't seem too bad and other times he would be as bad as ever. There was no middle. Hermione had tried to get along with him and welcome him after she'd heard about his joining up with the order… not that he helped much. The pansy had stayed hidden away at Grimwald's until the war had ended. But Hermione had tried to welcome him, and none of her kind efforts ever did anything for him. So eventually, she'd given up and decided to ignore the insults he threw at her.

"They're worried." Draco told her.

Hermione smiled. "I miss them… Merlin, I even missed you!"

"That's nice to know." Draco answered coolly and began to scan the apartment. "He decorated it rather different from yo…" his voice trailed off as his image faded away from Hermione's vision.

"Draco?" She questioned and walked over to the place he'd been. "Draco?"

He was gone.

"Taylor, you're awake!" Sirius said as he walked out of what had been Hermione's bedroom in her time.

She nodded with a small smile. "I was really surprised to find myself here."

"Did you recognize it?" He asked with a bit of a grin. She nodded and sat down on the couch. "Stay the night. It's late."

"How late?" She questioned.

"Closing in on Midnight." He answered and smiled at her. "Just, get some rest. Lily lives down the hall she'll lend you something to wear in the morning."

"Oh!" Hermione said and shook her head politely. "That's alright, I don't really need…"

"Taylor, go to sleep and Lily will lend you some clothes in the morning." Sirius told her firmly. "Now, sleep."

Hermione smiled at the dark-haired man and laid down on the couch pulling a light blanket over her. "Goodnight."

"Have a good sleep." He told her and walked off to his room… or was it her own room.

**

* * *

**

"Your own flat. It's nice." Draco finished and turned to look at Hermione only to find that she was gone. He looked around the flat. Harry was sleeping on the couch, Ron was leaned against the couch snoring and Ginny was curled up exactly where he'd left her. He smiled slightly as he watched her sleep.

He walked over to her and brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Sweet Dreams." He whispered to her.

She smiled, half-asleep and grasped his hand. Before saying; "Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Gin. Potter said we had to stay here." He answered her quietly, not wanting to awake anyone else.

She laughed a bit before saying. "Stay right here."

He nodded slightly and sat down in front of the armchair and holding her hand tightly in his, both Ginny and Draco drifted off into a silent slumber.

**

* * *

**

Hermione didn't sleep. She didn't feel sleep all night, the entire time all she could do was wonder what had happened to Draco? Was he back in their original time or some other time? Or perhaps something terrible had happened to him. Every time she had thought about it she told herself to forget it and go back to sleep, but it didn't work.

Eventually Sirius came out of his room, still clad in his pajamas, walked straight past Hermione and into the kitchen. Hermione blinked and sat up as Sirius popped his head back into the living room.

"You're awake!" He announced and walked into the living room. "Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping. So, did you sleep well?"

"No… I barely slept at all." Hermione answered him.

He looked a bit surprised and said; "Huh, why?"

"Just… I have something on my mind." She answered cleverly avoiding telling him the full truth. He just nodded and let it go. He then stood and looked down at Hermione.

"Well," He said cheerily. "I don't know about you, but I starved."

Hermione smiled at the dark-haired man and stood. "Then we should eat." She told him.

He nodded. "We should eat.

**

* * *

**

Ron felt furry fill him as he watched the scene before him. His little sister was huddle up on a chair sleeping clutching Draco Malfoy's hand. He couldn't stand it. "Come on Harry, Malfoy! You can't say that you were expecting this!"

"Yes I can." Harry told his friend with honesty written on his features. "They've been like this for months Ron. Just because you haven't noticed doesn't mean you should go and ruin their sleep."

"Yes I can!" Ron told his friend angrily and turned to Ginny and Draco. "Oi, Malfoy! Get up!" He then proceeded to poke the sleeping form of Draco until his grey eyes opened.

"What do you want Weasley?" Draco hissed at the angry red-head. "And be quiet about it! Ginny's sleeping."

"Since when do you care so much about Ginny!" Ron hissed at him, quietly. "I thought we were blood-traitors!"

"You are." Draco answered coolly. "Anything else?"

"Why Ginny?!"

Draco seemed to ponder over this then smirked at Ron. "Do you really want me to go over this with you… see, you are her brother and there are somethings I'm not sure you'd understand about your sister."

Ron eyes widened in fury. "Yo-You…You!"

"Relax Weasley, we've never had sex." He informed Ron with a cocky expression on his face, pleased that he'd gotten that much of a reaction out of Ron. Ron glared at the blonde for a very long time before Draco unattached himself from Ginny saying; "I have something rather important to tell you both as well." He smirked at Ron. "Are you going to stand there all day or do you want to know where Granger is?"

Ron's eyes, if at all possible, widen even further. "Where is she?"

"1970's I'd guess."

Harry and Ron did not reply, but simply stared at Draco with faces saying; What in Merlin's name?

**

* * *

**

Hermione stood outside the James and Lily's flat waiting for them to answer. This could be a very awkward conversation. Hermione decided that she'd either let Sirius ask or ease into asking herself.

Lily soon opened the door. "Taylor! It's good to see you, how is life?"

"Good." Hermione answered. "I'm finally starting to get used to London."

Lily smiled brightly at her. "That's wonderful! What brings you and Sirius to our lovely _decorated_home?"

Sirius stepped in and looked around. "Wow Lils, it is all prettied up." He grinned at her. "Looks lovely, James I'd assume is pleased."

"More or less." Lily answered rolling her eyes. "Keeps telling me that I should have used a nicer, lighter green for the sofa's. He says that I'm decorating like a Slytherin." She chuckled. "I then reminded him that we were no longer at Hogwarts and that neither of us were Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws so it didn't really matter."

Sirius laughed for a moment or two then turned to Hermione who remained at the door when both he and Lily had moved into the flat. "You can come in."

Hermione's face reddened a bit and she moved into the flat saying "Of course,"

Lily leaned back against one of the couches. "So, what did you two want?"

"What makes you think we want something?!" Sirius asked mocking a face a hurt. "We could have just wanted to visit."

"Sirius, you are in pajamas and Taylor is wearing rumpled clothing." Lily had her arms crossed over her chest.

Sirius nodded seeing this as a good point. "Anyways, Taylor here needs to borrow some clothing."

Hermione, even though she had not said it, felt embarrassed beyond belief. She was asking to borrow clothing from someone she hardly knew. But strangely enough Lily smiled brightly and said; "Okay, Come with me Taylor and we will find something that suits you well enough, though I can't guarantee anything. Sirius, come help us."

"Lils… I don't thi"- Sirius but was cut off by Lily's laughing.

"Taylor, there is a little something you need to know about Sirius. He is in touch with his feminine side." Lily announced to Hermione grinning. "So, he is a lovely decorator and has helped on a number of occasions pick out my outfit."

Hermione could no longer suppress a bit of a laugh. As Sirius glared at Lily who stuck her tongue out at him. "Mature Lils." He told her then walked into Lily and James's room calling behind him "Hurry up, I have a number of things to do today!"

Lily shook her head and whispered to Hermione. "That means 'because I quit my job and have no classes today I'll sit on my couch like a lazy slob.'"

Hermione smiled and followed Lily into her bedroom.

* * *

**That is two chapters in less then a week I think... maybe a little more, but still that was a quick update. Anyways, this is also a short chapter, but I figured I'd post it anyways. Any Constructive Criticism is welcome.  
R&R **

Live Fast, Die Never


	11. Meeting Natalie

Hermione sighed as she sat at the front desk. Business was slow today, hardly anyone had come in. She glanced around the shop, no one. It was just her. Peter had taken a break only moments ago, she assumed it had to do with a death eater meeting. After that, she had been left alone.

She looked down at her clothing, it was really very nice for what she was used to. It was some plain old blue jeans and a light blue turtleneck. Her robe was a plain black one. She had to admit, this was fairly nice. She sighed and looked around behind the desk. There had to be something to read here!

After many minutes of searching Hermione, sadly, came to the conclusion that there were not any books. Luckily, she didn't need one. She looked up at the sound of the bell from the door and grinned as she saw Natalie enter.

"Well hello!" Natalie greeted the bushy haired witch. "I didn't see you yesterday."

Hermione nodded and said; "I stayed at a friends house."

"Hmm, what kind of friend pray tells?" Natalie asked with a grin and rested her arms on the counter.

"Just a friend." Hermione answered smiling and laughed a bit at Natalie's expression of 'Oh please!' "Alright!" She said and sighed, "I stayed over at Sirius's flat."

"Taylor!" Natalie gasped with mock shock. "I didn't know you were like that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Natalie… He's just a friend!"

"No he's not." Natalie told her with a smile. "I see that look in your eye, he's more important to you than just a friend."

Hermione looked down. It was true, she loved Sirius… but did she love him in a romantic way or not? To be honest she didn't know. Perhaps she had been gaining a little crush on the Animagus. Frowning she looked back up at Natalie. "It's complicated and I'd really rather not get into it."

Natalie nodded and began to fiddle with some chipped wood on the counter. "So…" She began and looked around Zonko's. "This is work?"

Hermione grinned, pleased to get passed the subject of Sirius. "Yep! All day, everyday!"

"Fun." Natalie said sarcastically and turned back to Hermione. "Who do you work with? Do I get to meet anyone?"

"No one is here to meet." Hermione answered with a sorry expression.

"That's not entirely true!" Came a cheery voice from the front of the shop that was unmistakably James's. "I'm here Taylor!"

Beside him stood Remus who smiled and said. "I am also here, not that James found it very mentionable…"

James shrugged and walked up to the desk and grinned at Natalie. "How are you Taylor, and who is your lovely friend here?"

"This is Natalie!" Hermione said introducing her raven haired friend. "She helps at a Homeless Shelter."

James nodded. "The one you're staying at?"

Hermione sighed; sometimes James could be completely oblivious as to how rude he could be. Luckily, Remus did know and hissed in the taller boy's ear. "That wasn't very polite."

"It's okay." Hermione said with a cheery smile, nothing could bring her down today. "Yes, she does help at the homeless shelter I stay at."

James extended his hand to Natalie and said; "Nice to meet you. What's your last name?"

"Hood." Natalie answered as she shook James hand.

Remus shook her hand next and said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Natalie, I'm Remus Lupin and this is James Potter."

James grinned. "So, anyways, how is work going for you… is that Lily's?" He questioned looking at the turtleneck Hermione was wearing presently.

"Yes." Hermione answered and felt heat rising to her face. "I'm borrowing it."

James cocked an eyebrow. "And why are you boring Lils turtleneck Taylor?"

Hermione turned even redder and mumbled something along the lines of, "Never mind…"

James shrugged and said; "Look, Taylor, we are going to be celebrating Lily's birthday soon, and since you and Lily have seemed to have bonded, we'd like you to come."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I'd love to!"

"Wonderful!" James pronounced with a grin. "Oh, but it's a surprise… so don't tell her."

Remus sighed. "I think she got it after the 'It's a surprise' part."

James rolled his eyes. "That isn't the point."

Remus smiled politely at Hermione and Natalie. "Well, James and I need to get going. We're meeting Sirius to do some planning, he's deciding on the decorations."

Hermione felt a smile on her face and nearly laughed as she remembered how Sirius was 'In touch with his feminine side'. "Have fun!" She said and waved as they walked out.

Hermione was just about to start up her conversation with Natalie once more when James stuck his head back into the shop and said; "Don't forget to buy a dress and dancing shoes! We're going with a whole formal approach."

Hermione chuckled and then turned back to Natalie. "So… How are you?"

Natalie sighed and said in a small but cheerful voice. "Chipper."

**

* * *

**

Harry stared at Draco for a long while before saying; "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Draco answered coolly. "Any other stupid questions you need answered?"

Ron growled. "Look Malfoy, just because Ginny likes you doesn't mean we do!"

"I was never under that illusion." Draco answered keeping his calm exterior.

Harry sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Are you trying to say that she's in a different time?"

"Amazing Potter, I never thought you had brains in that thick head of yours. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Draco answered and couldn't resist insulting Harry. It was the perfect opportunity and old habits die hard.

"No." Said Ron shaking his head and then pointed a finger accusingly and Draco. "You are lying!"

The blonde scoffed, "Why on earth would I lie?"

"Because you're a… Malfoy!" Ron yelled enraged that Draco would lie about Hermione.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "That's like saying the sky's falling because you're a Weasley."

Harry patted his friend on the back and said. "He's right Ron. But it doesn't make any sense…"

"Hermione cannot be in the past! Or at least, not that far!" Ron exclaimed anger emulating through him.

"Look Weasley, It's not as if I know how it's possible I just know that Granger went back 20 years." Draco explained getting annoyed with the situation himself.

"What are you all on about?" A groggy voice came from behind the group they all turned to find Ginny stretching her arms out.

"Sorry if we woke you." Harry told her with an apologetic look.

"Yes, but if you're looking for someone to blame may I suggest your blathering idiot of a brother!" Draco told her with annoyance written on his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said; "If I'm going to blame anyone I blame Crookshanks. The stupid cat felt a need to sit on my head."

"Oh." Was all that was said.

Ginny rolled her eyes once again and stood walking over to stand between Ron and Draco. "So, what's going on?"

**

* * *

**

Hermione waited at Sirius's door. Today she'd gotten the day off and Sirius had insisted that she come to see him. She didn't know why of course, he'd simply demanded she joined him at his flat and she simply abided.

"Taylor!" Sirius greeted her as he swung the door open. "Come in, I have the entire day all planned out, but first we've got to eat I'm starved."

Hermione blinked. "Sirius, what have you planned out?"

"Our day." He said as he closed the door behind Hermione and proceeded to walk over to the couch and eat his bacon and eggs.

Hermione stared at him with a strange look on her face. Was this it, he'd planned a day for them to go out and do who-knows-what? "What are we going to do on 'our day'?" Hermione asked.

Sirius swallowed quickly and said; "We are going to shop!"

This answered surprised Hermione. Of all the people in the world she had never expected those words to come out of Sirius's mouth. Perhaps this was just how Sirius was when he was younger, without the harsh years of Azkaban to weigh him down. Although, she really hadn't seen him saying this… ever.

She thought back to the days where Sirius was still alive and living in Grimwald Place, she'd heard about Sirius, Remus, Peter and James being friends and had once tried to imagine what they were like… and frankly she was entirely wrong.

She'd seen Peter as a short fat and very cruel, quite cowardly as well… but the Peter she knew now, well… he could be a little cowardly and, not to be offensive because he is on a diet, rather short and fat… but he has a heart of gold and she could never see him being cruel to anyone. Perhaps this is why they never saw his betrayal coming.

Remus she'd seen no difference in, in fact she didn't even see him as ever being younger. He was simply Remus and there was no way he could be any different. But the Remus from this time tended to keep a witty comment on hand just to throw at his friends and knew just when to act like an adult and when to loosen up a bit.

James she'd seen as Harry; Exactly. Everyone had always spoken of how alike the two were, but the truth of the matter was that Harry and James were two very different people. James was of course brave and loyal, but he also didn't think before speaking and seemed to get a strange joy out of others pain (Something Sirius seemed to share with him). At 21 he didn't seem to know when it was time to grow up. But he shared Harry's kindness to people he liked, and he could take a joke.

Sirius, Hermione hadn't imagined much of a change in him either. He imagined him to be the exact same, but it was easy to say that he wasn't. Sirius was brave and loyal and smiled much more than he did once he was older. He teased his friends, but made it clear that they were the most important people to him. Plus, he seemed to enjoy fairly female activities. He also seemed to be a bit of a ladies man, which Hermione had found difficult to imagine from the Sirius she had known.

"So, are you ready?" Sirius asked Hermione breaking her trail of thought.

She smiled at him and said; "What are we going to do… other than shopping?"

"Planning, for Lily's party." Sirius answered and soon added on. "James, Remus and Peter don't have much of an eye for decorating or style come to think of it… Anyways, I need you to help me pick out suits for all of them and myself, and dress for Lily! Also, we need to buy a dress for you. Anyways, James said something about needing to meet us a bit after dinner too, so we've got to go see him."

"Why does he want to see us?" Hermione questioned with a puzzled look.

Sirius shrugged. "He wants some help picking something out, I said we could pick out while picking out everything else… but He claimed that he had to be there to pick this out. I think it might be Lils present."

Hermione nodded and went over the list Sirius had told her. It was a bit over-whelming. "Do you really think we can finish this all in one day?" Hermione questioned, trying to see the reality of the situation. "It's a lot of work."

"I do." Sirius answered. "It won't be hard, we've just got to fast."

"It will be hard." Hermione corrected him. "But I suppose that we best get started.

"Agreed!" Sirius said with a grin and opened the door for Hermione saying; "After you."

**

* * *

**

Ginny pondered the explanation that the three men had just given her. It was a difficult situation to handle and frankly she was lost as to where to start.

"I still say he's lying." Ron muttered to Harry with a look of disgust on his face.

Harry shrugged and said; "Look, I'm not saying that Malfoy is right… but we have to consider it."

Ron growled and hissed; "It's Malfoy! We can't trust him to tell us the truth, he hates Hermione and is probably overjoyed to hear that she's gone."

Draco rolled his eyes and said loudly; "I can hear you Weasley, I'm not deaf."

Ron opened his mouth to yell at Draco when Ginny suddenly jumped up and said, "I know what to do!"

The three men watched her impatiently awaiting for her to continue.

"Well, since she was in Sirius's flat, I would assume they knew each other and Sirius knows Remus and unless Hermione only knew Sirius she would know Remus which is why we are going to go and talk to Remus!" She answered them with a grin on her face.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "That's your brilliant plan? Go talk to the werewolf who may or may not know Hermione."

Ginny shrugged. "It's not like you came up with anything."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but school has been harsh! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the Chapter! Sirius and Hermione shopping next chapter!**

**R&R  
Live Fast Die Never**


	12. Cruel Words

So far, shopping with Sirius had gone fairly well. Of course, they'd barely started… but that wasn't the point. Hermione and Sirius had linked arms and were walking around Diagon Alley. Hermione mentally went over the list, they need to get decorations and suits and dresses.

"What are we doing first?" Hermione asked Sirius looking up at him.

Sirius grinned at her. "First we are getting decorations. We need something that says '_Happy Birthday Lily!_'" Sirius informed Hermione.

Hermione smiled and said. "Why don't we get a plain banner and charm it?"

"We could… but would it work?" Sirius asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course, I didn't once for Harry, when he was playing Quidditch I charmed a banner to cheer him on. It was his first match."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Your friend Harry?"

Hermione thought of what to say, Harry couldn't have gotten on the team in first year, Sirius would have remembered that. "Yep, He finally got on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in our 6th year. But he was a brilliant flier."

Sirius nodded and accepted this answer, leaving Hermione to breath a sigh of relief.

"So," Sirius continued their conversation. "Who are you're friends?"

Hermione smiled as she thought of them. "Well, there's Harry and Ron… they're my best friends, no one could ever replace them."

Sirius smiled at this and said; "I know how you feel."

Hermione thought about this for moment, it was true. James, Remus, and Peter were Sirius's Harry and Ron. "You do." Hermione answered then continued. "Of course, there is also Ginny, she is Ron's younger and only sister. And there's Neville, Dean, and Seamus… all of my classmates really, it's hard to go Seven years knowing someone and not getting along eventually."

Sirius nodded considering this and said; "I suppose… but there are some people who you just don't"-

"Yeah, I had those people too." Hermione told him, cutting him off. She smiled slightly remembering how she'd simply hated Malfoy and Professor Snape in her years at Hogwarts. "No matter what, you just don't get along. I know."

Sirius pointed ahead. "There's the store, We'll be a banner, confetti, balloons"-

"Noise Makers, Party Hat's?" Hermione questioned receiving a grin from Sirius.

"Everything!"

She smiled at him, letting her joy show. Today was simply lovely the snow was covering the ground and the streets of Diagon Alley were crowded. It was wonderful. Sirius nudge his head towards a store.

"In there."

Hermione followed Sirius into the store and searched for the perfect decorations. "Sirius! I found a nice banner."

"It says _'Happy Birthday'_ seven times…" Sirius informed her after looking at it.

Hermione laughed and said; "I told you; we can charm it. Don't worry I'm good at this stuff."

Sirius nodded slightly. "Okay… I guess I'll trust you this once."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She answered sarcastically.

Sirius just smiled at her with a cocky expression on his face that caused Hermione to have a twisty feeling in her stomach.

They bought the banner and a couple other party decorations and were out on the streets not too long after. Hermione began to wonder what they were going to do now. As they walked down the streets she decided it was to beautiful and they were having a comfortable silence, it would be very pointless to spoil it with words.

In the end she gave in and asked what they would be doing now. Sirius grinned at this and said; "We are going to be picking out the suits and dresses. We must look fabulous. AND since James is paying for all of this"-

"James is paying for all of this?" Hermione asked, cutting Sirius of once again. He simply nodded.

"Anyhow, since James is paying for all of this, money is not an"-

"Don't you feel a little bad about making him pay for all of this?"

"No. As I was saying"-

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"I feel bad."

"Okay then, but keep your feelings to yourself. I don't need to be getting myself a bit of that nasty guilt."

Hermione glared at Sirius and said; "Fine. But I don't like not paying for something."

"It's not as if you have the money." Sirius told her bluntly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?

Sirius's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. "Taylor…"

"Just because I don't have my own place to stay or all of the precious things you have, gives you no right to judge what I can and cannot afford! I have the money to buy myself a dress and you are just to shallow to see past the fact that I don't have any home." She hissed at him anger seething through her.

Sirius's temper seemed to have been ticked as he said; "If you do have the money to buy a lovely dress, why don't you put it towards the whole _'I need a home.'_ Fund."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up the sky. She turned back to watch Sirius and said; "I cannot… Why"- She tried to make sense of what she was going to say in here on mind. "I can't be here!" She finally declared to him and stormed off in her fury.

**

* * *

**

James stood by Madam Malkins waiting for Sirius and Taylor to arrive. Where were they? He'd been depending on them… this wasn't something he could do on his own. Just then he saw Sirius step around the corner, he looked fairly grumpy. James looked around behind him and such, but Taylor was no where in sight. When Sirius got to James, James had to ask where Taylor was.

"We got in a stupid argument." Sirius answered and grumbled a bit under his breath. "Merlin, this is so stupid! I just said I didn't feel guilty about spending your money and she got all fussy."

James sighed and said; "Sirius I think that you should look back on this. If there is one thing I know about woman it's that there is always something else they what we know."

Sirius looked down at his feet they turned back to James. "I said that she didn't have… money."

James's eyes widened. "Why would you say that?! Even a blind, deaf person would know that it's a stupid thing to say."

"I know!" Sirus told his friend. "But I was just so… annoyed."

"That doesn't justify your actions." James informed Sirius with a cocky grin.

Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed. "You need help." He turned serious again. "What am I going to do?"

"Apologize." James answered. "It's the only thing you can do, otherwise… well, it might be a little weird at Lils party."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I hate Apologizing."

"Me too, but you've got to do it." James told him with a smile and then said. "Look, I know that you're a little bummed out because of the Taylor thing, but I have huge news."

"What is it?" Sirius asked suddenly curious to learn what was on his friends mind.

James took a deep breath and said; "I'm going to ask Lily to marry me… as her Birthday Present."

Sirius broke out into a huge smile. "Wow, you and Lily… I knew it would happen, we were all just waiting for you to suck it up and propose."

"Well," James answered. "I'm going to… and I need your help to pick out the perfect ring. It has to be perfect, no exceptions at all."

Sirius nodded, then grinned again his normal cheery self returning. "So, am I going to be your best man?"

"Of course." James answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"great." Sirius said then blinked. "Wait, have you told Remus and Peter about this yet?"

James shook his head. "I didn't really want anyone to know before I asked Lily… but I had to get some help picking out the ring, so I figured you and Taylor would be the prefect people. Taylor being female and you being… what did you call it? Fashionably conscious?"

Sirius mock glared at his friend then said with a grin. "Lets go get the ring and then we should probably get the suits and dresses…"

"What?"

"I spent most of the day brooding over what to do to get Taylor to forgive me." Sirius answered.

James sighed and rubbed his temple. "Some days…"

**

* * *

**

**There is Chapter 12, short but (I think) pretty good. More Hermione/Sirius and finally talking to Remus next chapter. I didn't really intend for Hermione and Sirius to get in a fight, but It was just one of those things that came out. I guess because sometimes guys can be idiots. No offense meant.**

**R&R  
Live Fast Die Never**


	13. She's Dead

Harry stared at the large door affront him. Beside him stood Ron, they had been standing here for a minute or so trying to decide whether or not talking to Remus was truly a good idea. They didn't really know.

Ginny and Draco had gone off to research at the Library, Ministry… Anywhere that would tell them what had happened to Hermione; what could have sent her back in time. So, since they had gone to do that Harry and Ron had taken Ginny's suggestion and were going to talk to Remus… but they were still undecided about the issue. Whilst traveling to the former professors house, it was a short distance away so they decided to walk, Ron began to ask if it really was a good idea.

Harry had never thought about this, otherwise he would have brought it up before, but perhaps Ron was right. What if something had happened while Hermione was there and it just brought up horrible memories for him… or what if he had forgotten about her and had no idea what they were talking about. And, the most terrifying idea, what if they learned something that they didn't want to know.

That last one had been on both men's mind the entire time they walked over and the full minute they stood in front of the werewolves door.

"She's fine." Ron finally said breaking the long silence. "She's perfectly fine, and she's going to come back; Perfectly Fine."

Harry smiled at his red haired friend. "You're probably right, we're just over-reacting. We should talk to Remus."

Ron nodded and knocked on the door. The two waited for a few moments before they heard steps coming to the door and soon after the door opened.

Remus Lupin smiled brightly at the two, he wore a bathrobe over what appeared to be his Pajamas and looked fairly tired. "Hello, it's lovely to see you both. May I ask why you're here at such a early hour?"

It was only then the Harry realized Remus hadn't slept in, it was fairly early. He looked at his watch. 5:15am. He looked back at Remus and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, we just really need to talk to you."

Remus nodded understanding and stepped back holding the door open. "Come in then." He said.

Harry stepped in, closely followed by Ron and the two were quickly ushered to the living room and seated on the couch. Remus took the one across from them holding a cup of tea in his hand. "Now, before I ask what you are here to talk about, I must ask you to be quiet. Tonks is still sleeping and Merlin knows she doesn't get much of it."

Yes, Remus and Tonks were now happily married and Tonks was pregnant with their child. Of course, being aloud to marry and have a child wasn't an easy task and the government was brought into it quite a lot, many court sessions were held… but in the end they'd been able to marry and were pleased to be having a child. Of course, once a every month before the full moon someone from the Ministry would come in and make sure that they had the proper security measures and that Remus hadn't gone mad. It was a hard life, but necessary if Remus wanted a family.

Both Harry and Ron nodded understanding Remus's words. The werewolf then continued on as he sat back in his chair. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hermione." Harry answered.

Remus gave them a peculiar look and said; "What about her?"

"She's gone missing, I think you've heard about it." Ron informed the elder man, who nodded at this, then continued. "We think she's been sent into the past… when you were our age."

Remus seemed to understand what they were getting to and took over from there. "And you wanted to know, if I knew anything about this?"

The two young Aurors nodded and watched him intently.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to say, I don't believe I knew her." Remus told them honestly. "If I did I would tell you, but I'm afraid not."

"She was living with Sirius." Harry told Remus. "Or at least in his flat… it's the same one as the one she owns presently."

Remus stared forward and took a sip of his tea, thinking back into his past… back when he was young and living in a London flat, down the hall from Sirius and James. "Taylor…" he muttered.

"What?" Asked Ron, hearing the former professor.

Remus turned his attention back to Harry and Ron. "I believe I know who Hermione is… or was." He smiled thinking of the memories and began to speak again. "When I was starting my twenties and the Order of the Phoenix had just begun, Your father, Sirius, myself, and Peter met a women a few years younger than us. Her name was Taylor Smith, We met her after she'd started working at Zonko's, that was where Peter worked..."

"Remus?" Harry questioned watching the graying man intently. "What is it?"

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, I was just remembering. Anyhow, Sirius seemed to be smitten by her and they became fairly close. She was a dear friend, knew your mother and was actually a good friend of Peter's. She joined the Order and was never one to be thought of as weak... but just before you were born the Order and the Death Eaters got into a bloody battle and… well, she died."

This definatly counted as something they didn't want to know.

**

* * *

**

Hermione stormed into the homeless shelter. How could he? She sat down at one of the tables, anger seething through her. She'd thought he was so nice, and then this! This was a disaster, she hated it. She hated him!

Natalie sat down across from her and smiled. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sirius." Hermione muttered. "He is such a… Pig! A jerk! I hate him!!" She exclaimed letting her emotions run free.

"What did he do?" Natalie asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to explain to Natalie the events that had taken place earlier that day. As she recited them she felt all of the pain from his words hitting her at full force was again.

Of all the things he could have said, that must have been the worse. She was already having doubts about herself, about her financial problems. About everything! She was feeling uncomfortable about herself, and that was something she hoped would never happen again. All through school that was how she felt, she knew her flaws but Malfoy always pointed them out and made her feel worse and worse. Now Sirius felt the need to point out that she was poor and had no place to live.

Natalie hugged Hermione after hearing the whole tale. "What a jerk! I am so sorry, it's not your fault Taylor."

Hermione smiled slightly and felt some tears in her eyes. "I just, I can't believe he'd say that!" She pulled away from Taylor and whipped the tears away quickly trying to keep from crying. "It never gets better does it. Mean words always hurt."

Natalie nodded sadly. "'Fraid so."

Hermione sighed and accepted a second hug from Natalie. "Thank-you. I don't know where I would be without you."

Natalie shrugged. "You'd be doing fine."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you've helped me so much. I just, wish I could show you just how thankful I am."

"It's okay." Natalie answered. "I think you just did. You're Welcome."

**

* * *

**

Sirius stepped into the homeless shelter. This was where Taylor had said she'd been staying. It was night, but he hoped he'd still be able to talk to her. He needed to apologize. He knocked on the door softly.

A woman opened the door and said; "I'm sorry, but you can't come in. All the beds are taken, you should have come earlier."

"Oh, no." Sirius told her with a bit of a laugh. "I'm not here to stay, I just want to talk to someone who is here."

"Who?" The women asked curiously.

Sirius smiled at her. "Ah, Taylor Smith"-

"What do you want with her?" The woman demanded, her voice suddenly taking a rougher tone.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the woman and said; "Okay, who are you?"

"Natalie Hood." She answered. "Now, what do you want with Taylor?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, this is between Taylor and myself." Sirius told her with a bit a frown on his face.

Natalie's gaze didn't deter. "I'm making it my business."

"Look, I just need to talk to her."

"Who are you?"

"Sirius Black." He told her with a annoyance in his voice and on his face.

She shook her head. "You can't talk to her."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Natalie answered him looking determined to keep him away from Taylor. "I know what you said to her and I have to say that you and the cruelest person alive!"

"I didn't mean to!" Sirius answered her. "It just slipped out."

"I don't care. You can just go away! And don't talk to her, I can't believe you." Natalie glared at him venomously.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to apologize."

Natalie seemed to soften a bit after that and said; "Okay… I can see that you sincerely want to fix this, but she's not ready for you to."

"I am." Sirius answered. "I just I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Well, after what you said why wouldn't she be?! That was the most… I just cannot believe you would say that."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. "Do you know when she'll be ready."

Natalie shook her head, but smiled at him. "I don't know for sure, I'm sorry. She's was pretty mad when she talked to me… why don't you go by her work tomorrow and try to fix it up then… I'll try to talk to her about it before hand and maybe she'll be willing to accept your apology then."

"Thanks." Sirius told her and began to head home.

**

* * *

**

Ginny sighed skimming through the pages of the book. No luck, nothing in here about time travel or anything. The only thing that either herself or Draco had found was about a time-turner, but those could only make you travel back 24 hours, after that it was useless. There was nothing.

Draco sighed and slammed the book shut loudly. "Nothing is here Gin." He told her with a bored look. "We're wasting our time."

Ginny nodded and closed her own book. "But there has got to be an explanation."

"Can you think of one?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook her head. "And I didn't read about one, or anything."

"Well, we've been pretty much everywhere." Draco informed her and looked around the library. "And we've looked through every book there is nothing on time traveling further than 24 hours into the past."

"Hermione is Twenty years into the past. There has got to be a way." Ginny informed him and stood up to begin looking again.

Draco stood also and wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind, he kissed her shoulder and said; "Look, We can't find anything. It's pointless to continue looking, nothing is here."

"There has to be something." Ginny told him and groaned as she turned around in his arms to face him. "Can't you think of anything?"

Draco sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "We've been over this."

"Come on, please, think." Ginny begged him. "This is Hermione, you may not like her very much, but she is my friend and… I want her back."

He kissed her lightly and said; "I think I know where we should look."

"Where?" Ginny asked suddenly excited.

Draco pulled away from her and scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't want to do this, but it appears to be the only thing. We should go through the Library at my manor."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that anything there will be different from anything here?"

"Because, at Malfoy Manor we have books from different countries and some that aren't legal." Draco answered coolly, but was obviously trying to keep his voice down. "I'm not sure that their will be anything in them, but it's worth a shot."

Ginny nodded. "I guess so."

"I know you'd rather not go through any of the dark arts books, or anything else illegal. So, I can do that." He told her. "I don't mind, I've read them since I was fairly young."

"All of them?" Ginny questioned.

Draco scoffed. "Of course not, I'd be a walking encyclopedia if I had. There are too many books, and I've never been a huge reader."

Ginny walked forward and hugged him. "Thank-you."

He smiled down at her and said; "Well… you wanted me to think of something."

"Yes, I did."

"So I did,"

"Yes you did."

"Okay, so let's go." Draco told the red head and pulled away heading for the door.

Ginny stood still and said. "Erm… Draco, I think we should tidy all of these books up first."

Draco looked at the books and then at Ginny. "Let the Librarian do that, it gives her something useful to do for once."

Ginny shook her head and began to pick up the books. Draco groaned and soon joined her all the while saying; "You're too nice."

**

* * *

**

**There is Chapter 13. I've left you at a bit of cliff hanger... Hermione supposedly dies… hum… Is what Remus says true? Also, just in case you're going to ask. Natalie and Sirius hadn't met before now. James and Remus met her, no one else. Anyhoo, how great am I? That was a super fast update! I'm getting much better at this.**

**R&R**

**Live Fast Die Never**


	14. Apologizing

Hermione stood behind the desk at Zonko's. She thought back over the morning, it had been a strange one. Natalie and woken her up and had been talking about how Sirius probably didn't mean what he said and that she should consider forgiving him. Hermione just didn't understand… the night before she'd seemed so angry at Sirius for ever saying something so cruel. It was a confusing situation and Hermione was unsure about her opinion anymore. All of the sudden she didn't know what she thought about Sirius… perhaps he didn't really mean it, what if it was all a big mistake? She would love it to be a big mistake.

She sighed not wanting to think about the dilemma. But it was difficult, she couldn't help but think about it. What if he was truly sorry? What if he wanted to be her friend again? What if it had been a big mistake? But then the other side of the argument kicked in. He had been so cruel, and it obviously was something he believed; he thought she was poor and pathetic. Plus… it's better that their not friends. Hermione didn't know what to think, the whole thing confused her.

She looked up at the roof groaning. "Why is everything so difficult?!"

"I don't think the roofs going to answer."

Hermione's head snapped down to view the speaker. It was Sirius. Her problem had just walked into the shop. She shrugged and tried to look like she was busy working on something. "Might as well try." She said using a small joke in an attempt to make the conversation less awkward.

Sirius let out a small laugh, but a slight frown stayed on his face. "Look, Taylor"-

"Sirius," Hermione said cutting him off. "I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you."

He nodded and said quietly. "Can I say it anyways?"

Hermione smiled at him, a true genuine smile shining brightly on her face. "Yes."

"What I said was terrible, and I didn't mean it." He told her, making Hermione's smile vanish.

"You did though!" She hissed at him. "You meant it, you think I am poor and unable to take care of myself."

"I don't'!" Sirius answered defensively. "I think anything but that. I think it's amazing that you've somehow managed this. You have been living like this and… I could never do it. I think it shows that you're strong and that you can take care of yourself, even in the toughest of situations." He smiled at her, "To use fewer words, it means that you're resourceful."

Hermione felt her smile returning. "You mean it?"

"Of course." He answered, "Now, please forgive me Taylor. I can't imagine life without you being here… to be my friend."

Hermione walked in front of the counter to where Sirius was standing and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank-you." She muttered to him and felt his arms wrap around her in return.

"Anytime." He replied.

As they hugged Hermione could only think of how right it felt to be in Sirius's arms.

**

* * *

**

Harry watched the tombstone with a solemn expression on his face. It had a different name, but it was Hermione who the stone was for.

"She's… dead." Ron said his voice cracking. "I- She's dead?"

Harry felt tears reaching his eyes. "I guess so…"

Remus hadn't said much more, he said that there was more… but he didn't think it was necessary to go into detail. Although he gave them the address of one of Hermione's friends from the past. Harry looked down at the piece of paper and read the address.

Ron suddenly stopped and turned to Harry. "What if she's not in there?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

"What if she's not in there?" Ron said once more then continued on. "What if she'd been brought back to our time and simply assumed to be dead."

"Remus said"-

"Remus didn't say anything about a body." Ron told his friend. "Hermione could be alive. She could have a tombstone that she didn't even die for. Harry, what if she's not in there?"

Harry blinked. He'd never thought of that, "I don't know… I don't want to get my hopes up."

The red head walked over to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder. "But if I'm right, we have to keep trying to get her back."

"We should go see this person." Harry stated, "And I think we should go back and talk to Remus more as well… I think he has more to tell us that could help."

"Agreed."

Harry nodded then said. "But it's too early to go to either places, I think we should leave Remus alone for now and… it would be strange to be visiting someone we hardly know this early. I think we should get in contact with Ginny and Malfoy. Help them out a bit and then continue on."

Ron nodded, agreeing once more. "Let's get going then. Who knows where they've gotten to."

**

* * *

**

Hermione later found herself eating ice cream with Sirius out in Diagon Alley. When it suddenly occurred to her that she had left Sirius to buy everything. "Oh Merlin, Sirius did you manage to buy everything?"

Sirius let out a laugh and said; "Of course, it took longer because I moped for most of the day before I finally went to meet James and he knocked me out of it. We picked up what he wanted and then went around to pick up the rest of the stuff. I got you a lovely pale pink dress. You'll look beautiful in it."

Hermione felt herself heat up and knew she was blushing. "Thanks." She murmured, then said more clearly. "What did James _need_ to help pick out?"

Sirius smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Hermione let her mouth drop. "Hey! That's not far."

"You left."

"You were an arse."

Sirius sighed. "Fine, but only because I was mean to you. On any other occasion I would be very annoying and say nothing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, what was it?"

Sirius grinned. "A ring."

Hermione's eyes widened, she felt a huge smile reaching her lips. "Are you serious? Is her going to propose?!"

Sirius grin grew bigger. "Yes!"

"Merlin, that's wonderful!" Hermione sat back on the bench. "Lily is so lucky."

"Yeah." Sirius said. "Every time I see them, I know that they love each other… I can't wait until I get that."

Hermione's smile faded away as she thought of how Sirius would never have that love, he would never get married. How Lily and James would briefly enjoy their married life before being murdered. How their lives would be ruined… and they didn't even expect it.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked.

Hermione let her smile grace her features once more. "No! Just thinking, that's my thinking face."

"What were you thinking about?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione racked her brain for anything to say and finally; "How happy Lily and James are going to be."

Sirius nodded. "They certainly will be."

**

* * *

**

Malfoy Manor was huge, it wasn't a big as Hogwarts… but Malfoy Manor only housed three people, Hogwarts housed over one thousand… possibly more than two thousand. It was very large though, it shocked Ginny to see the size of it, on the outside it looked huge… it was even bigger on the inside though.

"This is unbelievable." Ginny said, an expression of awe on her face.

Draco merely shrugged and said; "We have a bigger Manor, but this one has the Library."

Ginny once again scanned over her surroundings. "I think I love this place."

Draco grabbed her hand. "You can drool over my house later Gin, we have other things to do right now."

Ginny nodded, still a little in shock. "Sure…" She muttered and followed where Draco directed her, not really watching where she was going.

Soon they reached the Library. It wasn't as big as the Library that they had been at before, but it was certainly bigger then any normal home Library would be.

"How do I know where to start… there are so many." Ginny said once again in shock and awe.

Draco pointed to the left. "I suggest you look over there. It has the more… legal books in that area."

"How is something _More Legal_?"

Draco sighed. "Just go look."

Ginny grinned and walked over to the shelf to the far left muttering to herself; "This will take awhile…"

After an hour or so of searching Ginny suddenly noticed Draco sitting in front of her holding a book.

"I think I've what we're looking for."

**

* * *

**

**Alright, so I took a little longer to update and this isn't the longest of chapters… but it's something at least. Anyways, I leave you with another cliffhanger and the possibility of Hermione being alive.**

**I have to congratulate the people who guessed the same thing as Ron. The moment I wrote that I knew I had two possible ways to go; either she was alive and had gone to the future OR that she had truly died. Anyways, I could still go either way, but for those of you who were thinking: Bravo!**

**ALSO! I have important news. I have, sort of, recently joined a site called The Final Prophecy. It is a forum dedicated to Harry Potter Fans and I think it is a blast. You are sorted into a house, you take classes, play games, quidditch, and you compete with the other houses for the House Cup! It has some writing stuff in it too and it's a real blast. If you're interested please go to my profile page and down at the bottom I have the site listed. Read the paragraph there it gives you a bit more information. Please consider this! And I hope you join!!**

**R&R**

**Live Fast Die Never**


	15. Talking to Remus

Hermione sat in her cot thinking about what she was doing. For the first while that she had been here affording a flat had been an issue, because of her money… but now she was earning some money and it didn't seem so hard to afford. She sighed and took out her hair brush, as she ran the brush through her bushy hair she considered her options.

She could stay at the shelter, or she could get a flat… or… was their any more options. She shrugged and put the brush back in her bag after finishing. She stood and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Good Morning!" Natalie greeted Hermione as she stepped into the bathroom. "How's it going Taylor? Did you forgive Sirius?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Why did you want me to forgive him anyways?"

"No reason." Natalie answered and ran a hand through her hair while staring at the roof, Hermione took this as a sign of Natalie not really telling the whole truth.

"Come on, Why?" Hermione questioned her friend with a grin on her face. "There's got to be a reason."

Natalie sighed and turned to Hermione defeated. "I really have to learn to keep stuff to myself. I break to easily." She shook her head with a smile. "Anyways, Sirius came by while you were sleeping… the night he'd insulted you, well, he stated his case and I thought he looked genuine when he told me he wanted to apologize. So I said I'd talk him up to you, make forgiving him seem like a good idea. And it worked!"

"That it did." Hermione said. "So what did you think of him?"

"I think you two would make a good couple." Natalie answered.

Hermione suddenly wore a look of disbelief. "Me… and Sirius? No way." She told Natalie while thinking of how much older he was than her… maybe not now that she'd gone back in time, but in her own time Sirius was much older and not only that, but he was dead. "I don't think so." She added on.

"I do." Natalie answered with a definite expression on her face. "I saw the way he looked when he talked about you. It was like if you didn't forgive him, he'd jump off the edge of the planet."

"That's not true." Hermione stated. "We're just friends…" She sighed and shook her head not wanting to think anymore about the confusing situation. "Anyways, I'm thinking of getting my own flat. I'm pretty sure I can afford one now that I've saved up."

"I'm sure you can." Natalie said, then grinned wildly. "We can go looking for a Flat together!"

"…I kind of wanted to live on my own, sorry." Hermione said with a sad expression on her face, hoping not to hurt Natalie's feelings.

Natalie simply laughed. "No, I already have a house. I don't need a flat; we'll just be looking for one for you."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds fun, just us… a girls day out."

"Maybe you should invite Sirius along." Natalie said, her voice suggesting that Hermione and Sirius could have a sort of date.

"Natalie…"

She put her hands with a defeated look. "Alright, Alright. I'll stop, but still… you know you want him to come." Natalie left Hermione in the bathroom after finishing her sentence.

Hermione groaned and started to brush madly at her teeth. The problem with the situation wasn't that nothing could happen between herself and Sirius, it was that Hermione was finding herself wanting something to happen.

**

* * *

**

Ron sighed as he walked past the last book shelf on his side of the Library. There was nothing, no signs of his little sister or that pest Malfoy. He sat down at one of the tables and began to wonder where they had gotten too and growled when he thought of what Malfoy could be doing to his sister.

"Ron! Did you find them?" Harry asked as he walked over to the table.

Ron looked around then turned back to Harry. "What does it look like?"

"You sound grumpy." Harry commented on his friends tone of voice then shrugged it off. "Anyways, I haven't had any luck finding them and I'm just going to assume that you haven't either."

"What are we going to do? We can't look everywhere." Ron said with an exasperated tone.

Harry shrugged. "They were going too."

"That doesn't mean we are." Ron answered with a growl. "Look, maybe it's time that we move on and we'll find them later. It's almost Noon now."

"Noon, really?" Harry questioned surprised by how much time had gone by.

Ron nodded. "I think we should just go and talk to Remus or that woman he gave us the address of."

Harry seemed to think about this for a moment, then grinned. "You don't want to find Ginny and Malfoy. Are you worried about what their doing?"

"Can we move on?!" Ron snapped, obviously annoyed with the topic.

Harry chuckled, but he didn't mention anything more about Ginny and Malfoy. "I think we should split up. Get more ground covered in less time, you know."

"Good plan." Ron answered. "You go to Remus's and I'll find the woman."

"She might not want to talk to you." Harry informed Ron with a truthful look. "I'm just warning you."

"It's okay." Ron answered. "I'm used to having people not want to talk to me." With that said the red-head walked out of the Library. Harry followed his movement not too long after.

**

* * *

**

Harry rapped softly against the door to Remus's house. He smiled brightly when Remus answered the door, this time fully dressed and wide awake.

"Harry! Back again?" Remus questioned with an amused look.

Harry nodded. "I just need to anything else, anything!"

"Well, come in." Remus said stepping back to allow Harry's entrance.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks greeted Harry from the kitchen table. She looked as happy as ever, her black hair barely reaching her shoulders. This, he assumed, was Tonk's true appearance. She was practically glowing with her stomach now begin to show signs of pregnancy. "Still looking for Hermione?"

"Yeah, I can't just give up." The Boy-Who-Lived answered with a small smile.

Remus smiled kindly. "Of course not, I wouldn't expect anything less of you." Remus pulled out a chair for Harry to sit down on. Harry took this seat and Remus sat down opposite of him. "Now, I don't think anything else I can tell you is helpful at all… I can't say that Taylor, as I knew her, were the closets… but we were friends."

"Tell me everything." Harry said suddenly.

Remus shook his head. "There are somethings I think it's more appropriate for Hermione to tell you."

"But you said she died."

"Do you think she's dead?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't believe it… Hermione isn't dead. Taylor might be, but not Hermione."

"Then until you truly believe she isn't coming back, there are somethings I will leave for her to confined in you." Remus said, speaking like a true professor. "To continue, Taylor and I weren't close but friends none-the-less. When I first met Taylor she'd recently joined the staff of Zonko's, much to her dismay, and was homeless. Your mother took an immediate liking to her and they became good friends over the years." Remus smiled as he thought back to the days with Lily and James… when Peter hadn't betrayed them and everything looked crystal clear. "Anyhow, she and Peter also accumulated a close friendship, though she always seemed very surprised of Peter's personality… I guess because he's changed so much."

"Pettigrew?!" Harry questioned in disbelief and disgust.

"Yes Harry," Remus answered. "Peter was a very kind and caring person before joining Voldemort. He was the last person you'd expect to betray anyone… the very last."

"Even Sirius and my father were more expected?!"

Remus nodded. "Remember Harry, Sirius had already betrayed us once by that time. He'd told Snape about myself being a werewolf or close enough too. James was in love with Lily, so in love that if her life was threatened he may do anything."

Harry sighed. "But still…"

"I wouldn't say that James and Sirius were likely to betray! They were far from, but more so than Peter… everyone trusted him." Remus looked down sadly. "We should move on."

"What else about Hermione or Taylor… there's got to be something!" Harry spoke exasperated. "Anything to help us find her, bring her back."

"… I don't know much, only that she first came into our lives when apparently apparating into Sirius's apartment. I would assume that she came from the future and used that as a cover story." Remus answered, and then added on. "I'm sorry if I'm not being much help, but I can't think of anything else that could be helpful."

"It's okay."

There was suddenly a ding running through the house as if someone had opened a shop door. Harry blinked at the sound and then turned to see Tonk's bustling off into the front room. "Floo." Remus answered Harry and watched as Tonk's returned with Ginny.

"Ginny has come to see you Harry, something about Hermione." Tonks said with a grin.

Harry jumped up and rushed over. "Did you find something?"

"Draco did."

Harry felt a rush of emotions coming over him, then said; "I've got to get Ron, where are you two?"

"Malfoy Manor." Ginny answered quickly then sighed. "We were in the Library there."

Harry chuckled and said; "Don't worry about me, it's Ron you should worry about."

"Ron's Ron. I don't worry about him." Ginny answered simply with a grin.

**

* * *

**

Hermione stared at the counter doodling on it with her finger, she was rather bored with how things were going. She stared forward and noticed Peter entering the shop.

"Peter!" She greeted him with a smile on her face. He glanced up at her with a worried look and Hermione stepped out from behind the counter. "Peter? Are you okay?"

"No! I mean yes… I mean- I don't know." He answered stuttering out answers and trying to make sense of everything. "I think I've made a mistake."

Hermione tried to keep her eyes from widening, but she found it hard. Now was the time, if he hadn't already been a Death Eater, as she had suspected, he was now. "What did you do?" She asked slowly, scared to hear the answer.

"Everything! No- nothing… I don't know, I can't answer right now! I'm so confused." He ran a hand over his short blonde hair. "I just need time to think."

"Peter…" Hermione said cautiously. "Maybe you should go home, I don't think you're up for work today." She went over her sentence. Was it really because she didn't believe him to be up for work, or was she simply to repulsed to work with him.

Peter nodded slowly. "Yeah… that sounds about right." He walked out of the store muttering to himself as Sirius walked in past him.

"What's that all about?" he asked once reaching Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, trying to look as if she knew nothing. "I don't know. He was talking about some mistake and he seemed a little out of it."

"Did you send him home?" Sirius questioned. Hermione nodded with a smile. "Good." Sirius told her.

"So, how have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty Good." The dark haired man answered than returned the question.

"Fine." Hermione answered.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Just fine?"

Hermione sighed. "I just have a bit on my mind."

"Like what?" Sirius questioned.

"Flats." Hermione answered him with a smile. "I'm thinking of getting my own, Natalie and I are going to check some out tomorrow."

"Sounds fun, why is that a problem?" Sirius asked, not quite understanding Hermione's dilemma.

Hermione shrugged and stepped back behind the counter separating herself from Sirius. "I'm just trying to calculate what I can afford right now."

"Don't worry about." Sirius offered. "It's a flat, if you can afford it; Great! If you can't; Oh well. Some people make life more complicated than it has to be."

Hermione let out a bit of laugh. Then the question suddenly popped into her mind. "Do you want to come looking for a flat with us? It could be fun!"

Sirius chuckled at the sudden question. "It does sound like fun. I can't wait! See you tomorrow." As he walked out of the shop all Hermione could do was silently rejoice inside. Sirius was coming flat hunting with her… you know, and Natalie.

**

* * *

**

**Well my lovely Reviewers! I have now gotten up to Chapter Twenty planned out and I am now writing out the next four chapters. I am updating as fast as I can and no worries, more Hermione/Sirius is coming up next chapter! **

**Don't forget to check out The Final Prophecy! The information is on my Profile Page, down at the bottom. It's fun, I encourage you to join.**

**R&R  
****Live Fast Die Never**


	16. Flat Searching

Hermione looked over at Natalie and smiled. "This is the place."

Natalie nodded and looked around the hall. "This is where you were supposed to live, and where _Sirius_ lives." She put an emphasis on Sirius giving it an airy sound.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Natalie and knocked on the door to Sirius's flat. "Sirius! Come on, we need to get going." She called after he didn't open the door.

A few seconds later the door was opened by a pajama clad Sirius Black. "I forgot about that." He said while rubbing his eyes. "I'll just go get dressed and grabbed a quick bite to eat. You can make yourself comfortable." He looked over at Natalie. "Hello again, Lovely to see you."

Natalie raised an eyebrow at Sirius mussed up and half-asleep look. "You too." She answered and walked in after Hermione.

The two girls sat down on his sofa while he rushed upstairs to pamper himself for the day. Hermione turned to Natalie. "I think I know where we should start off looking."

Natalie looked at her surprised by her readiness. "Really?" She chuckled. "Well, aren't you eager."

Hermione just smiled slightly and continued on. "There is this building just down the street and it has a couple places up for rent. I figure it's a good place to start. After that I have a few more listings I found in the paper. Some of the are in the wizarding world and others in the muggle world like this one."

"Interesting." Natalie answered. "It looks like you don't really need much help."

Hermione sighed. "But I want help. It's makes looking much more fun."

"I suppose so." Natalie agreed.

"Suppose so what?" Sirius questioned as he exited his room. "Have you girls been talking about me."

"You wish." Natalie quipped.

Sirius grinned charmingly; "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want two beautiful ladies talking about me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on Sirius, go eat breakfast!" She hurried him into the kitchen and turned back to Natalie. "He get's side-tracked so easily."

"With your manners who wouldn't. Honestly, I can still hear you." He called from the kitchen.

"Eat Food!" Hermione yelled to him and rolled her eyes.

It only took Sirius about 10 minutes to get entirely ready to leave. He grinned at them "We better get going, we're already behind schedule."

"Thanks to you." Natalie said the bit of a smile showing it was a joke.

Sirius grinned. "I'm sure you'll forgive me."

Hermione sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

Hermione looked around the circular room. It was completely white, everything in the flat was literally white. It had one main room, and bedroom and a bathroom; that was it. Each room was circular and it was starting to bother Hermione.

"This is interesting…" Natalie said with faux happiness.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah…"

The man selling it grinned. "It is fantastic isn't it!" He grinned cheerily at them. "I tell you, I would move in here myself if I didn't have a better place." He then slapped his leg and started laughing like a maniac.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and watched as Natalie mouthed the words; "This guy is crazy!" Hermione smiled at her, trying not to laugh.

"I crack myself up." The man said wiping away his tears. "Yeah, this is a beauty though I don't know why anyone wouldn't want it."

"I can't imagine why." Hermione said with a smile.

The man sighed. "Neither can I."

"You just said that…" Hermione informed him.

The man looked at her oddly, "I don't know what you're hearing missy, but I didn't say that." He then smiled at the apartment and gestured his arms around. "I tell you, I would move in here myself if I didn't have a better place."

Hermione, Taylor, and Sirius watched him with an odd look on their faces as he slapped his leg and started laughing again.

Sirius walked over and patted him on the back. "Okay, well, I think we've seen enough for today sir."

The man straightened up and looked at Sirius with a questioning look. "Are you hoping to buy a flat?"

"No…" Sirius answered, "But my fri-"

"Then it's your friends decision." Said the man with a friendly smile, "But nice try, I see that you just wanted this place for yourself."

Sirius gave him a pathetic smile. "Yeah, that's it."

"So, miss, what do you say?"

Hermione looked around once more. "I'll get back to you."

The man nodded. "Alright well, then have a fantastic day!"

"Okay, you too." Hermione said goodheartedly and hurried out of that place.

* * *

"There is really no better place to be!" Said the man in the white toga.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Yeah…"

The room was a box with nothing in it except a toilet, a sink, and a mat on the floor. There was no wall covering, it was all uncomfortable, splinter giving wood. She just smiled falsely at the man.

"Is there anything else?" Natalie questioned looking around the place. "Or is this it?"

The man sighed. "Well, I don't expect you to understand I can feel your bad karma from here."

"Bad Karma?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The man nodded. "Oh yes, you and your male friend both have terrible karma and wouldn't understand that simplicity is the most satisfying way to live."

"That's an interestingly crazy way of thinking." Sirius said, no longer seeing the need for politeness.

"Sirius!" Hermione snapped looking at him as if her were crazy.

Sirius shrugged. "He said I had bad karma."

Natalie sighed. "Well, this is a dump, lets go Taylor."

Hermione nodded and looked at the man sympathetically. "I'm sorry, this just isn't for me."

"Bad karma." The man said. "But you go, have bad karma."

Hermione just nodded. "I think I will."

"Good…" He said trailing off. "After all, that's what terrible people do, they go off and have bad karma and then they do terrible things."

"You're crazy!" Natalie cried out exasperated. "You are a crazed nutcase!"

"Am I?!" He questioned wide-eyed. "Or do I have KARMA!"

"Let's go." Hermione said and they quickly walked out with the man yelling "Karma!" after them.

* * *

"Alright, there are a few rules standard mostly." The woman said, as she walked around in tall heels and a fitted suit.

"Of course." Hermione said.

This place was actually nice, it had good yellow tones that made the place look bright and cheery. If there was a place that she would stay at, this would be it.

"We will start off with things that will cost you ten pounds extra per month." The woman stated.

"Ten pounds?" Natalie questioned. "What on earth are you talking about?!"

"Spilling, Swearing, Speaking to yourself, Dancing, Nudity, Singing, Making any noise, Cooking-" The woman was cut off.

"Don't you think those demands are a little out of control?" Hermione questioned. "I mean, I would have to pay an extra ten pounds each month if I do any of those."

"Ten pounds extra for each of those rules you break." The woman answered automatically.

Natalie shook her head. "That's crazy! You are being insane."

"Degrading another was the next on the list." The woman stated. "You owe me ten pounds." She told Natalie.

"I don't live here!"

The woman looked her up and down. "Well, if you ever decide to it will be an extra ten pounds."

"I don't think anyone sane would decide to live here." Natalie countered.

"Natalie…" Hermione began.

"I agree with the short homeless shelter person!" Sirius announced.

"Try Natalie." Natalie said with a fake smile.

Sirius shrugged. "At that moment it sounded better to not know your name."

"Lets go." Hermione muttered and the three walked out of the building.

* * *

"It's hopeless!!" Hermione cried out in annoyance as she collapsed on the bench with her ice cream. "I can't believe how terrible this has been going. All morning we've been searching and nothing!"

"There will be somewhere…" Natalie said.

"No! I'm going to homeless for life." Hermione said dramatically. "This is awful."

"The first place wasn't too bad…" Sirius said then shook his head. "No, it was too bad."

"This is hopeless."

Natalie licked her ice cream. "So you've said."

"Well, we've got the rest of the day to keep searching." Sirius interjected. "It'll get better."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked with a pathetic look on her face.

Sirius nodded. "Positive, love."

Hermione groaned. "Well, where do I start looking now?"

Sirius grinned at her. "You've been looking in all of the wrong places!"

"What?" Both Natalie and Hermione questioned looking at Sirius oddly.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, I'm just saying that maybe we've been looking in the wrong type of places, like the wrong… I don't know how to say it, so much for this whole mystical sounding thing." Sirius muttered the last part and sighed.

"Where Sirius! Where?!" Hermione snapped at him.

"The wizarding world." Sirius answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione let out a laugh. "You're right! I've been looking at all of these muggle places and really I should be looking for a wizarding flat. How could I have been so stupid!"

"You're not stupid!" Sirius answered, "Just slightly less smart than yours truly."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're so full of yourself."

"Too true."

* * *

The next flat was very… colorful. It was the only real way to explain it. The flat was colorful, overly colorful.

The walls were orange, purple, and green. The ceiling was painted yellow and the floor was a bright blue. The furniture was various different colors, all bright and none of them matched.

The seller grinned. "I decorated it myself." He sighed with pride. "It took awhile, but it was worth it in the end."

"Yeah…" Hermione muttered.

"I can't see." Natalie whispered to Sirius.

Sirius nodded and replied, "It's blinded me too."

Hermione groaned.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked with a very enthusiastic expression. "Anything not to your liking?"

"Well…" Hermione began, but the man stopped her immediately.

"I know." He said with a smile. "You're wondering where all the magic is! Well, look at this." He turned on the tap and out came rainbow colored water. He flicked another switch and rainbow colored bubbles came out.

"Huh." Hermione said. "Well, that's certainly interesting."

The man nodded. "It's prefect isn't it."

"Wonderful." Hermione answered, "I'll get back to you on this. We have a couple more places to check, but your place is certainly in consideration!" She mentally smacked herself for lying, but kept a happy smile on her face.

The man jumped up and clapped his hands together. "Wonderful!" He sang and bounded out of the room.

"Strange man." Natalie commented.

Sirius scoffed. "I think mental is a better word for what he is."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Be nice."

"I am!" Sirius defended himself, "I'm nice to normal people."

* * *

The flat was beautiful. It kept to a blue-grey-green theme, the furniture was perfectly place and accentuated the theme. It had a large window in the main area bathing the entire flat in sunlight.

"I like this place." Hermione said as she looked around the room with a grin. "It's beautiful… perfect!"

Sirius nodded. "I like it, say what if I bought this place and you got my old one?"

"I'll pass." Hermione answered and sighed. "I thought I would never get a place like this…"

"I knew you would." Natalie said, "You just have to keep looking, and you'll find something."

Hermione grinned and collapsed on the couch. "I love it!"

"I'll go get the forms for you to fill out." The friendly woman who was selling the flat said.

"Thanks." Hermione said as the woman left.

Just then a large, disgusting man entered the room. "So you're the pretty little thing moving in here."

"I guess…" Hermione answered a little unsure of her answer. "Who are you?"

"I own this building, and I'll be renting you this place." He said with a grin. "And you know that you can come to me for anything. Especially if you're feeling a little _lonely_ if you know what I mean." He winked at her.

Hermione's eyes widened in a disturbed way, "I don't think that will happen."

"You sure?" He questioned with a grin, licking his lips. "I can be very _comforting_."

Sirius then jumped up. "Okay, well this was interesting. I think we should go now." He quickly ushered Hermione and Natalie out.

"You got a problem with me?" The man questioned Sirius with a glare.

Sirius turned to the man with a glare of his own. "Yes." He answered and stalked off after Hermione and Natalie.

* * *

The three sat in Diagon Alley. To Hermione the day had been a complete waste of time. She still had no place to live and was hugely upset. Sirius and Natalie kept telling her that it would be okay and that at least they now know which places were bad.

"I'm never going to get a place to live!" Hermione groaned. "I'm going to homeless for the rest of my life."

"No you won't." Natalie said, then grinned as if an idea had dawned on her. "Why don't you come live with me? I have a spare room and it would be nice to have a roommate if only temporary."

Hermione smiled at Natalie. "I'd like that. Thank you."

"No problem." Natalie answered.

"And you can crash on my couch whenever you want." Sirius said with his own grin.

"Thanks Sirius." Hermione said with a bit of a laugh.

Just then Remus appeared in front of them. "There you two are, we've been waiting for you."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Shoot. Sorry Moony, I forgot about it and I forgot to tell Taylor."

"IS there a meeting?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded and smiled at Natalie. "Hello Natalie. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Natalie answered. "You're Remus, right?"

"Yes." Remus answered with a smile. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, but we need to get going."

"Sorry." Hermione told Natalie.

Natalie shrugged. "It's okay. I've got to get to the shelter anyways."

"Bye." Hermione said as she, Sirius, and Remus apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry the update took so long, I've been busy with school and when I wasn't I had some serious Writers Block. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I am overjoyed that I now have over 100 Reviews! I don't get that many very often so I'm pleased with that.

Here is your update, I hope you enjoy.

Oh, and the guy in that last flat, wasn't he slimy! Just made me want to cringe as I wrote him.

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


	17. Remembering the Battle

"Voldemort is getting stronger." Moody reported as his magical eye darted around taken in the entire office.

"We knew that already." James commented with an annoyed look. "Did you get any useful information?"

Moody glared at James. "He's getting stronger quickly and gaining the support of more than just Wizards."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I suspected this might happen."

"Who is he getting to help?" Alice Longbottom asked. "What creature would help him."

"Many." Dumbledore answered. "A huge amount of creatures feel persecuted by Wizards, they see Voldemort's way of rule as a way out of that persecution."

"But it isn't!" Alice argued.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "No Alice, you're quite right, but Voldemort can be very persuasive."

James sighed. "So, what do we do?"

"We need to get to the remaining creatures that have no alliance with Voldemort and convince them that what he is doing is wrong. If possible, convince them to join our side." Dumbledore answered. "Now…"

Dumbledore began to ask who could go and chose some to, the teams were made but Hermione barely noticed. It was strange how to completely different times could have such similar things going on. She recalled a time when these discussions would be held at Grimmaulds and she recalled the exact tactics of Voldemort, it had barely changed. He was building up an army to go against the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. She looked down sadly as she realized that it was different, in her time Harry had been the target before the Ministry had ever been.

"Taylor?" Lily questioned.

Hermione looked up and smiled at Lily. "Sorry, just thinking." She looked around and noticed that the meeting had ending and people were leaving.

"Yeah…" Lily said and looked off across the office. "It's scary." She whispered and began to blink furiously holding back tears. "I keep on wondering what he'll do next, and how will we fend him off…"

Hermione looked at Lily curiously. She had never considered how they must feel fighting this battle, it was something new to them and no one had any experience with how Voldemort might act. It was completely new to them and frightening, because nothing this terrible had happened in years.

For Hermione, it had seemed natural to fight Voldemort because she had been ever since she stepped into the wizarding world nine years ago. For everyone else in her time, it had been a long awaited battle that they had been prepared for since before she was born. It was a different battle and she had simply never thought that the battle would leave Lily this uncertain.

"It is scary." Hermione answered beginning to realize how it must feel for Lily. "Anything could happen… Anyone could die…" She looked down thinking about how Lily would die herself before being able to raise her son.

Lily sighed. "Do you think that we'll win?" She asked, looking for reassurance.

* * *

_Harry stood staring into the billowing fire, his face shone from the light of the flames. Next to him was Ron with a similar expression to Harry's of fear, fury, and hope on his face. Hermione sat on the couch that the two were leaning against. She had only worry and doubt on her face, she was unprepared for whatever may come. _

"It will be okay." Hermione said seemingly trying to comfort the two men affront her, but really she was reassuring herself. "Everything will be okay."

"Yeah." Ron answered a bit dazed. "It always does, we've been able to get ourselves out of every situation."

Harry sighed. "But not everyone has gotten out of those situations."

Hermione and Ron turned to their friend with concerned looks.

"Harry…" Hermione began.

Harry shook his head and looked up at Hermione. "I'm not worried for myself; I'm worried for everyone else, especially you two."

"We'll be fine." Ron answered with a bit of smile.

Harry sighed. "You don't know that." He turned back to the fire. "I just don't know what I would do without you… both of you. If one of you were to die…" He trailed off his expression and voice getting sadder by the second.

Hermione got off of the couch and hugged Harry. "We'll be fine, and if we're not… you'll move on that's what humans do when someone dies. You'll miss us, but you'll move on and live your life like you're supposed to."

Harry smiled. "Thank-you."

Hermione pulled away and smiled. "But, like Ron said… we've been able to get ourselves out of every situation that's been thrown at us."

"We'll make it through this." Ron added. "All of us."

Harry let a grin grace his face. "All of us."

* * *

_Hermione fell to the ground and felt a gash in her side; she placed her hand over it to stop the bleeding and stood up. She raised her wand and pointed it at the nearing Death Eater. "Stupefy!" She hissed and the Death Eater collapsed. _

She let you a small growl from the pain of the wound. She looked down at her side, it was getting worse. Hermione looked up from the wound to see Harry battling Voldemort. She watched him with hope on her face and suddenly fear as he was knocked to the ground by Voldemort.

"Harry!" She cried out causing Voldemort to look over and see her.

He quickly pointed his wand at her and lazily said; "Avada Kadavra!" before turning back to Harry.

Her eyes widened as she saw the green light rushing towards her and heard a cry of "NO!" from Harry, she suddenly felt the contact of a person shoving her to the ground, and she hit it.

She looked around wide eyed and found Ron collapsed beside her. "Ron! Ron!" She cried, praying that he was still alive. Ron groaned and picked himself up from the ground. "You're alive!" Hermione cried joyously.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I kind of pushed you to the ground and fell onto the ground myself; the curse didn't even come close to hitting me."

Hermione grinned and hugged Ron.

"We don't have time for this Hermione." Ron said. "Voldemort is still fighting Harry and he's giving Harry a good beating."

Hermione released Ron and jumped up rushing towards Harry with Ron, but heard a cry of; "Stupefy!" And she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

_Hermione groaned as she woke up, and blinked staring around. It was the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She sat up and rubbed her head, it was pounding. _

"Ms. Granger." Madam Pomfrey said as she hurried to Hermione's side. "You're awake. How are you?"

She gave Madam Pomfrey an iffy look and said; "I've been better."

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey said. "Now, I think you'll be fine in a day or so, just lay back get rest and I'll bring you a potion to get ride of that nasty headache."

Hermione nodded and slowly laid herself back down, the sat up quickly. "What about Ron and Harry?!"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and pushed Hermione down onto the bed. "Mr. Weasley is resting just over there." She pointed directly across the hospital wing where Ron was resting. "He's fine and will be out of her tomorrow." She answered. "And Mr. Potter is in St. Mungo's. He has been seriously harmed, but he will survive." She said with a smile. "Now, rest."

Hermione nodded. "Okay... I'll rest."

"Good." Madam Pomfrey said with annoyance in her face.

"Wait!" Hermione said as Madam Pomfrey began to walk away. "We won, right?" She questioned with a worried look on her tired face.

Madam Pomfrey's annoyance faded as she smiled. "Yes. We won."

* * *

Hermione nodded at Lily as she remembered the ending events of the war. "I think, in the end, that we will win." She smiled at Lily. "No matter how long it takes." 

Lily smiled and wiped away tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Thank-you,"

Hermione nodded. "No problem."

Lily stood and walked away as James called her over, saying goodbye.

Hermione hardly noticed as she thought of the time she had come from, her friends, her family, even Draco Malfoy.

She missed it, and more than anything she wanted to go home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I liked this chapter, a lot. It shows what Hermione, Harry, and Ron went through with their war and how it does turn out okay in the end. It also reminds Hermione about home, and how much she misses it which I think I haven't mentioned for awhile. So, last chapter was kind of fun and this chapter was a little more sad, but I think I liked it better than the other one. 

Also, I love writing Trio moments, because they really are great friends and I like just writing them as friends and no romance going on… that's probably why I like writing about the Marauders.

Well, I'm taking this moment to thank everyone who has been giving Constructive Criticism, because listen to each bit of advice and I think it really improves my writing. So, thank you!

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


	18. Distraction

Lily's birthday was only a day away and – to say the least – everyone was getting a little stressed, especially James. He was trying to figure out the perfect way to ask Lily to marry him, as he put it;

"You don't just whip out the ring and say; 'Wouldn't it be fun if we got married, what do you say?' No. There is a tactic…" Sirius just told him he was over-reacting and if Lily really loved him it wouldn't matter how he asked. James ignored this.

Hermione hadn't done much to help out really, she had been informed of the event and she was going to go shopping with Sirius for the party decorations and outfits, but that didn't go so well. After that there really wasn't anything to do… for her anyways.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been busy with the planning and deciding how it works. They'd been working at it for nearly a month. Hermione had been rather amused by all of their plotting and scheming for a birthday party, it was especially memorable when they had began talking to each other as if it were a devious prank they were setting into action very soon. Hermione laughed when she heard it and once the men knew what she was laughing about they were very annoyed and never planned the party in front of her again.

Hermione had lately been living at Natalie's house, which was wonderful. There was a shower, good food, and a comfy bed. Compared to the homeless shelter it was heaven on earth. Hermione had made a mental note after the first day to never take her flat for granted again.

"Taylor!"

Hermione looked up from the counter of Zonko's where she had been tracing the cracks with her fingers. Remus was walking hurriedly into the store. "Hey Remus!" Hermione greeted him with a smile; "How are you? I don't see much of you anymore."

In truth Hermione had seen that much of him to begin with. She was close with Sirius, Peter, and to some extent James, but she rarely talked to Remus. It seemed strange that she didn't talk to him more often as he was the one she had assumed she would have gotten along best with.

Remus finished walking to the counter, "Well, we need to hang out with Lily."

"Need to?" Hermione questioned.

Remus nodded; "She can't know about the party so we need to keep her away from her flat."

"We?" Hermione questioned Remus's words once more.

Remus sighed, "Please help me distract Lily, I don't know what to do." He watched her with a pleading look.

Hermione smiled, "Of course, I'll just need to get someone to cover me"-

"Peter will take care of it." Remus answered, I already talked to him about it and it's okay, now, we need to go!"

Hermione nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

When Remus and Hermione found Lily she was just about to enter the flat, but they used their clever methods to stop her from going in. 

Or they just grabbed her and ran for it.

Hermione looked over at Lily with a bright smile, "Isn't this fun?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Well, I've still got my book bag from class so the weight on my shoulder is killing me. I would have put it in my flat, but some people had to kidnap me and bring me to the zoo."

"No one would expect it." Remus answered with a shrug, "Everyone knows that you love the zoo, so why would kidnappers bring you somewhere you love."

"Strange logic you've got there." Lily answered and sighed and she walked looked at the gorillas.

Hermione looked over at Remus and nudged her head in the opposite direction. Remus nodded and the slipped off away from the crowd watching the gorilla without Lily noticing.

"Do you think she knows something is up?" Hermione questioned.

Remus laughed, "Of course she does. We just grabbed her and brought to the zoo in the middle of winter!"

Hermione grinned and nodded. "It does seem a little off."

"A little?" Remus questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "A lot."

"Well, we'll have to think of something to make her think that it is entirely normal." Remus told Hermione with a cocky smile that the older Remus never would have used.

Hermione smiled back at him; "Yeah… but what do we tell her?"

Remus shrugged. "I was hoping that you would know."

* * *

James collapsed on the couch. He was exhausted from all the work they had been doing. The flat looked beautiful though. It was decked out in all of the decorations, and it looked like they would be having a sophisticated winter party. Everything seemed to have the theme of a sort of icy blue color.

"Well, I think she'll like it." Sirius said with a content smile, "Or she'll appreciate it at least."

James groaned, "We have so much more to do though."

"Like what?" Sirius questioned.

"We need to set up the furniture different." Peter answered as he walked over rolling the remaining streamer up. "So that people can dance somewhere."

"Dancing?" James questioned suddenly.

Sirius laughed, "Don't worry Jamesie; I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"I will not!" He protested, "I can't dance and now Lily will want to!"

Peter patted his friend on the back; "What are you going to do at you wedding then?"

James shrugged, "Pretend I can dance…"

"Then do that tonight! Pretend you can dance!" Peter told his friend with a grin.

"I can't, I'm not an experienced pretender." James answered stubbornly.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and shoved James off of the couch. "Come on Pete, let's get this furniture moved."

* * *

Hermione looked over at Lily from her spot on the ground. Lily was glaring at the sky, obviously annoyed with the entire situation.

Hermione and Remus had decided that it was a better idea to maybe do something that people did in the winter… only they hadn't come up with anything so they decided to go with the whole something she might like approach, and came up with watching the clouds. She didn't seem to like it very much when she was lying in the cold snow.

Well, Hermione assumed that was why…

"This is fun!" Remus said in false happiness and pointed up at the sky, "that is a rabbit there."

Lily sat up, "what are you two going?!"

"Watching clouds…" Hermione answered slowly.

Lily glared at Hermione and stood up, "watching the clouds while laying in the bloody cold snow, right after going to the zoo to see apes in the winter and to top it all off you kidnapped me to bring me on this crazy trip! What is going on?!"

Hermione looked over at Remus and took a deep breath, "Lily, it's a secret and… we didn't want to tell you, but-"

"You're telling her!" Remus snapped angrily, "How could you do that to J-"

"Remus is having emotional problems." Hermione said quickly, cutting Remus of.

Lily blinked, "Remus is having emotional problems?"

Hermione nodded, "Yep." She looked over at Remus and gave him a look.

Remus nodded, "Yeah… I've just been thinking about my… dog."

"You have a dog?" Lily questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Remus looked over at Hermione, "Yeah."

"He used to anyways," Hermione continued, "poor Murphy died."

"Murphy?" Lily questioned,

Remus sighed, "Yeah… Murphy, my poor dog, was hit by a bus in Muggle London."

"What was your dog doing in Muggle London?" Lily questioned, "Never mind wandering the streets. What were you thinking? I mean… the streets?!"

Remus shrugged, "I don't know… I guess I just thought that he was smart enough to use the crosswalks."

Hermione had a hard time keeping herself from bursting out into laughter. Remus appeared to be having a bit of a good time with the story that Hermione had started for him. He was just adding on so much that Hermione was beginning to think that Lily really wasn't thinking to hard on what he was saying, because honestly. Most of it was absurd.

"I still hear his barks sometimes at night." Remus said and took a deep breath. "I miss that mangy little mutt."

Lily patted him on the back, "well, all I have to say is; _never_ get another dog because you don't seem to understand that dogs aren't that smart and next time you're having emotional problems, don't go through all of this madness. Just tell me."

Remus nodded, "I will."

"So, I should be getting back home, James will be wondering where I'm at." Lily said and began to walk away.

Remus grabbed Lily's arm, "Taylor's having emotional issues too." He said with a small nod, "She's madly in love with this guy and he just turned her down."

Lily rushed over to Hermione and hugged her telling her it was okay. Hermione glared at Remus and mouthed, "I gave you a dog."

Remus just grinned and laid back down to watch the clouds.

The next half-hour was spent with Hermione explaining how she felt and Lily comforting her about an event that never occurred with Remus commenting on cloud formations every once in awhile.

Eventually an owl came and a letter arrived for Remus. He opened it quickly and sighed, "Lily it seems that you have some bug infestation in your flat and you'll be staying at my flat."

"Bug infestation?" Lily questioned and groaned, "Prefect! Well, can I get to your place then I need to get rid of this book bag."

Remus nodded and Lily apparated away. Remus smiled at Hermione, "It looks like everything is going according to plan."

"Yeah… Lily is really gullible!" Hermione stated, "I mean, seriously, you don't have a dog!"

"Never did." Remus added on.

"And I haven't even asked any guy out!"

Remus laughed and nodded, "They were a stretch."

Hermione sighed, "James better appreciate what we've done."

Remus smiled, "He will. He always does."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long guys! I've been having a little bit of trouble with writers block and what Remus and Hermione would be doing to distract Lily… it was hard for me to finish up this chapter.

Anyways, the next one will be up soon. No worries I have lots of inspiration to write that one!

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


	19. Lily's Birthday

Hermione blinked open her eyes and yawned as she sat up in her bed. She got up and mechanically started her daily routine of; get up, take a shower, get dressed, do hair and make up, eat breakfast, brush teeth, go to work. Part way through her routine – at breakfast – she suddenly realized what day it was.

"It's Lily's birthday!" She cried out causing Natalie to look up from the paper.

"Lily is the one that is tall nice and has red hair?" Natalie questioned, "Oh, and she's getting engaged."

Hermione grinned and Natalie, "that's the one!"

"You excited or something?" She joked and received an eye roll from Hermione. "You should call and wish her a happy birthday or something." Natalie continued as she drank her coffee, "it's a polite thing to do."

"Well, she's staying at Remus's house." Hermione explained, "So, I'll just go meet her there."

Natalie nodded, "Remus is the skinny guy with dirty blonde hair and kind of looks he's been to hell and back, right?"

Hermione laughed at Natalie's description of Remus, "he doesn't look like he's been to hell and back."

"Hey, I'm not judging!" She said putting up her hands defensively, "I thought he was kind of cute anyways."

Hermione rolled her eyes once more but had a smile on her face, "alright well I'm going to hurry and get ready. I want to go see how Lily is. Today has to be perfect, after all, or James might explode or something."

"Well, have fun Taylor."

Hermione stopped for a second; it occurred to her that she had been talking about this party non-stop in front of Taylor. She felt slightly guilty about it. She turned back to Natalie, "Do you want to come? After all I'm sure James and Lily wouldn't mind."

Natalie laughed and shook her head, "No, I've got a date."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked.

Natalie nodded. "Yep, his name is Cameron and he is a healer at St. Mungo's."

"A healer, impressive." Hermione told her with a smile, "well, I've got to be going. Have fun on your date!"

"I will. You have fun at your party." Natalie told her.

"I will." Hermione replied.

* * *

Remus opened the door and smiled tiredly at Hermione, "hello." He greeted her.

"You look exhausted, is something wrong?" Hermione questioned him as she stepped into his flat.

Remus sighed, "Well, Lily is being a little… annoying."

"Annoying?" Hermione questioned, "Meaning, not happy?"

"Well, you could say that." Remus answered, "Although I like to pretend that she down right bubbly."

"Oh dear." Hermione commented and rubbed her eyes, "James is going to explode."

Remus nodded and walked into the kitchen, Hermione followed closely behind. "Could you ask Lily what she would like for breakfast?"

"Sure, where is she?" Hermione asked.

"The living room."

Hermione nodded and walked into the living room to see Lily sitting on the couch blowing bubbles through a straw into her chocolate milk wearing the clothes she had been in the day before.

"Lily?" Hermione questioned.

Lily looked up and saw Hermione, "Oh, hi Taylor."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worried about her usually tidy and mostly happy friend.

Lily took a deep breath and let it out loudly, "Life."

"It's your birthday though Lily! Happy Birthday!" She said with over exaggerated happiness hoping it would wear off. It didn't.

"I'm miserable… and I need an actual drink." She said looking down at the chocolate milk, "this is not helping me."

Hermione's eyes got a little wider, "Lily, you are fine. Chocolate milk is fine. Look, you can make bubbles!" She said pointing out the bubbles Lily had been blowing into the milk with the straw. "Isn't that helping you…?"

"No." Lily said annoyed, "I just need a drink. Some firewhiskey should do the trick."

Hermione sighed, "well, maybe you could just stay here for some breakfast, Remus is making and we all know what a great chef he is."

"Fine." Lily answered and went back to blowing bubbles in her chocolate milk miserably.

Hermione nodded and went back to the kitchen. Remus looked up at her and smiled tiredly, "so what does Lily want?"

Hermione exhaled deeply and turned quickly on her heel.

* * *

James paced in front of Peter and Sirius, he every once in a while would stop and ask if he was doing the right thing and if it was too soon or not only to be told that it wasn't too soon and that if anything it was right on time.

Remus walked into the flat and shut the door loudly then glared at James, "you owe me so much right now."

James looked at him oddly, "Why?"

"Lily!" He said loudly as if it would explain everything.

"What about her?!" James asked quickly, "is she in the hospital? Is she dying? Merlin, did she die and you've come here to tell me?! Oh Merlin, I'll be giving a tombstone an engagement ring!"

"James, you don't honestly believe she's dead." Remus stated.

James gave him a harsh look, "You don't know that."

"If she was really dead you would be a little more upset." Sirius answered and received a glare from James, "well, at least I think that's what Moony was getting at."

"She's been complaining all morning." Remus answered.

"Why?" James asked curiously, "is it something I did?"

Remus shook his head, "She's just being grouchy."

James eyes suddenly widened, "She's going to mad at me about the party!"

"James…" Peter began trying to stop his friend from making a big deal out of something that wasn't.

"She's going to hate me! And she'll say no, and I'll look like an idiot… Merlin, we'll never get married." He fell down onto the couch, "I'm doomed."

Peter patted James on the back, "Don't worry so much, she'll see the flat and realize how much you love her. Don't worry it will all work out."

James smiled, "Thanks Pete."

"No problem." Peter answered with a smile, "I like to think that I'm good at comforting people."

"Better than those two idiots anyways." James said nodding towards Remus and Sirius.

Remus rubbed his eyes, "I distract his girlfriend, house his girlfriend, make nearly fifteen different breakfasts until it's 'just the right one' for his girlfriend, and refill her chocolate milk about twenty times so that she doesn't go out and get drunk all so he can give her the perfect birthday where he proposes and I am an idiot."

Sirius nodded, "yeah, and I picked out the decorations!"

"Because that really compares." Remus answered sarcastically.

* * *

It was finally five o' clock. The nightmare was over, Hermione and Remus no longer had to spend - what seemed like - endless hours to make sure that Lily didn't go out and get drunk and to try and make her happy and in the end failing miserably.

Remus walked into the living room, "I just got an owl from James it seems that they've got the flat cleared out."

Lily nodded and stood up, "So, I guess I'll just leave then…"

"You should get changed." Remus commented and looked over to Hermione for some support.

Hermione smiled at her, "Yeah, you want to look presentable."

"It's just James…" Lily told them looking between the two strangely, "It's not like he's going to care how absolutely terrible I look."

"Sirius and Peter are there too." Remus told her.

Lily rolled her eyes, "right, because I care so much if Peter and Sirius see me like this."

Hermione groaned, "Look, why don't you just get changed into that outfit I brought for you from my house… the one I borrowed from you about a month ago."

Lily sighed, "Fine, I'll go get into it." She stood and grabbed the outfit before wandering into Remus's bathroom.

Hermione looked over at Remus, "I feel like she is never going to get there."

"I know what you mean." The werewolf stated, "she just won't do what we say." He sat down on the couch, "if only James had fall in love with a pushover.

Hermione laughed a bit, "if only."

After a minute Lily exited the bathroom looking a little bit more alive and much more presentable.

"Alright, let's get going!" Hermione said with a grin.

"You guys are coming with?" Lily questioned.

"Why not." Remus said, "After all, Sirius and Pete are already there, it sounds like a good idea."

"Sure…" Lily said trailing off and led the way to her and James's flat. It only took half a second to actually get there and Lily opened the door quietly and looked around the dark flat. "James?" She questioned as she flicked on the lights.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" All of Lily's family and friends and called it to her as the lights came on, Lily gasped and grinned at them all.

"Oh wow, this is amazing!" She said and turned to Remus and Hermione, "that's why you two dragged me all across London."

They both nodded and looked over to see James come over to Lily.

She smiled softly at him, "Thank you James."

"It's not over yet Lils." He said, "I've actually got a question for you, one that I've been putting off for a long time even though I know we've both been ready for quite a while now." He took a deep breath, "I love you Lily, more than I ever thought possible. You make me so happy and I like to believe that I make you happy." He smiled as she let out a little laugh and nodded, "I don't know what I would do without you Lily," He then got down on one knee and took out a little black velvet box and carefully opened it to reveal are ring with a golden band and a sparkling emerald. "Will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes and she smiled widely down at him, "Of course." She answered.

He grinned and stood up slipping the ring on her finger and gently kissed as people clapped and Sirius wolf-whistled.

* * *

For the rest of the party Lily went around showing everyone her ring and talking about how wonderful her wedding would be and constantly telling people that she was engaged. She didn't seem to care that everyone in the room had been there when James proposed.

Hermione sat over by Sirius, "this is a great party." She commented to him, "and it looks like Lily is really enjoying herself."

"Yeah, it looks like James worried for nothing." Sirius told her, "Merlin I wish he knew how it would turn out."

"That would have been nice." Hermione agreed.

Sirius shrugged, "well, you can't do much about the past, but do you know what we can do?"

Hermione looked at him oddly, "What can we do Sirius?"

"We can dance." He told her with a grin.

Hermione laughed and nodded, "yes we can."

"Come on Taylor, dance with me." He said as he stood and extended his hand to her.

She grinned and took his hand, "I would love to."

Hermione and Sirius danced to one song and Hermione found herself thinking that Sirius was a wonderful dancer and her thoughts began to drift she found herself day dreaming about kissing him. She shook her head suddenly and smiled up at Sirius, "Well, I'm a little tired out of dancing… we should just sit and talk."

Sirius nodded but didn't move, he still had his arm around her waist and one gently clasping her hand. They stared at each other for a long time before Sirius bent down and captured her lips with his own.

Hermione wasn't surprised; somewhere in her mind she knew that this would happen. She began to kiss him back, but suddenly pulled away and looked away from him, "I've got to go." She said and rushed off away from Sirius.

"Taylor, where are you going?" Lily questioned seeing her friend leaving "Is something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm just… feeling a little ill. I'll come back if I feel better."

Lily smiled, "Well, get better."

Hermione nodded distractedly and hurried out of the flat. She started to walk down the streets, the sun was setting and she was cold. She really wished that she had thought to grab her coat.

She smacked her forehead, what had she been thinking? Sirius was twenty years her senior and he was Harry's godfather.

It was so wrong! Only… she began to drift back to the thought of his kiss, it had felt so natural, so… perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, I know it's been a long time but I have finally updated! I've been busy being over excited about the seventh book coming out next week! I was also in mourning about the LOST season three finale.

Anyways, about the fanfic! There is some Hermione/Sirius action going on. Now you may look back and notice that Hermione hasn't really been seeing Sirius in that light, this chapter she sort of thought about it and she has sometimes before, but it wasn't really a huge thing with her. That will all be explained!

Next chapter is a chapter I am hugely excited about! It is all about Sirius's perspective of what has been happening. Yes, the next chapter is all about our favorite big black dog! I think it will be so much fun, it's starting way back at the beginning so it could possibly be a very long chapter, which you may or may not be over-joyed about!

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


	20. From Sirius's Eyes

Sirius grinned looking around the flat as the stepped into it, "Isn't it great!" Sirius commented to his friend with a grin.

"We've got our own flat!" James cheered as he leapt on to the couch landing with a thud.

Sirius shrugged, "I've had one before." He commented.

James glared over at his friend, "Not with me!"

"Well obviously!" Sirius said with a grin.

James rolled his eyes, "Aren't you the regular comedian."

"I try." Sirius said with a grin and sat down next to James, "So, what do we do now?"

James shrugged, "You want to go over to Lils or Moony's?"

Sirius thought about this for a second and nodded, "let's go fast, I'm getting more and more bored by the second."

* * *

"Remmy!!" Sirius called as he sat in the living room, "Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Remus came out from the kitchen holding a spatula, "Would you just shut-up Sirius!"

"I'm hungry." He complained.

Just then James came out of his room and raised his hands up to the air, "Good Morning World!" He sighed and sat down by Sirius, "I can't believe it! Our first day out on our own."

"Not for me." Sirius commented quickly.

James glared at Sirius, and opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by Remus storming out from the kitchen.

"Be quiet you two," he snapped at them, "this cooking stuff is hard enough as is."

James and Sirius nodded and lean back into the couch waiting until Remus left the room.

"I think he's PMS-ing." Sirius commented quietly.

James gave Sirius an odd look, "Padfoot, you do know that only woman PMS, right?"

Sirius shrugged at this new information, "Remus is girly."

"You're one to talk." Remus told Sirius as he walked into the room holding three plates pilled with pancakes.

"What do you mean?" Sirius questioned as he took a bite of the food.

Remus sighed, "Only that you have many womanly likes… for example shopping and decorating."

"You're hilarious." Sirius mumbled with his mouth stuffed with food.

James looked over at Remus, "This is good stuff. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"My mom taught me some cooking, she didn't want me to grow up and be completely incompetent." Remus informed his friends as he took another bite.

"You? Incompetent? Never." Sirius commented with a grin.

Remus chuckled at his friends comment, "Thanks."

They finished their meal and Remus looked at his watch, "I've got a class soon so I'll be leaving you now."

"Alright," James said as he began to pick up the plates than stopped as something occurred to him, "Could you remind Lily that I'm coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, no problem." Remus answered and apparated away.

* * *

James and Sirius sat in James room reminiscing the school years.

"Remember back in sixth year when we somehow managed to get all of the toilets to overflow?" James questioned his friend, "And McGonnagal gave us three months of detention?"

"I remember that day so well," Sirius said with a grin.

"Me too." James said with a sighed thinking back on their school days.

Sirius looked over at James and laughed, "She looked hilarious and you turned to me and said something along the lines of 'I think she's going to murder me.'"

"Yeah, well she could've." James said defending himself.

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, those were the good days. Before we were forced to mature."

"Mature?" James questioned, "what in the world makes you think we're mature?"

Sirius grinned and laughed, "That's a good point."

"I don't think the maturity is ever going to happen for us." James informed his friend with a grin, "Not while I'm still breathing, I won't let it happen."

"Me either." Sirius said, "So, I make an oath!"

"And oath?" james questioned.

"yes." Sirius said and stood up placing his hand over his heart, "I will never grow up!"

"Alright Peter Pan." James said and rolled his eyes,

Sirius grinned and sat down, "Well, now I'm not allowed to grow up."

"Why not?"

"I made an oath." Sirius explained,

"Right…"

* * *

All of the candy was gone and James and Sirius leaned against the wall, James yawned loudly. "That was an incredibly tiring experience." He said

Sirius grinned and nodded. "I'm really tired."

"Join the club, we've got jackets." James said and rubbed his eyes as he stood walking over to his bed.

"Really?!" Sirius excitedly as he stood up as well, seeming to have gotten his energy back.

James looked back at him with a perplexed look on his face, "No."

"Shame." Sirius said as he walked to the door, "I've been needing a nice leather one."

James laughed at his friend, "Whatever, Night Padfoot."

"Goodnight Prongsie, don't let the bed bugs bite!" He told his friend and shut the door carefully.

* * *

"James, I'm out of food could you pick me up something from the store, I'm running low." Lily told James with a smile as he started to walk to his shared flat with Sirius.

James blinked, "uh, Lils, Sirius and I were going to hang out…"

"It's not that far James." Lily answered as she opened her door.

"Then why can't you go?!" Sirius snapped at her, obviously annoyed with the situation.

Lily looked at Sirius, "Because I have work Black." She walked off down the hall.

"Pick it up on your way home Evans!" Sirius called after her.

"That would be pointless because James is picking it up for me." She called back before turning the corner.

Sirius turned to James, "Like that's happening." He mumbled.

James looked a little taken back, "What?"

"You're not actually going to go and buy her food… are you?" Sirius questioned his friend with a confused look.

James nodded, "I can't just not…"

Sirius shook his head and stormed into their flat. James groaned and hurried after him. "Sirius…"

Sirius turned to James. "You're insane!"

"I'm not insane!" James countered annoyed with Sirius.

"You're whipped!" Sirius said pointing at James, and nodding like it was the right answer.

James sighed and shook his head, "I'm not whipped."

"Then why do you do everything she wants to do?" Sirius snapped at James with a glare.

James gave his friend a confused look, "I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Then why am I still your roommate?" James asked with a grin as if this would make it better.

Sirius gasped loudly and shook his head, "No! She wants you to be her roomie too?!"

James turned away from Sirius and looked down wondering why he ever said it. "Yes."

He gasped loudly again, "No!"

James groaned again, "Look, I'm not going to move in with her,"

"Yes you will! You're so whipped you would run off with her and have a Vegas marriage if she wanted!" Sirius yelled pointing at his friend with a horrified look on his face.

"Would it really be that bad?" James said looking at Sirius with a hopeful look.

Sirius watched him with a confused look, "A Vegas marriage?"

James rolled his eyes and seemed to gain his confidence back, "No, you dolt, moving in with her!"

Sirius immediately gasped loudly, "You want to move in with her!"

"Forget I said anything!" James sighed and began to walk away from Sirius.

"James…" Sirius began, "Look, I'm sorry mate."

James shook his head, "No, don't worry about. I'm going to go to the store." He walked out.

Sirius sighed and collapsed on the couch, "Bollocks." He muttered.

* * *

James walked into the apartment and smiled at Sirius, "Uh… look, I've got something to tell you."

"What?" Sirius questioned concerned about his friend. "Something wrong?"

James shook his head, "Look, Lily asked me to move in with her"-

"But you said no." Sirius said confidently and then saw James disappointed face, "You said yes?"

"Sirius…" James began but was cut off.

"James! You promised you wouldn't go!" Sirius hissed at his friend loudly.

James nodded, "I know, but I'm sorry I-I love her Sirius, and I want to marry her, live with her. You just don't understand." He stood and walked over to the door.

"Yeah! Well, maybe I don't, but we made a promise." Sirius yelled as if it was the most important thing.

James groaned, "We were 12!"

"A promise is a promise." Sirius countered.

"Come on. Can't you just be happy for me?" James questioned and then grinned at Sirius, "If this is how you're going to at my wedding, you're not being my best man!"

Sirius glared at James, but in a more playful way. "I'll be a good best man! You know why? Because then you won't be breaking a promise!"

"I'm moving next door, Sirius" James said with a chuckle.

"So?" Sirius said he sound a bit like a toddler who didn't want their mother to go to work.

"So, it's not that far away." James explained.

Sirius grumbled but stood and walked over to James as a sort of peace offering. "I'm never forgiving you for this."

James laughed. "I didn't think you would."

James grabbed his bag from the floor and walked out with a wave to Sirius. Sirius sighed, he knew that James wasn't official moved out yet and that he still needed to clear out all of his stuff. But it was so weird knowing that he wasn't going to be living with Sirius anymore.

"Maybe Remus will move in." He muttered to himself and turned around to see and brown haired woman sitting on the back of his couch watching him, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He repeated when the woman didn't respond.

"Me?" She asked a little surprised pointing at herself.

Sirius felt like smacking her, of course her, no one else was there! Instead he sighed and said; "Yes you!"

She blinked, "I'm not here."

"Yes you are!" Sirius said, he was beginning to wonder if she was crazy.

She suddenly began running around the apartment frantically saying; "I can't be here, that's not possible at all!"

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked annoyed with the woman, what did she think she was going?!

"I'm trying to find a way back!" She answered quickly.

"Back?" Sirius questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Back!" She yelled at him.

It was Sirius's turn to blink, "What?"

"Nothing." The woman commented and hurried off into the kitchen, but Sirius was close behind her. "What happened?" She asked, he didn't know whether she was talking to him or not.

"What?" He questioned once more, confused by this seemingly crazy person.

She turned to face Sirius with a puzzled look on her face, "Why am I here?"

"I don't know." Sirius answered with a shrug.

"Sure you do." She said looking confident in her words.

Sirius rolled his eyes, the woman might be crazy but she was annoying, "No, I don't!

"You don't. I don't. Merlin, I'm screwed!" She cried out and collapsed on Sirius's couch.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked her carefully.

She looked over a him a little wide eyed, "Taylor Smith." She answered after a long pause.

Sirius wondered if she was telling the truth, after all it had taken her a long time to reply, but he instantly respond, "Right. Has anyone ever told you that you're mad?"

Taylor blinked as if this was some new and crazy idea, "I'm not mad!"

Sirius scoffed. "You broke into my house, and were only moments ago rushing around trying to 'find a way back!' and now you are making yourself comfortable on my couch as if it's your own. Why on earth should I believe that you're sane?" Sirius asked exasperated with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

She stared at him for a long while the truth of the matter seeming to sink in to her, either that or Sirius suspected she was thinking up some sort of lie. "Sorry." She said. "I just… I was…" She stuttered seeming to carefully choose her words, "I was apparating home and I guess I messed up."

Sirius took a moment to think this over, it was a possibility for that to have happened, but it seemed odd that it was really the truth; no matter he decided to believe her, for now anyways. Then a thought occurred to him and he gave her a puzzled look, "You know, going around telling people that you were apparating isn't a good idea. I am a wizard, but I could have been a muggle."

Taylor nodded and looked down seeming to be ashamed of her actions. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Well, obviously." Sirius told her straight out, not really concerned about her feelings. "Now, I can accept this as a simple mistake. But I really think that you should be on your way."

Taylor nodded, "Yes… I think that would be a good idea."

She quickly exited the flat and Sirius shut the door behind her, he took a deep breath. First James moving out and then a crazy woman running around his flat… it was quite a day.

* * *

Sirius groaned as he helped James carry down a box of his stuff, "Bloody hell, why do you have to move in with Lily?! And why isn't she helping?"

James yawned, "She's sleeping."

"I could be sleeping." Sirius muttered, "So, what's up how is it living with Lils?"

James shrugged and thought about it for a moment, "I don't think we really count as room mates right now."

"But we aren't roommates…" Sirius commented, "So what does that make you?"

James shrugged once more, "Maybe I'm in between housing."

Sirius laughed, "I like that. It has a good ring."

"The Homeless life has a good ring?" James questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius blinked and thought about it for a moment, "Hey! You're homeless!"

James rolled his eyes and grabbed up a box. "Oh! Sirius, don't forget about the meeting! It's right after lunch, don't forget."

"I won't." Sirius answered and rubbed his eyes, "I'll set an alarm."

James blinked, "An alarm?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

Sirius hurried down the street, he was going to be late! What the hell had possessed him to not only go back to sleep but to bloody walk! He growled and kept walking.

"Excuse me,"

Sirius turned; it was the crazy woman from in his flat the day before.

She gave him a small smile, "Remember me?"

Sirius nodded with a small grimace, "Yeah, it's a hard to forget a crazed woman in your house."

Her smiled faltered but she nodded understanding his comment. "Yeah… about that, sorry, I don't apparate much and I guess a freaked out a bit." Sirius raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Okay, a lot."

"Okay, so is that it?" Sirius asked then looked her up and down, she wasn't terrible looking really. He hadn't noticed while she was going insane in his flat, but she was actually rather good looking… except, "You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

She nodded and blushed a little. "Yeah, well, I kind of don't have anything else."

"That's too bad." He answered neutrally and kept walking.

Taylor caught up to walk beside him, "Yeah…"

"Why not?" He asked and quickened his pace a bit.

She didn't seem to notice that they kept walking faster and faster. "Well, see I lost all of my luggage on the plane to London."

He sighed and stopped walking faster realizing that she didn't even notice, "Why'd you take a plane? I thought you were apparating?" He questioned actually interested in the answer. It seemed that she was lying once more, and he began to wonder.

She seemed a little bit surprised but covered it quickly. "Yes… I was."

"So… ?" Sirius questioned trying to get to the bottom of it.

"I took a plane, lost my luggage and then tried to apparate to my apartment, that was taken because I don't have any money." She answered calmly as if where the simplest explanation in the world, "So I stayed at a shelter."

Sirius couldn't pretend that he wasn't a little disappointed; he really was starting to believe that a lot of what she was saying wasn't quite right. There was something about her that didn't fit. "Good idea." He commented trying not to show he was questioning her.

She nodded, "Yeah, now I'm looking for a job."

"Okay, so why are you still talking to me?" Sirius questioned hoping to give her the hint that he wanted her to leaver.

Taylor sighed and looked down, "Well, I need someone to show me where The Leaky Cauldron is… I only ever flooed there and well, now I don't have anywhere to floo from."

Sirius nodded, that made sense, more than a lot of what she had told him. "Okay, how about this. I have a lot of stuff to do and I'm on a bit of a tight schedule. I can show you where The Leaky Cauldron is, but not right now. Just… do something for a bit and meet me here." It seemed reasonable enough to him, he really did need to get going but he found it difficult to just leave this stranger. He didn't quite trust her but he didn't want to leave her alone.

"I won't know where here is in a bit." She answered looking ashamed of her knowledge of London, "I hardly ever go to London."

Sirius groaned, "Okay, just come with me…"

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I'm going to The Leaky Cauldron." Sirius answered her trying to keep his annoyance to himself, but it was so hard. He didn't want to leave her, but he needed to get going.

"Okay."

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron soon and enough and Sirius smiled, "Okay, there you go. The Leaky Cauldron. Enjoy, get a job and do whatever. I'm busy now so, goodbye." He hurried out and barely heard her calling after him saying;

"Oh, right… bye!"

He sighed, who was she? Why couldn't he just leave her out on the streets? It's not like he was always a nice person… maybe he just wasn't prone to leaving pretty woman on the street, even crazy ones.

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily all walked through Diagon Alley. Lily and James were holding hands while Remus and Sirius discussed different types of desserts.

"Hey guys!" Peter called as he walked up to them, "You should meet someone. There is a new employee at Zonko's. She's really nice." He started to lead them all to Zonko's.

Sirius spent a second wondering if it was Taylor who he had helped out a bit ago with, he then wondered if it would be good or bad if it was her.

"Taylor!" Peter called as he walked into the shop and Sirius's thoughts were confirmed. "I'd like you to meet some of the certain few that can go into the back."

"Hello." She greeted them all kindly with a smile, Sirius watched her carefully.

"This is James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Peter pointed at each one in turn, introducing each of them to Taylor, "And This is Taylor Smith." Peter said pointing at her.

"We've met." Sirius told Peter, his eyes never leaving Taylor and smiled at her, "How've you been?"

She smiled back at him, "Well, I can't say working here's been a piece of cake."

"I wouldn't say it is." Sirius told her with a shrug, "I used to work her myself, but I've gone on to bigger and better things now."

James snorted at this comment, Sirius turned to glare at him. "Sirius, you haven't gone on to bigger and better things, you were fired for using a product with out paying and filling the store up with bubbles."

Sirius sighed loudly, suddenly he didn't seem so cool anymore. "Well, it was my way off quitting." He explained.

"You keep telling yourself that." Lily said with a laugh earning a glare from Sirius, she then smiled at Taylor. "It's nice to meet you Taylor."

"You too." She replied.

Lily seemed to study Taylor for a moment before saying, "You don't seem much like someone who would be into all of this type of stuff."

"I'm not." Taylor answered with a chuckle. "I actually looked for a job at Flourish and Botts, but it seems they have all the help they need. Zonko's isn't my type of place, but I do need the money."

"Oh? What happened?" Lily asked curiously.

"Lost her luggage and has no money, clothing, or a place to stay. Slept at a homeless shelter." Sirius answered quickly, he didn't want to be bored by hearing the whole thing over again. He then noticed the odd stares his friends were giving him, "She told me when I was showing her where The Leaky Cauldron was."

Remus laughed, "So she's the reason you were so late."

Sirius nodded innocently.

"Sirius, you must have some sort of weak spot for pretty girls." James said with a grin.

Sirius grinned back, "That I do Prongsie."

Peter cleared his throat. "Would you guys like to see the new products, just came in."

"Defiantly," James, Sirius and Remus answered in unison.

Lily chuckled. "I'll stay behind; I'll just talk to Taylor. She looks like she could use some company."

James kissed Lily's cheek quickly before heading into the back with Sirus, Remus, and Peter. They walked for a long time before Peter came to the right spot.

"Here it is boys!" Peter said with a grin, "Zonko's latest products."

"Brilliant." James said and immediately started testing things.

Sirius sat for a minute or to using one item, "So what do you guys think of Taylor?"

Remus shrugged, "She seems nice enough."

"Yeah…" Sirius said with a sigh, "but I mean… looks wise?"

"Decent." Peter answered; they all gave him a look, "For you Sirius, decent for you! I already know that she's out of my league."

Sirius laughed, "Decent you say?"

"She could probably use a shower… and new clothes." James said and shrugged.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, but she's homeless. So, it's not like she can do a lot about that."

"True…" James said, "Well, I'm done here. I think I'll head out and see how Lils and Taylor are getting along."

"Enjoy." Remus muttered still immersed in the item he was using, "Can we get a discount?" Remus suddenly questioned.

Peter laughed and shook his head, "Nope. Just me."

"You want to buy this for me then?" Remus asked.

"No." Peter answered, "Now, come on, we should go back out."

Sirius nodded, "I guess."

James was quickly kissing Lily as Remus, Sirius and Peter who had just exited the back room.

"Great stuff back there Pete." Sirius told his friend, with a large grin. "Tell me as soon as it's on the shelves."

Peter nodded. "'course I will."

"Good." He looked down at his watch, and then looked over at James. "Look at the time. We've got a lesson James."

James grumbled. "Ah well, talk to you all later. Can't keep the teacher waiting." He kissed Lily again and apparated off.

Sirius sighed, "Always leaving without me. Well, bye all. Remus, Peter, Lils and Miss. Smith." He smiled and couldn't help but notice that she was smiling a bit at him.

* * *

Sirius sighed, he needed to fin Peter they were having a meeting soon and Peter needed to be there, he quickly apparated to Zonko's and made Taylor jump.

"Sorry." Sirius told her with a small smile, couldn't help but notice that she looked very adorable when scared out her mind, he shook the thought from his mind. "Look, have you seen Pete?"

Taylor got a bit of a saddened look on her face but it was quickly covered when she shook her head, "He just took off, he was in a hurry."

Sirius blinked, "That doesn't make sense… there isn't a meeting today." He muttered then looked up at Hermione. He need to tell Peter about it somehow. "Taylor, right?" She nodded. "Okay, Taylor. Tell Pete to come talk to me when he gets back."

She smiled kindly. "No problem."

Sirius nodded briskly then squinted at her. "You're hair looks rather nice today." It was nicely brushed and wavy. Plus look very soft and Sirius had a dying urge to braid it, or something.

"Thanks you, I pride myself on having lovely hair." Taylor joked.

Sirius chuckled, "No, that would be me." He looked at his watch, he needed to get going now and there was no way he was going to be late this time, He looked back up to Taylor, "Have a good day."

"You too." She said as he apparated away. Sirius smiled as he ran the grounds of Hogwarts, the conversation had gone well and he was beginning to forget their first meeting, but at the back of his mind there was still a whisper telling her that she wasn't who she said she was.

* * *

"Taylor!" Sirius called as he walked into Zonko's and smiled when she looked up at him. Was it just him or did she get more and more beautiful as the days went by.

"Hello Sirius, what can I do for you today?" She asked with a bright smile.

Sirius grinned at her, "No, you see I'm doing something for you."

"What would that be?" Taylor asked with a joking tone to her voice, "You can't give me anything her for free or cheap. Plus, I don't want any."

"None of that." Sirius answered cockily then grinned at her, "I'm going to take you out for lunch."

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "You hardly know me…" She answered, seeming once more to be over thinking what she was saying.

For moment he didn't think he would know what to say, but in the end he came through for himself. "This is the perfect opportunity to get to you know you." He answered smoothly.

Taylor smiled brightly at him. "Alright, you buy me lunch then."

"I will." Sirius answered sincerely. "And you'll like it, that I can guarantee."

* * *

Taylor looked nervous, Sirius could tell as he watched her reading the menu. He'd been to this place enough times that he knew what was on the menu so he didn't really need to read it, he could spend his time watching and wondering about her.

"So, what did you?" Sirius asked her with a smile, "Anything catch your eye?"

"Tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich." She answered as if just saying the words was magnificent. "It's my favorite meal."

"I'm not sure what I'll have. There is so much good stuff here." Sirius answered looking down at the menu and scanning it over, "I love food."

Taylor laughed. "Food is good."

Sirius looked up from the menu grinning at her, this woman had barely been around him for two weeks and he was already starting to like her. "Yes, it really is."

After they both ordered Sirius found it to be the perfect time to bring up the topic he'd brought her for in the first place.

"Taylor," Sirius spoke to her quietly a little nervous that she would hurry away from him, "I didn't bring you here to get to know each other better. I need you to come with me this afternoon."

Sirius noticed that she was about to bring up work. It was weird how much she cared about her job, Sirius had never been one to care that much… then again, Sirius had never really been homeless. "Peter is going to cover your shift, you'll still get a full days pay… but this is important."

"How so?" Taylor questioned, she looked utterly perplexed, "What's this all about Sirius?"

"I'll tell you later, but just come with me… okay? I promise that you'll be fine." He told her with a serious expression on his face. "So, will you come?" He asked, feeling hopeful, but worried at the same time.

She looked worried that it might not be the right thing to do. "I'm not sure. I don't want to get involved in something I don't know anything about."

"Just trust me." Sirius said giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Sirius had taken her to see Dumbledore, he wanted her to join the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius certainly hoped she did. It would give him more reason to come talk to her. He blinked, since when had he become so keen on being around her?

"Taylor Smith? I do believe that was your name." Dumbledore spoke to Taylor disturbing Sirius's thoughts "After all, that was what Peter and Sirius told me."

Taylor smiled politely at the Headmaster. "Yes, Taylor Smith."

"Well Taylor, Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore greeted her with his cheery smile.

"She's been here before Professor." Sirius told Dumbledore, feeling the need to make himself known.

Dumbledore watched Taylor for a long moment before turning to Sirius. "First of all Sirius, now that you a graduated you may now call me Albus, second… would please give myself and Taylor here a moment alone."

Sirius nodded with a grin, "No problem Albus!" He glanced over at Taylor quickly and then left the room.

He stood out there for a longtime wondering what was happening. He paced back and forth. Why couldn't he be in there? Did Dumbledore not trust her? Sirius sighed, well, he didn't completely trust her himself.

So why did he suggest her to Dumbledore?

He ran a hand through his long shaggy hair and groaned, what if he was jeopardizing all that the Order had done just because he had a silly crush… or was it a crush, he didn't know.

Just then Taylor walked out and smiled at Sirius, "I'm in."

He grinned.

* * *

"First of all this meeting is to introduce our newest member Miss Taylor Smith." Dumbledore pointed towards Taylor and Sirius smiled keeping his eyes on her even as Dumbledore continued on. "It's a pleasure to have you here and I would love to show you more of a greeting, but we really don't have time."

Taylor nodded, seeming to understand the situation. "That's okay, I don't mind." She answered and smiled shyly and blushed a bit. Sirius smiled widened a bit at this, it just made her look more adorable.

Dumbledore continued, "I've heard news of where Death Eaters have been hiding. The Ministry needs to be informed of this; Alastor, I think you can handle this. I would also like you to suggest that you may take an experienced team of people. Request to hand pick them yourself, I have faith in your choices."

"Of course." Moody answered Dumbledore.

After the meeting finally ended Sirius had to ask James what went on, James just grinned at him and said; "Some bodies getting a crush!" Sirius punched his arm and when he noticed Taylor walking out said; "I'll deal with you later."

"Hey!" He greeted her as he rushed up beside her, "Are you going to apparate?"

Taylor shook her head, "I'm just going to wander aimlessly around the grounds."

"I see." He answered, "Mind if I join you?"

She shook her head and looked down at the ground, Sirius looked at her. She really was beautiful, and he desperately wondered if she ever thought of him as handsome or at least decent.

"It's cold." Sirius mentioned trying to start a conversation. "Are you okay? Your cloak doesn't look very warm."

"It's not really." She answered and shivered a bit. "I'll survive I guess."

He wondered if he should give her his cloak or if she wouldn't accept it, he smiled and took her word for it. He turned to face the castle, "I've always loved Hogwarts. It's just… perfect."

"That's the best way to describe it I think." She answered and sat down by a large oak tree. "I loved going to Hogwarts, it was the best thing that could have happened to me."

"I know the feeling," Sirius told her honestly, "I really discovered who I was here. When I first came here I was a bit of prick, really conceited."

"Something changed?" She joked with a grin.

Sirius chuckled at her humor, "You'd be surprised, but in my youth I was even more of a prat then I am now."

"That is hard to believe." She answered grinning at him.

"Okay, let's stop with 'The Roast of Sirius Black' What about you?" He asked genuinely curious to hear about her hoping that this time when she spoke of her past he wouldn't even consider that it might be a lie.

"I'm muggle born, so when I got my letter I couldn't believe my luck." Taylor began to explain, "I was such a know-it-all…"

Sirius began to open his mouth to mimic Taylor's words of 'Something changed?', but Hermione beat him to it. "Don't even try it! I know I still am, you don't need to tell me." She sighed and leaned back on to the tree. "I did loosen up a bit though. I was once a freak about rules, but my friends Harry and Ron changed that."

"Harry and Ron?" Sirius questioned interested to hear about this two, she was telling him so much about herself and he felt as if it were all true. He had the sudden feeling that he could trust her.

Taylor nodded with a smile, "They're my best friends. I miss them so much."

"Understandable. I don't know what I'd do without James, Remus and Pete." He announced thinking about back in sixth year when he'd been with them, after the incident with Snape he smiled and tried a joke to lighten the mood, "I'd probably be really sad."

Taylor laughed a bit at Sirius's joke, and he found it satisfactory. He watched as she stared at the castle with a content look and than looked up and grinned as snowflakes tumbled down from the sky. He immediately jumped up and rushed away from the tree spinning around with his arms spread out. He heard Taylor laughing and stopped to look at her.

"Come on!" He called to her wanting to share this happiness with Taylor, "This kind of day is rare and you have to enjoy it."

She shook her head, "I did that when I was five!" She called back.

"So, be five!" Sirius told her then rushed over grabbing her arm and pulling her up. He then proceeded to drag her away from the shade of the tree. "You've got to spin around now."

Taylor started to spin then stopped with a grin on her face. "I feel so stupid."

"No one's watching." Sirius informed her with a laugh, "It's just me and you and I'll be doing the same thing so… you won't be doing anything stupider then me."

"I don't know…" She trailed off and let out a reluctant laugh at Sirius's pleading face. "Fine!"

"Okay," He said grinning like a mad man and started to instruct her further, "Stick out your tongue like this." He then stuck out his tongue.

Taylor stuck out her tongue and said; "Ike is?"

"Ye." Sirius answered after sticking out his own tongue, he then noticed that even with her tongue stuck out Taylor looked beautiful. "Ow, fin awoun"

"Ah?" Taylor questioned and Sirius sighed.

He pulled his tongue back in his mouth. "Spin around!"

"Eu!" Taylor exclaimed and began to twirl around waiting for snowflakes to fall on he extended tongue.

Sirius watched her for a moment grinning and then realized that he was supposed to be doing the same thing and quickly stuck out his tongue and spun around. That went on for awhile and Sirius didn't stop until he noticed Taylor landing on the ground and he dropped himself next to her.

"I love snow." He told her grinning like mad, feeling like they had finally made a sort of connection. "Mother Natures best creation!"

Taylor smiled at him, "I suppose, but I like spring. It's when everything is growing."

Sirius shrugged, "winter… yeah, winter is my favorite season. There's so much you can do. Tobogganing, snowball fights, snowmen, hot chocolate, snow forts, and best of all Christmas!"

He looked over to see Taylor sleeping; he smiled seeing her lie there. He watched for a long while just seeing her looking so peaceful and relaxed. Finally he picked her up deciding she would be much more comfortable sleeping on his couch and walked off Hogwarts grounds before apparating home with her.

He carefully placed her on his couch and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her temple gently, "Sleep tight."

* * *

Sirius grumbled and rolled over. He yawned, what time was it… and why was he awake it was still dark. He sighed a stood up just then he froze, did he hear voices? He listened closely it sounded somewhat like a male… he couldn't make out the words they were strangely mumbled. He readied to open his door, that was when he heard the mumbled of Taylor's puzzled voice. He opened the door.

"Taylor, you're awake!" He said with a large grin suddenly all of his worries rushing away. She was standing over by the couch he laid her down to sleep on.

She nodded with a small smile, seeming a little shy, "I was really surprised to find myself here."

"Did you recognize it?" He asked with a bit of a grin, but inside he was a bit nervous that he might of cause her to freak out, but his fears were quelled when she nodded and sat down on the couch. "Stay the night. It's late." He told her.

"How late?" She questioned curiously.

"Closing in on Midnight," He answered after glancing at his watch and smiled at her. "Just, get some rest. Lily lives down the hall she'll lend you something to wear."

"Oh!" Taylor exclaimed and shook her head seeming embarrassed. "That's alright, I don't really need…"

"Taylor, go to sleep and Lily will lend you some clothes in the morning." Sirius told her firmly amused by her little outburst, "Now, sleep."

Taylor smiled at Sirius and laid down pulling the thin blanket over her, "Goodnight."

"Have a good sleep." He told her and watched her for a second tempted to walk forward and kiss her temple once again, but resisted simply turning and walking into his room.

He laid down and drifted off to sleep.

_Sirius stared at Taylor for a long time, scanning her just watching her. He then to one step forward and slipped his hand behind her neck before roughly kissing her. She responded quickly and hungrily. When their lips part she looked up at him and whispered; "I love you."_

_She then slammed her mouth on his own pushing him backwards to the wall and slipped her hands under his shirt; he reached down and began to slip her pants off…_

Sirius sat up quickly and looked around the room. He was in his bed wearing his pajamas he blinked. He thought back to his dream and found himself wishing that it had been true. He didn't dwell on it long as his stomach growled and he rolled out of bed. He walked past the couch where Taylor was sitting with a bored look and entered the kitchen.

He blinked and poked his head back out into the living room, "You're awake!" He announced and walked into the living room. "Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping." He yawned once again realizing how tired he was, "So, did you sleep well?"

"No… I barely slept at all." Taylor answered with an annoyed look.

Sirius sat down by her surprised to hear that, he'd always thought his couches were comfortable. "Huh, why?" he asked.

"Just… I have something on my mind." She answered and Sirius once again got the feeling that she was avoiding the truth. He then stood trying to show that he was okay with not being told, even if he really wasn't, and looked down at Hermione.

"Well," He said cheerily. "I don't know about you, but I starved."

Taylor smiled and then stood up next to me. "Then we should eat." She told him.

He nodded smiling back at her, "We should eat."

* * *

Sirius and Taylor stood next to each outside James and Lily's flat waiting for one of the two to answer. Sirius looked over to see that Taylor looked nervous about this, he smiled slightly as he watched her, everything about her was amazing.

Lily soon opened the door startling Sirius's thoughts, "Taylor! It's good to see you, how is life?"

"Good." Taylor answered though her voice was strong she still seemed nervous. "I'm finally starting to get used to London."

Lily smiled brightly at her. "That's wonderful! What brings you and Sirius to our lovely _decorated_home?"

Sirius got the hint and stepped in. He looked around at the flat. It used to be bare, Sirius had always much preferred his well decorated home, but this was very nice. "Wow Lils, it is all prettied up." He grinned at her. "Looks lovely, James I'd assume is pleased."

"More or less," Lily answered rolling her eyes, "Keeps telling me that I should have used a nicer, lighter green for the sofas. He says that I'm decorating like a Slytherin." She chuckled. "I then reminded him that we were no longer at Hogwarts and that neither of us were Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws so it didn't really matter."

Sirius laughed, it was one of the few things that James was more eccentric than Sirius, James was a true Gryffindor; forever. Sirius had always supported Gryffindor, even after Hogwarts, but James was the one who absolutely was crazy about it. He turned to see Taylor to who remained at the door when both he and Lily had moved into the flat. "You can come in." He told her with a reassuring look.

Taylor's face reddened a bit and she moved into the flat saying; "Of course,"

Lily leaned back against one of the couches. "So, what did you two want?"

"What makes you think we want something?!" Sirius asked mocking a face a hurt, "We could have just wanted to visit."

"Sirius, you are in pajamas and Taylor is wearing rumpled clothing." Lily had her arms crossed over her chest.

Sirius nodded seeing this as a good point, "Anyways, Taylor here needs to borrow some clothing."

Lily smiled brightly and said; "Okay, Come with me Taylor and we will find something that suits you well enough, though I can't guarantee anything. Sirius, come help us."

Sirius blinked and tried to chuckle; "Lils… I don't thi"- Sirius but was cut off by Lily's laughing, he grumbled a bit as he knew what was coming,

"Taylor, there is a little something you need to know about Sirius. He is in touch with his feminine side." Lily announced to Taylor grinning. "So, he is a lovely decorator and has helped on a number of occasions pick out my outfit."

Taylor laughed hearing this and Sirius couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, he glared at Lily who stuck her tongue out at him. "Mature Lils," He told her then walked into Lily and James's room calling behind him, "Hurry up; I have a number of things to do today!"

Sirius could hear Lily mumbling something to Taylor but ignored it and sat down on Lily's bed waiting for the two women to come in.

* * *

The door shut and Taylor left the flat. Lily turned to Sirius, "So?" she questioned looking at him.

"What?" Sirius questioned blinking, "am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Taylor." She said causing Sirius's heart to beat a little faster.

"What about her?" He asked bracing himself for whatever Lily was about to say.

She sighed and said; "I think you fancy Taylor."

Sirius let out a small laugh trying to convince her that it wasn't true, when it was. "What are you talking about Lils?"

"I saw you watching her Sirius." She said, "Come on, tell me about it!"

Sirius sighed and sat down on the couch, "I haven't really talked to anyone about it." He stated finally admitting his feelings to Lily.

Lily sat down next to him, "Please!"

Sirius laughed, "Fine. But you are not to tell anyone else about this because they will make fun of me."

"Why would they do that?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head, Lily had no idea. When they first learned that James fancied Lily they teased him mirthlessly, if they ever found out about this… "Never mind," Sirius stated and exhaled deeply, "Alright, what did you want to know?"

"How do you feel about her?!" Lily asked impatiently.

"I like her." Sirius commented, "A lot…"

Lily rolled her eyes, "How much?!"

"What do you mean 'how much?' I don't know!" Sirius said and groaned, "It's not like you can measure it or anything."

"Does she make you happy, just by being there?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded with a slight smile.

Lily grinned brightly at him, "I think you like her _a lot_."

"What?" Sirius asked,

Lily laughed, "You know Sirius I would say that you love her, but I don't think you're there yet."

"What is making you say this?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lily sighed and smiled, "Because James makes me happy, even if he's just sitting quietly. Doing nothing of importance… just by being there he makes me happy." She laughed, "But there are differences I'm sure. I would die for James," She looked over at Sirius, "I don't think you would die for Taylor, not yet anyways."

Sirius nodded, "You guessed right."

"I think you will fall in love with her though." Lily said, "one day you'll just… you'll know."

"When did you know Lils?" Sirius questioned curiously, he'd heard James's side of the story numerous times, but he'd never heard Lily's, he was curious.

She smiled, "I realized I was in love with him when he was sitting in the Gryffindor common room joking with you guys, about a month after we started dating… it just kind of hit me."

"He was just joking around with us?" Sirius asked with a cocked eyebrow, "And you fell in love with him?"

Lily shook her head and laughed, "That's when I realized I love him. There is a difference. I had been in love with him before that, possibly before we even started dating…"

"You loved him and rejected him?!" Sirius questioned wide eyed.

"Not that long before you dolt!" Lily said and laughed, "Sometimes you can be so stupid Sirius."

"Why thank you." Sirius said sarcastically.

Lily sighed, "Well, I've got to get going and I'd like you out of my flat."

"It's not just your flat Lils."

"Doesn't matter, it's not yours." Lily said and led him out the door. "Bye Sirius, have a good day."

"I will!"

* * *

James and Remus walked into Sirius's flat. The dark haired man looked up surprised to see two of his best friends, he was presently drinking a large bottle of butterbeer and eating various candies. He smiled and waved at them, "Hello."

"You've had a productive day." Remus commented looking around the flat.

Sirius shrugged, "Yeah, well I'm a productive person."

"Sirius, we need to talk about Lily's birthday." James said.

Sirius gave James and odd look, "What about it?"

"We're throwing a surprise party for her." Remus told his friend, "Now get off your lazy arse and help us with this."

"Remus, old chap, you walk into my home uninvited and demand me to assist you in decorating Jamesies flat for Lils birthday." Sirius said with a shake of his head, "Why should I help."

"Because it's Lily's birthday." James said.

Sirius nodded, "Right." He got up off the couch and walked over to the table where James and Remus were now sitting. "So," he said with a grin, "What have we got so far?"

"Nothing." James commented with a frown, "Padfoot?"

"Have you got anything to decorate with?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus shook his head looking a little ashamed.

"Any theme ideas?" Sirius questioned.

James grinned, "Well, how about 'Happy Birthday Lily'?"

"Color theme!" Sirius cried out.

"We could go with red and gold." James said, "Lily loves red and gold."

"No." Sirius said with a shake of his head, "You love red and gold, Lily's favorite color is green."

James nodded, "Yeah, but we're Gryffindors."

Sirius grinned at this, "true, but Lily thinks that it's all over and done with after Hogwarts. So, we should go with green… and blue. Those go together nicely."

"Brilliant!" James said, "So… when do buy things."

"You don't." Sirius said, "How about I go shopping for decorations with Taylor. We will get dresses and stuff too. No worries."

"Alright…" James said cautiously, "But after dinner I need to meet up with you two."

"Why?" Sirius questioned.

James shook his head, "Nothing, just something I need to be there to pick out."

Sirius nodded slowly, "okay…"

"What do we do now?" Remus asked. James and Sirius shrugged and Remus rolled his eyes at the two, "Alright, so eating candy and drinking butterbeer it is."

* * *

Peter stood at the front desk flipping through a magazine ideally. Sirius cocked an eyebrow as he walked up, "so, what is _Witch Weekly_ up to?"

Peter rolled his eyes and lifted up the magazine, it was advertising the latest Zonko's products. "We were just sent these; I was looking through it for anything interesting."

"Oh…" Sirius stated and sighed, "Anyways, I've got a question for you Pete and, if you could, don't tell Remus and James about this. I know that they would have a field day."

"I won't." Peter answered watching his friend a little concerned, "What's going on Padfoot?"

Sirius inhaled quickly and began, "Well, you know Taylor?"

"Yeah…" The blonde man said slowly,

Sirius laughed nervously, "I think… I may… uh" He scratched the top of his head, "I think I fancy her."

Peter grinned, "You? Are you telling me that you fancy a girl who does not fancy you in turn?"

"As far as I know, yes." Sirius answered then swallowed, "Look Pete, I only came to you because I know that Remus and James are mean."

Peter nodded trying to suppress a laugh, "They are mean."

"What do I do?" Sirius asked curiously, "I mean I talked to Lils and she thinks that I _really_ like her. Said something about it becoming love."

"It sounds to me like Lily does not know you very well." Peter answered with a smile, "But if I were you I'd see if she felt the same way."

"You'd ask her out?" Sirius questioned feeling a little worried, "What if she says no?"

Peter shrugged, "It's happened to me loads of times."

"Yeah well you're…" Sirius stopped as he watched his friend, "Well, you've got Claire."

Peter shook his head, "No… I broke up with her."

"What? Why?" Sirius questioned shocked to discover this. Last he heard Peter was in love with her, and she was in love with him.

Peter shrugged, "It's nothing Sirius, it just didn't work out."

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Sirius rushed to the door knowing who it was before opening the door.

"Taylor!" Sirius greeted her as he swung the door open. "Come in, I have the entire day all planned out, but first we've got to eat I'm starved."

Taylor blinked, she seemed surprised by this. "Sirius, what have you planned out?"

"Our day." He said as he closed the door behind Taylor and proceeded to walk over to the couch and eat his bacon and eggs. He was just finishing up his breakfast.

Taylor stared at him with a strange look on her face, which Sirius found quite amusing "What are we going to do on 'our day'?" Taylor asked.

Sirius swallowed quickly and said; "We are going to shop!"

She was quiet as he finished up eating, but he could tell that she was puzzled by what he said and watched as she stared off into space obviously thinking about something.

"So, are you ready?" Sirius asked startling her, he would have loved to let her think for much longer but they really did need to go.

She smiled at him and said; "What are we going to do… other than shopping?"

"Planning, for Lily's party." Sirius answered and soon added on. "James, Remus and Peter don't have much of an eye for decorating or style come to think of it… Anyways, I need you to help me pick out suits for all of them and myself, and dress for Lily! Also, we need to buy a dress for you. Anyways, James said something about needing to meet us a bit after dinner too, so we've got to go see him."

"Why does he want to see us?" Taylor questioned with a puzzled look.

Sirius shrugged. "He wants some help picking something out, I said we could pick out while picking out everything else… but he claimed that he had to be there to pick this out. I think it might be Lils present."

Taylor nodded and looked over the list of things Sirius had written down for them to buy. "Do you really think we can finish this all in one day?" She questioned, "It's a lot of work."

"I do." Sirius answered. "It won't be hard; we've just got to fast."

"It will be hard." Taylor corrected him. "But I suppose that we best get started.

"Agreed!" Sirius said with a grin and rushed over to the door and opened for Taylor, saying; "After you."

* * *

Sirius smiled as they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. Taylor looked wonderful today and Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of her. He thought about what Peter had told him; should he ask her out? Would it really work very well… Sirius looked away from Taylor to get his thoughts back.

"What are we doing first?" Taylor asked looking up at him.

Sirius grinned at her, trying to forget his previous thoughts. "First we are getting decorations. We need something that says '_Happy Birthday Lily!_'"

Taylor smiled and said; "Why don't we get a plain banner and charm it?"

"We could… but would it work?" Sirius asked.

Taylor nodded. "Of course, I didn't once for Harry, when he was playing Quidditch I charmed a banner to cheer him on. It was his first match."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "Your friend Harry?"

Taylor's eyes widened a little and Sirius once again noticed that she wasn't telling him the truth, she answered quickly though, "Yep, He finally got on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in our 6th year. But he was a brilliant flier."

Sirius nodded and decided once and for all that if she ever wanted to really tell him what was going on she could tell him, but until then he would let it go.

"So," Sirius continued their conversation. "Who are you're friends?"

Taylor smiled as she thought of this, "Well, there's Harry and Ron… they're my best friends, no one could ever replace them."

Sirius smiled thinking of his own friends. "I know how you feel."

"You do." Taylor answered after a moment, "Of course, there is also Ginny, she is Ron's younger and only sister. And there's Neville, Dean, and Seamus… all of my classmates really, it's hard to go Seven years knowing someone and not getting along eventually."

Sirius nodded considering this then paused, thinking of one person he couldn't stand despite the seven years of knowing each other, "I suppose… but there are some people who you just don't"-

"Yeah, I had those people too." Taylor told him, cutting him off, Sirius grinned getting the feeling that she had the exact feelings towards someone as he had towards Snape. "No matter what, you just don't get along. I know." She said with a understanding smile.

Sirius pointed ahead moving on from the subject that would, no doubt, get him talking about Snape. "There's the store, we'll be needing a banner, confetti, balloons"-

"Noise Makers, Party Hat's?" Taylor questioned and Sirius grinned at her.

"Everything!"

She smiled at him making Sirius's heart lift, or at least that's what he assumed the uplifting feeling he had was. He would ask her, it was becoming clear to him that she was really amazing and he needed to know how she felt. He nudged his head towards a store.

"In there."

She followed him into the store and they searched for some decorations.

"Sirius! I found a nice banner." Taylor called to him.

"It says _'Happy Birthday'_ seven times…" Sirius informed her after looking at it.

Taylor laughed and said; "I told you; we can charm it. Don't worry I'm good at this stuff."

Sirius nodded slightly, teasing her a bit. "Okay… I guess I'll trust you this once."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She answered sarcastically.

Sirius just smiled at her with a cocky expression enjoying himself with this wonderful woman that appeared in his flat.

They bought the banner and a couple other party decorations and were out on the streets not too long after. It was silent and Sirius felt comfortable, he took this time to think over what he would say to ask Taylor out, how would he do it?

His thoughts were interrupted by Taylor, "What are we going to do now?" She asked him curiously.

Sirius grinned at her; "We are going to be picking out the suits and dresses. We must look fabulous. AND since James is paying for all of this"-

"James is paying for all of this?" Taylor asked, cutting Sirius of once again.

He simply nodded and continued on with what he was saying. "Anyhow, since James is paying for all of this, money is not an"-

"Don't you feel a little bad about making him pay for all of this?"

"No. As I was saying"-

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"I feel bad."

"Okay then, but keep your feelings to yourself. I don't need to be getting myself a bit of that nasty guilt." Sirius told her as his annoyance grew, why couldn't she just use the money?

Taylor glared at Sirius and said; "Fine. But I don't like not paying for something."

"It's not as if you have the money." Sirius told her bluntly and let out a small chuckle.

Her eyes grew narrower, "Excuse me?

Sirius's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said, "Taylor…"

"Just because I don't have my own place to stay or all of the precious things you have, gives you no right to judge what I can and cannot afford! I have the money to buy myself a dress and you are just to shallow to see past the fact that I don't have any home." She hissed at him anger seething through her.

Sirius had never been very good at staying quite when someone was angry at him, he was the type of person who saw it as a challenge and felt the need to bite back. "If you do have the money to buy a lovely dress, why don't you put it towards the whole _'I need a home'_ bit." He spat at her.

Taylor took a deep breath and looked up the sky. Sirius's eyes widened a bit more as he began to realize what was going on. She turned back to see Sirius and said; "I cannot… Why"- She stumbled on her words as tears formed in her eyes "I can't be here!" She finally declared to him and stormed off in her fury.

"Taylor!" He called at her as she stormed off and watched as she apparated. He groaned and spun around. Why had he even said that? It wasn't really like he felt that way, it just came out like something natural.

He sat down on the bench nearby and looked up at the sky.

It was pretty clear that Taylor was not going to accept a date with him.

**

* * *

**

Sirius stumbled down the street to Madam Malkins. He kicked a couple rocks on his way, he was miserable. He hated knowing that she was upset, crying, and it was his fault. All his bloody fault. James rushed up to him from Madam Malkins,

"Where's Taylor?" He asked.

"We got in a stupid argument." Sirius answered and grumbled a bit under his breath. "Merlin, this is so stupid! I just said I didn't feel guilty about spending your money and she got all fussy."

James sighed and said; "Sirius I think that you should look back on this. If there is one thing I know about woman it's that there is always something else they what we know."

Sirius looked down at his feet they turned back to James, he was ashamed of what he said, "I said that she didn't have… money."

James's eyes widened. "Why would you say that?! Even a blind, deaf person would know that it's a stupid thing to say."

"I know!" Sirus told his friend loudly, "But I was just so… annoyed."

"That doesn't justify your actions." James informed Sirius with a cocky grin.

Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed. "You need help." He turned serious again. "What am I going to do?" He just wanted to make it better, make her smile.

"Apologize." James answered. "It's the only thing you can do, otherwise… well, it might be a little weird at Lils party."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I hate Apologizing."

"Me too, but you've got to do it." James told him with a smile and then said. "Look, I know that you're a little bummed out because of the Taylor thing, but I have huge news."

"What is it?" Sirius asked suddenly curious to learn what was on his friends mind the whole thing with Taylor temporarily being wiped from his mind.

James took a deep breath and said; "I'm going to ask Lily to marry me… as her Birthday Present."

Sirius broke out into a huge smile. "Wow, you and Lily… I knew it would happen, we were all just waiting for you to suck it up and propose." He couldn't help but feel inexplicable joy. Lily and James had been together for so long and James loved Lily so much…

"Well," James answered. "I'm going to… and I need your help to pick out the perfect ring. It has to be perfect, no exceptions at all."

Sirius nodded, then grinned again. "So, am I going to be your best man?"

"Of course." James answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Great." Sirius said then blinked. "Wait, have you told Remus and Peter about this yet?"

James shook his head. "I didn't really want anyone to know before I asked Lily… but I had to get some help picking out the ring, so I figured you and Taylor would be the prefect people. Taylor being female and you being… what did you call it? Fashionably conscious?"

Sirius mock glared at his friend, he really wished that Lily hadn't told everyone about hat, then said with a grin. "Lets go get the ring and then we should probably get the suits and dresses…"

"What?"

"I spent most of the day brooding over what to do to get Taylor to forgive me." Sirius answered truthfully and shrugged, it had been a trying part of the day. He had been really upset by it.

James sighed and rubbed his temple. "Some days…"

Sirius just laughed and the two of them headed off.

* * *

Sirius stepped into the homeless shelter. This was where Taylor had said she'd been staying. It was night, but he hoped he'd still be able to talk to her. He needed to apologize. He knocked on the door softly.

A woman opened the door and said; "I'm sorry, but you can't come in. All the beds are taken, you should have come earlier."

"Oh, no." Sirius told her with a bit of a laugh. "I'm not here to stay, I just want to talk to someone who is here."

"Who?" The women asked curiously.

Sirius smiled at her. "Ah, Taylor Smith"-

"What do you want with her?" The woman demanded, her voice suddenly taking a rougher tone.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the woman and said; "Okay, who are you?"

"Natalie Hood." She answered. "Now, what do you want with Taylor?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, this is between Taylor and myself." Sirius told her with a bit a frown on his face.

Natalie's gaze didn't deter. "I'm making it my business."

"Look, I just need to talk to her."

"Who are you?"

"Sirius Black." He told her with a annoyance in his voice and on his face.

She shook her head. "You can't talk to her."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Natalie answered him looking determined to keep him away from Taylor. "I know what you said to her and I have to say that you and the cruelest person alive!"

"I didn't mean to!" Sirius answered her. "It just slipped out."

"I don't care. You can just go away! And don't talk to her, I can't believe you." Natalie glared at him venomously.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to apologize."

Natalie seemed to soften a bit after that and said; "Okay… I can see that you sincerely want to fix this, but she's not ready for you to."

"I am." Sirius answered. "I just I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Well, after what you said why wouldn't she be?! That was the most… I just cannot believe you would say that."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. "Do you know when she'll be ready."

Natalie shook her head, but smiled at him. "I don't know for sure, I'm sorry. She's was pretty mad when she talked to me… why don't you go by her work tomorrow and try to fix it up then… I'll try to talk to her about it before hand and maybe she'll be willing to accept your apology then."

"Thanks." Sirius told her and began to head home.

* * *

Sirius walked into Zonko's, he heard that Taylor was working right now and he needed to go see her. When he walked in she was staring up at the ceiling.

She groaned loudly, "Why is everything so difficult?!"

"I don't think the roofs going to answer." Sirius answered hoping to lighten the mood, it

Taylor's head snapped down to view Sirius, as soon as she did she began to tidy the front desk. "Might as well try." She said seeming to agree to keep the mood light.

Sirius let out a small laugh, but a slight frown stayed on his face. "Look, Taylor"-

"Sirius," Taylor said cutting him off. "I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you."

He nodded and said quietly. "Can I say it anyways?"

Taylor smiled at him, "Yes."

"What I said was terrible, and I didn't mean it." He told her, trying to make her see what he had been talking about but he watched her smile vanish.

"You did though!" She hissed at him. "You meant it; you think I am poor and unable to take care of myself."

"I don't'!" Sirius answered defensively. "I think anything but that. I think it's amazing that you've somehow managed this. You have been living like this and… I could never do it. I think it shows that you're strong and that you can take care of yourself, even in the toughest of situations." He smiled at her, "To use fewer words, it means that you're resourceful."

The smile began to return to Taylor's face, "You mean it?"

"Of course." He answered, "Now, please forgive me Taylor. I can't imagine life without you being here… to be my friend."

Taylor walked in front of the counter to where Sirius was standing and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank-you." She muttered to him.

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her savoring the feeling of having her close.

"Anytime." He replied trying to sound calm when inside he was bursting with happiness.

* * *

Sirius and Taylor had made it Diagon Alley and were now enjoying some ice cream, curtosy of Sirius for being such a jerk. Silence took over them once again and Sirius sighed thinking about Peter's words once more.

Peter told him to just ask Taylor out, and he would have… but what was he supposed to do now that they had gotten an argument, should he ask her?

"Oh Merlin, Sirius did you manage to buy everything?" Taylor said quickly giving him an apologetic look.

Sirius let out a laugh and said; "Of course, it took longer because I moped for most of the day before I finally went to meet James and he knocked me out of it. We picked up what he wanted and then went around to pick up the rest of the stuff. I got you a lovely pale pink dress. You'll look beautiful in it."

Sirius couldn't help but smile as a blush rose to Taylor's cheeks. "Thanks." She murmured, then said more clearly. "What did James _need_ to help pick out?"

Sirius smirked; since she wasn't there it would be fun to just let her wait. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Taylor's mouth dropped open. "Hey! That's not far."

"You left." Sirius informed her, the smirk still on his face.

"You were an arse." She countered

Sirius sighed, he supposed he would have to tell her now. "Fine, but only because I was mean to you. On any other occasion I would be very annoying and say nothing."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "So, what was it?"

Sirius grinned thinking back to when he first learned about it, "A ring."

Taylor's eyes widened and a huge smile graced her features. "Are you serious? Is he going to propose?!"

Sirius grin grew bigger. "Yes!"

"Merlin, that's wonderful!" Taylor sat back on the bench. "Lily is so lucky."

"Yeah." Sirius said. "Every time I see them, I know that they love each other… I can't wait until I get that."

He looked over at Taylor slightly wishing that she knew he had been thinking about her but saw that she had looked away and gained a serious look on her face. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Taylor smiled once more. "No! Just thinking, that's my thinking face."

"What were you thinking about?" Sirius questioned, curious to know what had made her that solemn

"How happy Lily and James are going to be." Taylor answered a second later.

Sirius nodded as he thought of how lucky they were to have each other, "They certainly will be."

* * *

Sirius walked over to Zonko's hoping to get a chance to talk to Peter again about what he should do now about Taylor. Once he got there Peter was walking out of the store mumbling. He blinked and walked over to Taylor.

"What's that all about?" he asked

Taylor shrugged, "I don't know. He was talking about some mistake and he seemed a little out of it."

"Did you send him home?" Sirius questioned a little worried about his friend. Taylor nodded with a smile. "Good." Sirius told her feeling more comforted.

"So, how have you been?" She asked.

"Pretty Good." Sirius answered with a grin forgetting about Peter and his small problem, "And you?"

"Fine." Taylor answered.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Just fine?"

She sighed. "I just have a bit on my mind."

"Like what?" Sirius questioned.

"Flats." Taylor answered him with a smile. "I'm thinking of getting my own, Natalie and I are going to check some out tomorrow."

"Sounds fun, why is that a problem?" Sirius asked, not quite understanding Taylor's dilemma.

Taylor shrugged and stepped back behind the counter separating herself from Sirius. "I'm just trying to calculate what I can afford right now."

"Don't worry about." Sirius offered. "It's a flat, if you can afford it; Great! If you can't; Oh well! Some people make life more complicated than it has to be."

Taylor let out a bit of laugh and Sirius took joy out of knowing that he had comforted her, even if it was just a bit. She suddenly looked at him with a bright smile, "Do you want to come looking for a flat with us? It could be fun!"

Sirius chuckled at the sudden question. "It does sound like fun. I can't wait! See you tomorrow." As he walked out of the shop he couldn't help but grin, he was going flat hunting with Taylor… that was kind of like a date.

* * *

"Sirius! Come on, we need to get going."

Sirius groaned and rolled over onto the floor, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had been sleeping on the couch, he sighed and walked over to the door and opened it seeing Taylor and Natalie standing there, he blinked and realized what had happened.

"I forgot about that." He said while rubbing his eyes once again. "I'll just go get dressed and grabbed a quick bite to eat. You can make yourself comfortable." He looked over at Natalie. "Hello again, Lovely to see you."

Natalie raised an eyebrow at Sirius mussed up and half-asleep look. "You too." She answered and walked in after Taylor.

The two girls sat down on his sofa while he rushed upstairs to get dressed. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before hurriedly running a hand through his long locks, he shrugged, it was a little knotty but good enough. He then walked back into the living room.

"I suppose so." Natalie was saying to Taylor as he walked into the room.

"Suppose so what?" Sirius questioned as he approached the two "Have you girls been talking about me."

"You wish." Natalie quipped.

Sirius grinned charmingly; "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want two beautiful ladies talking about me?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Come on Sirius, go eat breakfast!" She hurried him into the kitchen and turned back to Natalie. "He get's side-tracked so easily."

"With your manners who wouldn't. Honestly, I can still hear you." He called from the kitchen.

"Eat Food!" Taylor yelled to him.

Sirius sighed and grabbed himself a bowl and some cereal. He was kind of looking forward to today, it seemed like it might be a good day… it would have been better if Natalie wasn't coming along but he would just have to deal with that. Besides Natalie wasn't that bad… well, from the two times he'd talked to her.

He ate quickly and then walked into the living room. He grinned at them "We better get going, we're already behind schedule."

"Thanks to you," Natalie joked.

Sirius grinned. "I'm sure you'll forgive me."

Taylor sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

The room was white, everything was white. Sirius got the feeling was either in an insane asylum or a hospital. The only thing that differed from those two things was the white walls. Sirius sincerely hoped that Taylor would turn this flat down.

"This is interesting…" Natalie said with faux happiness.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah…" His tone was similar to Natalie's, trying to be nice but really hating this place.

The man selling it grinned. "It is fantastic isn't it!" He grinned cheerily at them. "I tell you, I would move in here myself if I didn't have a better place." He then slapped his leg and started laughing like a maniac.

Taylor raised an eyebrow at him and restrained a laugh at something Natalie did. Sirius looked over at her and Natalie and she walked over to Sirius, "This man is a nutter." She whispered to him.

He nodded, "I know Taylor needs a flat, but I really hope it isn't this one."

"Agreed." Natalie said and sighed as the man continued.

"I crack myself up." The man said wiping away his tears. "Yeah, this is a beauty though I don't know why anyone wouldn't want it."

"I can't imagine why." Taylor said with a polite smile.

The man sighed. "Neither can I."

"You just said that…" Taylor informed him.

The man looked at her oddly, "I don't know what you're hearing missy, but I didn't say that." He then smiled at the apartment and gestured his arms around. "I tell you, I would move in here myself if I didn't have a better place."

Taylor, Natalie, and Sirius watched him with an odd look on their faces as he slapped his leg and started laughing again.

Sirius walked over and patted him on the back. "Okay, well, I think we've seen enough for today sir."

The man straightened up and looked at Sirius with a questioning look. "Are you hoping to buy a flat?"

"No…" Sirius answered, "But my fri-"

"Then it's your friends decision." Said the man with a friendly smile, "But nice try, I see that you just wanted this place for yourself."

Sirius gave him a pathetic smile. "Yeah, that's it." He looked over at Natalie giving her a look that said, 'he is a nutter' and she nodded with a little chuckle. He then turned to look at Taylor.

"So, miss, what do you say?"

Taylor looked around once more. "I'll get back to you."

The man nodded. "Alright well, then have a fantastic day!"

"Okay, you too." Taylor said and they walked out of the flat.

Sirius walked up to her quickly, "You're not going to get that one, right?"

Taylor shook her head with a laugh, "No way."

* * *

It looked like an unfinished building; it was a square room with a low roof, a toilet, a sink, and a then mat on the floor. Just being in the room made Sirius wonder if it was going to collapse.

"Is there anything else?" Natalie questioned looking around the place, voicing Sirius's own thoughts. "Or is this it?"

The man sighed. "Well, I don't expect you to understand I can feel your bad karma from here."

"Bad Karma?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The man nodded. "Oh yes, you and your male friend both have terrible karma and wouldn't understand that simplicity is the most satisfying way to live."

"That's an interestingly crazy way of thinking." Sirius said, defending himself and Natalie whom he was starting to grow quite fond of. She made him think of a more sarcastic and less polite Lily.

"Sirius!" Taylor snapped looking at him as if her were crazy.

Sirius shrugged. "He said I had bad karma."

Natalie sighed. "Well, this is a dump, let's go Taylor."

Taylor looked at the man sympathetically. "I'm sorry, this just isn't for me."

"Bad karma." The man said. "But you go, have bad karma."

Taylor nodded slowly. "I think I will."

"Good…" He said trailing off. "After all, that's what terrible people do, they go off and have bad karma and then they do terrible things."

"You're crazy!" Natalie cried out exasperated. "You are a crazed nutcase!"

"Am I?!" He questioned wide-eyed. "Or do I have KARMA!"

"Let's go." Taylor said and they quickly walked out with the man yelling "Karma!" after them.

* * *

"Alright, there are a few rules standard mostly." The woman said, as she walked around in tall heels and a fitted suit.

"Of course." Taylor said.

Sirius looked around the room as Taylor spoke, it wasn't a terrible place but it wasn't that great. It was too bright and sunny and happy feeling for Sirius's taste. But it was much better than the other two.

"We will start off with things that will cost you ten pounds extra per month." The woman stated.

"Ten pounds?" Natalie questioned. "What on earth are you talking about?!"

"Spilling, Swearing, Speaking to yourself, Dancing, Nudity, Singing, Making any noise, Cooking-" The woman was cut off.

"Don't you think those demands are a little out of control?" Taylor questioned. "I mean, I would have to pay an extra ten pounds each month if I do any of those."

"Ten pounds extra for each one you do." The woman answered automatically.

Natalie shook her head. "That's crazy! You are being insane." She once again voiced Sirius's own thoughts.

"Degrading another was the next on the list." The woman stated. "You owe me ten pounds." She told Natalie.

"I don't live here!"

The woman looked her up and down. "Well, if you ever decide to it will be an extra ten pounds."

"I don't think anyone sane would decide to live here." Natalie countered.

"Natalie…" Taylor began, but Sirius quickly cut her off.

"I agree with the short homeless shelter person!" Sirius announced backing up Natalie.

"Try Natalie." Natalie said with a fake smile.

Sirius shrugged with a cheeky grin, "At that moment it sounded better to not know your name."

"Lets go." Taylor muttered and the three walked out of the building.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he stood next to Natalie waiting in line to buy ice cream. Taylor was waiting for them to come back as they had told her they would get the ice cream and she shouldn't worry about it.

Sirius looked back to see Taylor pacing around and he looked back to Natalie, "She's taking this hard."

"Can you blame her?" Natalie questioned, "Honestly I'd be looking for someone to deck if I were in her shoes."

"Aren't you the violent one." Sirius commented.

Natalie cocked an eyebrow at him, "And you wouldn't want to deck someone?"

"Of course I would." Sirius answered with a grin, "but I am a bloke, and blokes like myself tend to like decking people."

"Right…" Natalie said trailing off and rolling her eyes, "Anyways, I'm a little worried that she might not find a place."

Sirius nodded, "I know what you mean… but I don't like having her at the homeless shelter."

"Yeah," Natalie said, "And I don't think that she would really like to stay there."

"Who would?" Sirius questioned her, "I mean, I know you guys try to make it great and all but… seriously who would want to stay there forever?"

"No one." Natalie answered, "I just wish there was someway we could help her out."

Sirius nodded and they finally ordered the ice cream and walked over to where Taylor was. The moment she was handed the ice cream she began to speak, obviously having held it in until she had someone to vent to.

"It's hopeless!!" Taylor cried out in annoyance as she collapsed on the bench with her ice cream. "I can't believe how terrible this has been going. All morning we've been searching and nothing!"

"There will be somewhere…" Natalie said trying to comfort her friend

"No! I'm going to homeless for life." Taylor said dramatically. "This is awful."

"The first place wasn't too bad…" Sirius said trying to make the situation better, then he thought about the first place and shook his head. "No, it was too bad."

"This is hopeless."

Natalie licked her ice cream. "So you've said."

"Well, we've got the rest of the day to keep searching." Sirius interjected. "It'll get better."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked with a pathetic look on her face.

Sirius nodded. "Positive, love."

Taylor groaned. "Well, where do I start looking now?"

Sirius grinned at her and idea suddenly dawning on him, "You've been looking in all of the wrong places!"

"What?" Both Natalie and Hermione questioned looking at Sirius oddly.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, I'm just saying that maybe we've been looking in the wrong type of places, like the wrong… I don't know how to say it, so much this whole mystical sounding thing." Sirius muttered the last part and sighed.

"Where Sirius! Where?!" Taylor snapped at him.

"The wizarding world." Sirius answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Taylor let out a laugh. "You're entirely right! I've been looking at all of these muggle places and really I should be looking for a wizarding flat. How could I have been so stupid!"

"You're not stupid!" Sirius answered, "Just slightly less smart than yours truly."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "You're so full of yourself."

"Too true."

* * *

He had just walked into a room where and rainbow had exploded, that was the only explanation possible. The walls clashed and the ceiling clashed with each of the walls, as did the floor. Sirius felt his brain beginning to melt.

The seller grinned. "I decorated it myself." He sighed with pride. "It took awhile, but it was worth it in the end." Sirius could have puked.

"Yeah…" Taylor muttered.

"I can't see." Natalie whispered.

Sirius nodded. "It's blinded me."

Taylor groaned.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked with a very enthusiastic expression. "Anything not to your liking?"

"Well…" Taylor began, but the man stopped her immediately.

"I know." He said with a smile. "You're wondering where all the magic is! Well, look at this." He turned on the tap and out came rainbow colored water. He flicked another switch and rainbow colored bubbles came out.

"Huh." Taylor said, "Well, that's certainly interesting."

The man nodded. "It's prefect isn't it."

"Wonderful." Taylor answered, "I'll get back to you on this. We have a couple more places to check, but your place is certainly in consideration!" She mentally smacked herself for lying, but kept a happy smile on her face.

The man jumped up and clapped his hands together. "Wonderful!" He sang and bounded out of the room.

"Strange man." Natalie commented.

Sirius scoffed. "I think mental is a better word for what he is."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Be nice."

"I am!" Sirius commented. "I'm nice to normal people."

* * *

This was a decorating style that Sirius could deal with, he began to wonder if maybe he should move in here. The entire place and the theme of blue-grey-green, it was perfect.

"I like this place." Taylor said as she looked around the room with a grin. "It's beautiful… perfect!"

Sirius nodded, "I like it, say what if I bought this place and you got my old one?" He joked with a grin.

"I'll pass." Taylor answered and sighed. "I thought I would never get a place like this…"

"I knew you would." Natalie said, "You just have to keep looking, and you'll find something."

Taylor grinned and collapsed on the couch. "I love it!"

"I'll go get the forms for you to fill out." The friendly woman who was selling the flat said.

"Thanks." Taylor said as the woman left.

Just then a large, disgusting man entered the room. "So you're the pretty little thing moving in here." Sirius felt a twinge of anger for this man but let it go, that was all he was going to say.

"I guess…" Taylor answered nervously and Sirius could tell she was uncomfortable with him around. "Who are you?"

"I own this building, and I'll be renting you this place." He said with a grin. "And you know that you can come to me for anything. Especially if you're feeling a little _lonely_ if you know what I mean." He winked at her, Sirius's blood boiled all he wanted to do was hit him so hard that he would never wake up again.

Taylor's eyes widened in a disturbed way, "I don't think that will happen."

"You sure?" He questioned with a grin, licking his lips. "I can be very _comforting_."

Sirius then jumped up unable to stand it anymore. "Okay, well this was interesting. I think we should go now." He quickly ushered Taylor and Natalie out.

"You got a problem with me?" The man questioned Sirius with a glare.

Sirius turned to the man with a glare of his own. "Yes." He answered and with all of his self restraint to avoid getting into a fight he stalked off after Hermione and Natalie.

* * *

The three sat in Diagon Alley. Sirius felt terrible for Taylor, they hadn't found anywhere for her and she looked as if it broke her heart. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it was okay, he wanted to find her a flat and it would be perfect.

"I'm never going to get a place to live!" Taylor groaned. "I'm going to homeless for the rest of my life."

"No you won't." Natalie said, and then grinned as if an idea had dawned on her. "Why don't you come live with me? I have a spare room and it would be nice to have a roommate if only temporary."

Taylor smiled at Natalie. "I'd like that. Thank you."

"No problem." Natalie answered.

"And you can crash on my couch whenever you want." Sirius said with his own grin, glad to know that Natalie had come up with something so comforting to Taylor

"Thanks Sirius." Taylor said with a bit of a laugh.

Just then Remus appeared in front of them. "There you two are, we've been waiting for you."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Shoot. Sorry Moony, I forgot about it and I forgot to tell Taylor."

"IS there a meeting?" Taylor asked.

Remus nodded and smiled at Natalie. "Hello Natalie. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Natalie answered. "You're Remus, right?"

"Yes." Remus answered with a smile. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, but we need to get going."

"Sorry." Taylor told Natalie.

Natalie shrugged. "It's okay. I've got to get to the shelter anyways."

"Bye." Hermione said and she apparated away closely followed by Remus.

Sirius grinned at Natalie, "Good idea, inviting her to live with you. You're a smart short person."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Bye Sirius."

"Bye." He said and apparted to the school grounds.

* * *

"Voldemort is getting stronger." Moody reported as his magical eye darted around taken in the entire office.

"We knew that already." James commented with an annoyed look. "Did you get any useful information?"

Moody glared at James. "He's getting stronger quickly and gaining the support of more than just Wizards."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I suspected this might happen."

"Who is he getting to help?" Alice Longbottom asked. "What creature would help him."

"Many." Dumbledore answered. "A huge amount of creatures feel persecuted by Wizards, they see Voldemort's way of rule as a way out of that persecution."

"But it isn't!" Alice argued.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "No Alice, you're quite right, but Voldemort can be very persuasive."

James sighed. "So, what do we do?"

"We need to get to the remaining creatures that have no alliance with Voldemort and convince them that what he is doing is wrong. If possible, convince them to join our side." Dumbledore answered. "Now…"

Dumbledore began to ask who could go and chose some to, the teams were made but Sirius didn't really pay attention he was watching Taylor. She had also seemed to have forgotten about the meeting and was watching the ground just in front of her. Her face had a frowned etched on it, her eyes looked empty and cold she looked like happiness had evaded her. He wondered what made her look that way, like the world was ending and she couldn't do anything about it.

He sighed and turned from Taylor thinking more about the war, how would that effect him. It was a question that was constantly on his mind, how was the war going to impact his life. What would his future be like? How long would it take before the world was a free place without the traitorous rein of terror Voldemort had.

Sirius looked down, would his children be stuck in this war, would he even be able to find time to fall in love and have children. Would the war outlive him?

He looked around and saw the meeting was over, he saw Taylor talking to Lily and looked up to see James sit down next to him. "Hey." James said and smiled slightly at Sirius, "Are you alright mate?"

Sirius shrugged, "Just thinking… about the war."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I think about it a lot myself." James confessed, "I wonder what's going to happen. If my child will be haunted by the war that we live in today… I don't want that to happen Sirius."

Sirius nodded as James continued.

"Lily is already involved in the war, and I hate that everyday she is involved in the pain and the terror… I don't want my child to grow up in a world like that Sirius."

"Not parent does." Sirius answered, "But I know what you mean… we fight for the future James, so that little James Jr. will have a happy life away from all of this."

"What about Sirius Jr.?" James questioned with a grin.

Sirius laughed, "Who would be the mother? Are you willing to lend me your fiancée?"

James shook his head and chuckled, "You'll find someone Sirius, and you'll fall in love, just like I have."

"Right, so, you want to go out?" Sirius questioned his friend, "We could go to the pub or something."

James laughed, "Sure, you want to invite Remus and Pete?" He asked.

Sirius shook his head, "Nah, let's go, just you and me."

"Lily!" James called and Sirius gave him and odd look,

"When did I invite Lils along?" Sirius questioned

James sighed, "I'm going to tell her where I'm going."

Lily walked over to James from where she was with Taylor, her eyes were watering and it was obvious she had just been crying. James pulled her into a hug, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Lily nodded, "Yeah. I was just talking to Taylor about all of this… she told me that she thought that we would win."

Sirius smiled and looked over at Taylor who was sitting by herself in deep thought, "Well, she is a bright witch."

* * *

James collapsed on the couch. He was exhausted from all the work they had been doing. The flat looked beautiful though. It was decked out in all of the decorations, and it looked like they would be having a sophisticated winter party. Everything seemed to have the theme of a sort of icy blue color.

"Well, I think she'll like it." Sirius said with a content smile, "Or she'll appreciate it at least."

James groaned, "We have so much more to do though."

"Like what?" Sirius questioned.

"We need to set up the furniture different." Peter answered as he walked over rolling the remaining streamer up. "So that people can dance somewhere."

"Dancing?" James questioned suddenly.

Sirius laughed, "Don't worry Jamesie; I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"I will not!" He protested, "I can't dance and now Lily will want to!"

Peter patted his friend on the back; "What are you going to do at you wedding then?"

James shrugged, "Pretend I can dance…"

"Then do that tonight! Pretend you can dance!" Peter told his friend with a grin.

"I can't, I'm not an experienced pretender." James answered stubbornly.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and shoved James off of the couch. "Come on Pete, let's get this furniture moved."

* * *

James paced in front of Peter and Sirius, he every once in a while would stop and ask if he was doing the right thing and if it was too soon or not only to be told that it wasn't too soon and that if anything it was right on time.

Remus walked into the flat and shut the door loudly then glared at James, "you owe me so much right now."

James looked at him oddly, "Why?"

"Lily!" He said loudly as if it would explain everything.

"What about her?!" James asked quickly, "is she in the hospital? Is she dying? Merlin, did she die and you've come here to tell me?! Oh Merlin, I'll be giving a tombstone an engagement ring!"

"James, you don't honestly believe she's dead." Remus stated.

James gave him a harsh look, "You don't know that."

"If she was really dead you would be a little more upset." Sirius answered and received a glare from James, "well, at least I think that's what Moony was getting at."

"She's been complaining all morning." Remus answered.

"Why?" James asked curiously, "is it something I did?"

Remus shook his head, "She's just being grouchy."

James eyes suddenly widened, "She's going to mad at me about the party!"

"James…" Peter began trying to stop his friend from making a big deal out of something that wasn't.

"She's going to hate me! And she'll say no, and I'll look like an idiot… Merlin, we'll never get married." He fell down onto the couch, "I'm doomed."

Peter patted James on the back, "Don't worry so much, she'll see the flat and realize how much you love her. Don't worry it will all work out."

James smiled, "Thanks Pete."

"No problem." Peter answered with a smile, "I like to think that I'm good at comforting people."

"Better than those two idiots anyways." James said nodding towards Remus and Sirius.

Remus rubbed his eyes, "I distract his girlfriend, house his girlfriend, make nearly fifteen different breakfasts until it's 'just the right one' for his girlfriend, and refill her chocolate milk about twenty times so that she doesn't go out and get drunk all so he can give her the perfect birthday where he proposes and I am an idiot."

Sirius nodded, "yeah, and I picked out the decorations!"

"Because that really compares." Remus answered sarcastically.

* * *

Sirius sat crouched behind the couch waiting for Lily to come in, just then he heard the door open.

"James?" Lily questioned as she flicked on the lights.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" All of Lily's family and friends and called it to her as the lights came on, Lily gasped and grinned at them all.

"Oh wow, this is amazing!" She said and turned to Remus and Hermione, "that's why you two dragged me all across London."

They both nodded and looked over to see James come over to Lily.

She smiled softly at him, "Thank you James."

This was the moment, and the two of them deserved each other. They were so much in love and Sirius couldn't help but smile as he thought about what was about to happen. He smiled as James began to speak.

"It's not over yet Lils." He said, "I've actually got a question for you, one that I've been putting off for a long time even though I know we've both been ready for quite a while now." He took a deep breath, "I love you Lily, more than I ever thought possible. You make me so happy and I like to believe that I make you happy." He smiled as she let out a little laugh and nodded, "I don't know what I would do without you Lily," He then got down on one knee and took out a little black velvet box and carefully opened it to reveal are ring with a golden band and a sparkling emerald. "Will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes and she smiled widely down at him, "Of course." She answered.

He grinned and stood up slipping the ring on her finger and gently kissed as people clapped and Sirius wolf-whistled.

* * *

Sirius saw Taylor wearing the pale blue dress that he and James had picked out, she looked beautiful. Perhaps now was the right time, perhaps now was the time that he should just go for it. Just ask her. She walked over and sat down by him,

"This is a great party." She commented to him, "and it looks like Lily is really enjoying herself."

"Yeah, it looks like James worried for nothing." Sirius told her as he thought about what had happened earlier, "Merlin I wish he knew how it would turn out."

"That would have been nice." Taylor agreed.

Sirius shrugged, "well, you can't do much about the past, but do you know what we can do?"

Taylor looked at him oddly, "What can we do Sirius?"

"We can dance." He told her with a grin waiting for her to accept his offer.

Taylor laughed and nodded, "yes we can."

"Come on Taylor, dance with me." He said as he stood and extended his hand to her.

She grinned and took his hand, "I would love to."

Sirius lead her onto the dance floor and took her in his arms gently swaying to the music. She was so beautiful… so perfect, he watched her intently thinking about how badly he wanted her, at least to just kiss her, if only once.

"Well, I'm a little tired out of dancing… we should just sit and talk." She said quietly

Sirius nodded but didn't move, he still had his arm around her waist and one gently clasping her hand. He couldn't move, she was so close, right there it was the perfect moment, it was right then. They stared at each other for a long time before Sirius bent down and captured her lips with his own.

He kissed her slowly and gently savoring the way her lips felt against his own, then she began to kiss him back. He felt an explosion of happiness inside him. She then pulled away and looked at him with a bit of a dazed expression.

"I've got to go." She said and rushed off away from Sirius and through the crowd.

He stared after her not even bothering chasing after her of calling her name. He began to rack his brain with what could have gone wrong, what did he do?

He stared after her wishing that she had stayed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Forty pages on Microsoft Word, I am shocked.

Alright, a lot of this is repeat and I know it's kind of, "Why? Why is this in here again!" I tried to add a lot of Sirius's thoughts in. And there are some new scenes that happened to Sirius when Hermione wasn't involved.

Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter AND I hope you enjoyed Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I know I did, although it made this story _very_ AU.

R&R

Live Fast Die Never


	21. Finally

She heard the creak of the door opening as she lay on the couch still wearing the dress James and Sirius had picked out for her to where to Lily's party. She'd hurried home and collapsed there not bothering to do anything else. And now, half an hour later, she still lay there as Natalie came into the house with her date.

Hermione sat up as the lights were turned on and looked over at Natalie.

She was holding the hand of a shorter man, a little taller than Natalie and about the same height as Hermione; he had light brown hair and a kind smile on his face.

"Taylor?" Natalie questioned as she watched her friend with a concerned face, Hermione looked like a mess. She looked over at the man, "Cameron, this is my room mate Taylor, Taylor this is Cameron."

"Hi." Hermione said miserably.

Cameron smiled politely, "Hi."

Natalie looked over at Cameron, "I think that we should probably… end the date." She finished lamely.

Cameron nodded, "Of course. Uh, I'll call you."

"Yeah…" She said with a slightly dreamy smile. He leaned down and quickly kissed her.

"Bye." He turned and walked out the door.

Natalie smiled after him as if in a bit of a trance and then closed the door behind him quietly. She turned to Hermione with a sympathetic look and walked over sitting beside her, "What happened?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. It's just… Sirius."

"Again?" Natalie questioned,

"No." Hermione answered miserably, "He kissed me."

Natalie blinked and sighed, "So, what's the problem? You don't like him?"

"No… I like him, I guess…" Hermione said quietly,

Natalie blinked once more seeming more confused than ever, "What is it?"

"It's complicated." Hermione admitted, "I can't tell you."

Natalie sighed and leaned back into the couch, "Taylor, I don't know how to help you."

Hermione looked over at Natalie and watched her for a very longtime, she was dying to tell someone the truth. Dying to tell Natalie what had happened, what the problem was. But could she? Could she reveal that she was from the future that she knew what was going to happen to the world?

"Are you alright Taylor?" Natalie asked.

No. She couldn't tell Natalie, she couldn't tell anyone.

"Yeah… I just, I need some advice." Hermione said, "What would you do?"

"I'd go for it." Natalie answered honestly, "Sometimes in life you can't keep second guessing, you can't keep wondering what's going to happen, how bad it's going to be. Sometimes, you've just got to jump. You've got to see what happens."

* * *

Hermione stood quietly outside of Sirius's door. She kept fidgeting as she worried about the outcome of the conversation she was about to have. She hadn't seen Sirius since he kissed her the night before and she had run. She was nervous about what was going to happen, how he would react to her. Would he be mad? Or happy?

She wished she knew this part of the future.

He opened the door and stood silently just watching her for a longtime.

"Can I come in? Please." She said quietly, trying to break the silence.

He stood back and opened the door wider indicating that she could enter. She slipped in and turned around and Sirius closed the door then turned back to her.

"I need to talk to you." She said, "About yesterday."

"Why did you run?" He asked watching her with hurt in his eyes. She felt a sinking feeling inside her, she had hurt him.

She looked down, "I- It's complicated Sirius."

"Why?" Sirius asked his words were harsh, "What is so bloody complicated about it!"

Hermione swallowed, "It just is."

"I don't understand why you didn't stay! Why couldn't you have just told me, 'I'm so sorry Sirius, I don't feel that way.' What is so bloody hard about that?!" He growled loudly, showing his anger from being hurt by her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, "I really am Sirius."

Sirius shook his head, "I don't care Taylor, I really don't. I just want to know why, not why you would reject me, but why would you run?"

"It's complicated." She said once more.

Sirius slammed his hand down on the nearby table, "I don't bloody care how complicated it is!"

"I can't tell you Sirius!" Hermione said, "Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you!" Sirius snapped back at her, "You're always in my head, every time I do anything I think of you! It's always you. You have no idea how bloody long I wanted to kiss you! And when I finally do you just take off. You leave. I want to know why you would do that!"

Hermione shook her head, "Sirius…"

"Just tell me." He hissed at her.

"I can't."

"At least tell me why, after that go ahead take off. That's what you're good at right." Sirius told her angrily. Hermione could feel her anger boiling inside.

"What I'm good at?"

"Yeah! You seemed to be pretty good at taking off last night, is that what you did when you came here? Run from Birmingham?"

"I was scared!" Hermione shouted back at him anger seething through her, "I was scared because I shouldn't like you, I shouldn't feel like this about you… but I do."

Sirius stared at her, shocked and confused. They stood in silence for a longtime after Hermione's outburst.

"You feel something for me?" Sirius asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, "yeah." She said her voice cracking a little.

Sirius took a deep breath then walked forward seeming determined and kissed Hermione roughly. She responded quickly and hungrily as if she had been waiting for this the entire time they had been talking. It slowly turned from fierce to soft and slow, and Sirius pulled back his hand resting on the back of Hermione's neck their foreheads were still touching.

"Sirius," Hermione said quietly, "I want to try it."

"Try what love?" Sirius questioned still seeming a bit dazed by the kiss.

Hermione felt her heart beating loudly in her chest, her head telling her not to do this, that it was a foolish move. The only thing that could come from it was pain. "Us." She whispered and leaned into to kiss him again.

* * *

When she opened the door Ron was a little surprised. Natalie Hood did not look as he expected her to look, he expected someone a little taller and maybe more bookish, the Hermione type. But this woman was very short maybe five foot, she had the type of brown hair that may as well be black, but it was brown and light blue friendly eyes. This woman should be in her mid thirties but to Ron she looked about twenty-five.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

Ron nodded, "Are you Natalie Hood?"

"Well, I used to be." She answered kindly, "I'm married now. I have been for nine years. Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley." He answered.

Natalie blinked, "I've heard of you… didn't you help Harry Potter in the war."

Ron nodded proudly, "Yeah, we're best mates actually."

Natalie nodded and smiled kindly at him, "Well, thank you for helping to defeat You-Know-Who."

"Your welcome." Ron said a little surprised by Natalie's words, "Um.. I need to talk to you about someone I think you may know."

"Oh, well, I guess you should probably come in." She opened the door for him and Ron stepped in, "One second I'll go make a cup of tea." She said and hurried off into the kitchen.

Ron looked around the room it was quite cozy. There was an open arch way to the right where the kitchen was and in the room he stood in was a quite open a spacious place, there as a fireplace with a couch sitting facing it. Above was some muggle thing that Harry and Hermione had told him was a Televiston or something. There were some plants on either side of the fireplace and some paintings on the walls.

Natalie walked back in, "I put the kettle on. Lets sit." She said and sat down on the couch, "So, who was it you wanted to ask me about?"

"Taylor Smith." Ron said calmly but immediately started to regret his words as Natalie's face darkened.

She seemed to be holding back her anger as she said; "What about Taylor?"

"Well," He took a deep breath and then got ready to plunge, "My friend Hermione Granger disappeared a week ago"-

"What does this have to do with Taylor?" Natalie hissed.

"We think that she was sent into the past, and… we think she was Taylor." Ron said and waited for Natalie's reaction.

"Get out." She growled out and stood up pointing at the door, "Get out of my house. I am not going to put up with this! I will not let you pretend that Taylor is this friend of yours!"

"She is!" Ron exclaimed, "Look we talked to Remus Lupin. Do you remember him?"

Natalie nodded her anger seeming to slowly dissipate.

Ron took a deep breath glad to see Natalie starting to listen, "He met Taylor, and he also met Hermione… they're the same person according to him."

Natalie sunk back down to her sit, "Taylor came from the future?"

Ron nodded, "Um, look, I just need to know anything about her that you know."

Natalie looked over at Ron with tears in her eyes, "She used to go to the homeless shelter I volunteered at, we became good friends and when she was looking for a place to live I offered her to live here."

"Here?" Ron questioned looking at Natalie, "Hermione lived here."

Natalie nodded, "I never had any real reason to move." She took a deep breath trying to hold back tears, "She lived here for a long time until she moved out…"

"Where did she move?" Ron asked curiously.

"She moved in with Sirius." Natalie said, "Before the whole thing with Lily and James…"

Ron stared at her wide-eyed, "She moved in with Sirius… you knew Sirius and Lily and James?"

Natalie nodded, "They were Taylor's friends and after she died… Sirius and I grew a lot closer over the grief."

"So, she did die?" Ron questioned looking at Natalie.

Natalie nodded once more and tears fell from her eyes, "There is no way she could have survived." Natalie wiped some of the tears away, "She was hit with the Killing Curse."

"Lupin said that they never found her body." Ron said trying to get some hope into the older woman.

"They didn't." Natalie answered, "But there were over a dozen witnesses of her being hit… she's dead."

Ron nodded numbly feeling as if all his hopes were dashed, he slowly stood up and smiled kindly at Natalie, "Thank you for your help."

Natalie didn't really acknowledge him, as she was too busy crying for her long lost friend. Ron walked out of her house feeling worse than he ever could. First, for making Natalie cry and second for what he learned while still there.

He walked down the streets his heart aching at the thought of one of his dear friends being dead. He'd never thought it would be Hermione… even in the war, he always thought that she would make it through, that if anyone was going to die it would be him or even Harry. Never Hermione.

After the war ended he had been so relieved that they had all made it, they were all alive. He thought that was nothing that could hurt them now. That they had survived the worst and made it out alive, what could kill them now other than time?

And here she died, but not even in her own time, her body nowhere to be found. He found himself wishing that they could go back and prevent her from ever going.

"Ron!"

Ron turned miserably to see Harry running after him, he shook his head tears in his eyes, "It's too late Harry…"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as he slowed to Ron's pace once reaching him.

"There were a dozen witnesses Harry, they all saw the curse hit her." Ron croaked out,

Harry smiled at Ron, "There's something you need to see Ron."

"What? Harry, Hermione is dead."

Harry shook his head, "No she's not."

Ron blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Harry grinned, "Come on, we've got to go to Malfoy Manor."

"What?!" Ron growled, "We're going to that slimy piece of scum's house?"

Harry nodded, "Unless you don't want to get Hermione back, alive."

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. But only for Hermione."

* * *

"Where are they?" Ginny asked as she paced in the Library, "You'd think that they would be here by now."

Draco sighed, "They'll be here soon Gin. Their precious golden trio is down to two, if they don't come to get her back they'll just be the golden blockheads."

Ginny glared at him but had a hint of a smile on her face. "That's mean."

"You thought it was funny." Draco said and noticed Ginny smile then turn away. "They're here." Draco said as he stood up heading for the door.

"What? How do you know?" Ginny asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Part of the security measures Gin, I can feel it whenever someone comes on the manor grounds."

"How do you know it's them?" Ginny asked once more, curious to know more about this security measure.

"I don't." Draco answered and continued walking to the front door, "But who else would come here?"

"Good point." Ginny said and they headed up to the door where Ron and Harry were just entering.

Ron glared at Draco, "Alright, what did you want us to see? What is this thing?"

Draco lifted the book and handed it over to Harry and Ron, "Third paragraph on the left page." He said calmly.

Ron and Harry read it carefully, Harry looked up after finishing it as Ron reread it.

"It's.." Harry said seeming bewildered by it.

Ron grinned as he looked from the book, "This is it! This is what happened to Hermione." He let out a small laugh of relief, "We can bring her back."

* * *

**Author's Note: **No, I'm not going to tell you how they can bring her back, not for a very long time. Anyways, what did you think about the Hermione/Sirius part? I went over it a couple of times and I'm still not sure if I'm entirely satisfied, but I'll post it anyways. Also, I know that the last chapter was _very_ long and I considered not putting in scenes that were basically the same, but it worked better with them in there.

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


End file.
